Against All Will
by Random Wonders
Summary: Mikan, a violin prodigy with a promising future. Natsume, the lazy genius playing an unknown game. Her life turns upside down as she is forced to be engaged to him. Dragged into the complicated life of Natsume, she unravels her past as she fights for her life. Blackmail, murder, redemption, deceit, revenge, greed and love intertwines. A sinister conspiracy unfolds. Co-authored.
1. The First Meeting

**_Attention:_**

**_Authors writing this story: Alcyon Moire, Alexandrya Hale, DreamswithJoy, Pancakezxc, Rainbow Ants_**

* * *

**Against All Will**

* * *

**The First Meeting**

The musical notes seemed to dance in the air. There were clear symmetrical phrasings and transparent texture. Every note was distinct and bounced off a beautiful sound. More and more rapid notes were played with much force as the music became louder. There was a change of key as she climbed up a scale. The melody was unpredictable and there was several dissonances clashing against each other. Several deliberate distortions was heard and it could be felt as a stressed intense, subjective emotion. A two beat thrill ensued before the music ended. I opened my eyes and smiled. A roar of applause filled the auditorium. With the violin in my hands, I bowed and then, walked out of the stage gracefully.

* * *

I unlocked my padlock and opened my locker. Inside, there was a delicately decorated white envelope.

"Mikan, I am going off first if you are going to freeze over there," my best friend warned.

"Give me a minute, Hotaru."

I took the envelope and removed the invitation inside.

_You are specially invited to perform at the Celebration of the Okihi's New Heir.  
Details will be given at the Okihi HQ  
Please be there at 3pm sharp._

"Is that a new invitation for you to perform?"

I watched as my best friend came beside me. Hotaru had let her jet black hair grow long over the few years and her bright violet iris had grown violet. Wearing a black and white striped tank top matched with denim miniskirts, there was not a question why she had so many suitors. I myself had allowed my hazel hair to grow long too, but my orbs had turned a lighter brown. I don't interact much with my schoolmates as I have quite a number of performances to attend. Besides, I could not allow any more attention to myself, since people has already started calling me "snobbish".

"Yup… The Okihi, huh… That is the Hyuuga's company. I wonder if it is Natsume or Aoi taking over."

"I don't care."

* * *

After the short meeting of the timing of the performance and what was expected of me to perform, I left the Okihi HQ. I needed to busy myself with the practice of the five required pieces. The Hyuuga expected only perfect performances, not a single mistake must be heard. Then, I would need to choose a gown for the performance night and inform the 'Zero Breakdown' the date and time of our practice together.

'Zero Breakdown' are a team of dancers who are great in jazz, pop, breaking and many other more dancing styles. Like me, they are famous in many Asia and European counties and have been invited tons of times to perform in many occasions. It wasn't the first time I was going to work with them since we have already met a few times overseas. In fact, the leader of the dance group, Tsubasa Andou, was my senior in my previous educational institute.

* * *

"Let's try that one more time alright?" Tsubasa spoke.

The rest of us nodded our heads. It was the fifth time we were repeating the whole performance. Things were going quite smoothly, thanks to our past experience. Besides inviting me and the Zero Breakdown, they had also invited a small orchestra, a sand art master, a world known singer and many more world class people to perform. I had been awed by the number of famous people invited but Hotaru had simply shrugged it off, "As expected from the Hyuuga family."

I didn't understand what she had meant. After all, I never believed that there are people powerful enough to destroy a person's life. It just never made sense to me. I don't see how it was possible. I started practicing my violin once again.

* * *

On the night of the performance, the sky was overwhelmed with ominous black clouds, no stars could be seen and the moon was blocked as well. There wasn't the slightest ray of light that could penetrate the thick barrier. I watched the sky carefully, and expected a storm to come soon. Mrs Hyuuga came in with a glass of red wine in her hands. Dressed in a soft black formal gown with silvery high heels and large diamond necklace, she was, undeniably, going to be one of the starts highlighted in tonight's celebration. Mr Hyuuga was smartly in his normal suit. She smiled and led her family members into the waiting room. Natsume Hyuuga was for once, neatly dressed in a tuxedo. His raven black hair was combed to the back and not a hair was out of place. His ruby eyes gave everyone a glare. Guess, he was forced to do it. On the other hand, Aoi was beautiful in her blood red gown. It was long, up to the floor and it complemented her maroon eyes and charcoal hair well. Her eyes twinkled at everyone, giving them her warmest welcome. I never knew those two well enough even though we attended the same educational institute. Natsume is even in the same course as me. Aoi, however, was in the business and finance course.

Natsume was famous in school for his gorgeous looks and his badass personality while Aoi was the popular girl in school. She had the best grades, best looks and the best friends too. No one could believe that they were siblings at first, but they were, with their similar looks and first names. Obviously, Aoi had taken after her mother. They had the same elegance and gestures. Mrs Hyuuga raised her glass of red wine and held it up, which seemed to signal the waiters to start giving everyone a glass of red wine.

"Cheers to tonight's grand performance!"

We all held our glasses and took a sip. After that, we were given a break as the reporting time for the guests to arrive reached. Mrs Hyuuga then, went to talk to each of the performers. I began apply rosin to my bow. Not long after, Mrs Hyuuga approached me together with her family members. I put my violin down gently, and then took a bow.

"Thank you for coming to perform, Ms Sakura. I hear that you are from the same educational institute as my children."

"I am and please, just call me Mikan."

"I guess there is no need for introductions then."

I shook my head.

"Honestly, I am looking forward to your performance tonight. I want to hear how well you play as one of the top few violinists."

"I won't let you down."

She nodded her head and left. For some reason though, Natsume and Aoi Hyuuga stayed behind. Perhaps they were curious, or they just simply wanted to see and mock me.

"I can't believe that someone from the same school as me is here!" Aoi exclaimed. "Hello, my name's Aoi. I hope we can be friends."

I reached out for her outstretched hand and smiled.

"I hope we can be friends too."

Natsume was nonchalant as though as he was waiting for his sister.

"You play the violin, right?"

I nodded and showed her my violin.

"It's pretty."

Natsume rolled his eyes and I heard him muttered something under his breath, "Pretty crappy violin for a idiotic little girl. How nice."

"What's that?" I snapped back furiously. "I heard that. What do you mean by crappy and idiotic?"

"Literally, what else?"

"Why don't you play something decent and stop goofing around the music room then? We don't need scumbags like you. I mean, people like you just waste the human resources and are just disgracing humanity. I doubt you can even play a piece of music."

Perhaps I had said it a little too loudly since there was a moment of silence in the room, or it could have been my imagination. Aoi gasped and gulped, quietly putting back my violin. Natsume looked ready to kill me. Maybe he had wanted to retort back my comment but Mrs Hyuuga had called them.

"Natsume, Aoi, what are you doing there? Come, I want to introduce you two an amazing dance group."

"Just you wait, imbecile. You will pay."

* * *

The last few minutes before my performance crawled by. Even after having been playing in front of big crowds many a times, I was still getting the jitters. Besides the point, I was wearing a thistle sheath dress, which is quite tight and it showed off my figure. It was not my kind of dress. Usually, I would just put on a white formal dress and get it over done with. It was also very comfortable.

"Now, let's give a round of applause for our next item. Mikan Sakura and the Zero Breakdown!" The MC introduced.

Shouts, squeals and clapping roamed the whole stage. Then, everything went dark and everyone quiet down. I took a deep breath; it was my cue to get on stage. I placed my violin in the proper position and started playing Flight of the Bumblebee, by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. Then, the first beam of light shone upon me. Not long after, and the next accented beat, Tsubasa and his mates came out dancing breaking to the piece. This dance was specially choreographed by them to match the style of this piece of music. At first, few rays of light would circle on the stage and then, click, the lights was switched on again.

I had always had a habit of closing my eyes and only paying attention to the music I play whenever I was playing on the violin. In fact, it was one of the reasons why I didn't realize what was happening around me. I did not see the sudden blackout happening or the Zero Breakdown stopping their movements. I did not hear the surprise yelp from the audience or the MC trying to calm them down. I just kept on playing, and Tsubasa mentioned afterwards that I was like "_being possessed_".

Anyway, Tsubase held me by the shoulders, shook me and shouted, "Mikan!"

I froze and was stood rooted to the ground for a few moments after I opened my eyes. Darkness was everywhere and I could hardly see anything. Fear rippled through my skin and I gulped, almost petrified. A icy hand seemed to grip my palpitating heart. I hated the darkness and hook my right arm with Tsubasa's left. I clasped my violin tightly with my other free hand.

"Wh-What happened?"

"I am not too sure too. The lights just sudden-"

Then a chilling voice spoke, as though as it was emanated from a distant planet and it sent cold shiver down my spine.

**"The moment Okihi HQ announce their new heir, it will be when their dirtiest and deepest secrets are dug out and revealed. I dare you, to declare your new heir."**

In the midst of all the chaos, a strong and clear voice stood out.

"Everyone, please calm down. I strongly believe that this is nothing but a small little joke. My apologies, but due to the sudden interruption, the celebration will end right now. Our people will be directing you out of the mansion. So, please do not worry."

It was Mrs Hyuuga. As expected, she was calm and steady and she knew how to handle this crisis perfectly, without hurry.

Some of the lights, powered by the backup system, began to flicker and was very soon switched on. As many as one hundred security guards and another few hundred more helpers were leading the way out of the mansion. The performers, including myself, were directed to the waiting room. Still hooking with Tsubasa's arm, I nudged him and queried, "Why aren't we guided out too?"

"We won't be unless they find out who did it. After all, only we have access to the backstage."

"Weren't we performing when this happened?"

"Well, it is impossible for someone to do it alone."

Everyone was seated in the waiting room, including Aoi and Natsume. It was only after two hours, when the guest is dispersed completely, did Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga come into the room, bringing the police with them. We were told to seat separately and away from each other without communication. One by one, we were questioned on what we were doing and certain time of the day and our background was investigated. Tsubasa's dance group and myself were the last few people to be interrogated. Two males, dressed in proper uniform, sat in front of me and introduced themselves as Narumi L. Anju and Jinno. Narumi had cream coloured, slightly unkempt hair and soft ash grey eyes while Jinno's tawny eyes were hard and sharp. His brown hair was unnaturally neat.

"Where were you at the time of the blackout?" Narumi quizzed gently.

"Playing the violin on the stage."

"Do you know anyone who has a grudge against the Hyuuga family or heard anything about destroying the Hyuuga family?"

_"They are so rich. I'm so jealous!"_

_"Me too. I wonder if they have any ugly truths."_

_"I bet they do. Everyone has their own secrets."_

_"Did you see Natsume Hyuuga? He's smoking hot!"_

Sumire Shouda and her friend. They are the violinists from the orchestra. I heard the conversation in the toilet, but I guess, it shouldn't be related.

"No."

"You're lying," barked Jinno. "I saw your eyes. You know something."

"I really don't."

_"I see your future. You will have many complications with the Hyuuga family after tonight's performance," Kokoro Yome, the magician, predicted._

_"What? I do not believe in fortune telling, but thank you."_

_"Wait, you might need my help afterwards. Take my card."_

_"Really, I don't believe in this stuff."_

_"Trust me, the Hyuuga family will not let you off."_

"I really don't know anything."

"Did you see anyone in the control room behaving suspiciously?"

_"Hey, Nobara, what are you doing in there?"_

_"Uh.. No- Nothing. I was called in he- here to ch- check the volume of my piano and see if I- I match well with the play. You know, I'm playing sound effects for the play."_

She mentioned she was called to the control room.

"Ms Sakura, your co-operation to this investigation is greatly appreciated and needed, please tell us what you know," Narumi urged.

"I really don't know anything at all."

However, at this time, I was not sure if I really did not know anything at all.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Hello."

"What do you want?"

The voice was computerized and did not sound like a normal human being.

"Don't be so smug, Natsume Hyuuga. Your family will be receiving a very wonderful gift, this Christmas."

The caller hung up abruptly. Immediately, I tried tracing where the call came from but it ended up that it was from a public phone.

"Natsume, who is it?"

"Someone who is going to send us something special."

"From a public phone?"

I nodded. For these few days, Mum and Dad had warned us against telling anyone anything and had wanted us to tell them everything we had done. Aoi had looked very nervous these few days and I suspect that she had done something unforgivable. Her eyes had begged me not to say anything. I trust the mum had smelled a rat already though.

Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang annoyingly and a parcel was delivered to our house. The parcel went through a check to make sure there was no bomb inside then, it was delivered to the living room. Our family gathered there as the parcel revealed to be containing a CD. Aoi looked extremely worried. She was perspiring profusely, playing with her fingers and fidgeting on her seat. Mum eyed her distrustfully. She played the tape on CD player.

The video was clear, and there were no evidence that the CD had been tampered with. It showed Aoi stealing. She was standing in front of the shelves. The time was two weeks before at 2.43am. Stealthily, Aoi took jewelries - a 10k gold chain, a ten carats diamond, many silver accessories and lots of many different rare ores. The shop owner, apparently was not at the counter and the staff was busy in the toilet. I gave Aoi a look. It must her her friend's doing and suggestion.

At the end of the video, large words printed across the television screen.

**I am sure you do not want this to be broadcasted on the news. I am sure it will not only bring down Aoi's reputation, but also the Hyuuga family and the Okihi HQ. If you want to keep this a secret then, you better to prepare to pay US 1 Billion Dollars.**

Mum glared daggers at Aoi. Aoi could not lift up her face to face mum.

"I- It- I- It was my friend's-"

"We know, don't bother," I cut her short.

"We have no choice but to-"

"No, don't pay the money!"

"I do not intend to, Aoi. Right now, we have to change the heir taking over the company and look into the owner of this video."

* * *

**THE TOKYO TIMES**

**HOT BREAKING NEWS: THE OKIHI HQ IS CHANGING THEIR HEIR TO NATSUME HYUUGAA**

**[Picture] [Picture]**

**Natsume Hyuuga ...Aoi Hyuuga**

**Age: ... 25 ... 21 ...**

**Height:... 1.83m ... 1.61m ...**

**Highest Education:... xxxxxxxx... xxxxxxxxx...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**What's this sudden decision to change a new heir? Is it because of the freaky message on the celebration? Or maybe, it's just a change of heart? Next page to find out more...**

Early morning, there was a cry from one of the maids in the house as she rushed with the golden newspaper. Mum received it from her and read it. She left the newspaper on the coffee table as she went to make a call. Then, it was my turn to read. I placed the newspaper back on the coffee table as I took a bite on my ham and cheese sandwich after I finished reading. Aoi took the newspaper from the coffee table. Quietly, she put it back and did not touch her breakfast at all. Dad sighed and spoke, "Don't worry, we will solve this. It's not that big a problem."

We all knew that it was that big a problem. Our company's reputation made sure our company thrive and make money. If our reputation's down, then it must be the work of our rival companies. I did not believe that this was just a case of normal blackmailing. Somebody is behind all this. After all, why would a shop owner make so much effort to hack in to out PA System on the celebration night. Our blackmailer could have just send it to us.

"Get ready, kids. We're going to meet the media."

Just as we were ready to leave, mum's phone rang. After taking the call, she announced, "Change of venue. We are going to meet our blackmailer."

* * *

We met up with our private investigator in a secluded area where most properties were under our name and where it was impossible for the media to follow us. The private investigator remained masked but we were friends with him. Besides that, I heard that he used to be dad's friend. So, he was completely reliable. He took a stack of papers, relating to the blackmailer, the blackmailer's family, friends, working area, job and many more. Then, he showed us the pictures of people mentioned in the stack of papers.

Mum quickly grabbed a photo, her eyes widened in surprise but then, she squinted, out of fury and disgust.

"Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

**First chapter for the newest co-authored story is out, read, review and enjoy:)**


	2. The Second Harassment

**The Second Harrassment**

**Normal POV**

He began collating the information he had just received about the case of the blackmailer.

Mikan Sakura. She was eighteen years old this year with an Honour's Degree Music - violin. Called a genius by the media, she had performed an outstanding 26 times worldwide. Her name rang in the ears of many countries and her music is now, going around the world. She changed a new manager just about three months ago but there is no clear reason why the last one quitted. Her manager now is by the name of Hijiri Goshima and her mother, Yuka Azumi. Her father is missing for ten years now. Apparently, there isn't a clear reason why he had abandoned his family. Yuka was left to take care of Mikan alone. Luckily, they met Masachika Shiki, who had fallen in love with Yuka and was willing to give them a good life even if Yuka doesn't reciprocate his love. She is close friends with Hotaru Imai and this girl _truely cares _for her as well...

Natsume looked through a stack of papers for the information he needed. It took him quite a while, but it did not really matter.

Hijiri Goshima, there he is.

* * *

Mikan played with the strange and green name card with her hand. The name "Kokoro Yome" was printed in bright, gold and glittered words. Then, she told herself to get a grip. What was she thinking? Everything was just a coincidence. He probably was joking around when he said that. After all, there was no way she would ever talk to a Hyuuga ever again, let alone _have many complications with the Hyuuga family. _Mikan was so engrossed thinking about all the things that had happened recently, she did not notice her mother coming in to her room. Within seconds, the card was swiped from between her fingers. She froze for a moment in shock and then cried out, "Mum!"

"Kokoro Yome. Please visit my little magical home at xxx xxx xxx or call me at xxxx xxxx. Kokoro Yome... I was just wondering what was it that you were staring at so intensely."

She returned Mikan the name card and handed her her clothes that was freshly washed and dried.

"Kokoro Yome, huh? He sounds very familiar."

"You probably heard his name from the television. He is world famous."

She gaze at her mother's frowning expression. The frowning lines etched deep on her forehead and at that very moment, she felt that her mother had aged a lot since she last saw her, before her trip to Vienna. Her caramel coloured hair looked brittle and there was this insecure anxiousness behind her coffee coloured eyes. Mikan could not really pinpoint what was bothering her. Her nude lips kept on mouthing the name "Kokoro Yome".

"Mum? He is just a magician. You don't need to fret that much."

"I know, but it is _strangely familiar._"

As she said that, she left her room with Shiki's and her pile of clothes in her hands.

* * *

Yuka head towards Shiki's room as she continued to ponder about the name "Kokoro Yome".

"Kokoro Yome..."

_"What's your name, kid?"_

_"Koko. Koko Yome."_

_He was dressed in almost nothing, except for a loose and tattered T-shirt over him. Head lice were seen obviously running around in his bushy thick and beige hair. In the deep and sorrowful wheat coloured eyes, he begged for sympathy and mercy to be shown on him. He not only stank, but the outrageous number of lice on his head were good enough to keep people a good twenty metres away from him. She watched as her husband held out his hand to the little boy and spoke gently, "Let's get you a good bath and a good mattress to sleep in tonight."_

She stopped dead in her tracks, thunderstruck.

* * *

Mikan dialed her manager's number in her handphone's keypad. It rang for five times and there was no response, except for a voice saying, "Hello, this is Hijiri Goshima. I am not available right now, so please leave a message after the sound beep."

She pursed her lips slightly, dissatisfied. Mikan flipped open her luggage and started stacking her clothes on the floor. Where was it? She was sure she put it somewhere in her luggage. When she removed her heap of music scores from the luggage, she found her planner. She never really had the habit of writing things down, so she had relied on her manager a lot. Usually, Mikan would call him to find out more about the events she will be performing in the next few months. This red little book was for times when she cannot find him. She turn over the page till she had reached her schedule for january. In neat handwriting, the words "Your mother's birthday" filled the whole box of January 17th. That whole week was shaded, and at the bottom of the page was a legend.

Legend:  
Shaded - Free  
No words - Free  
Cross - Might be booked

Mikan smiled, he was indeed reliable. Now, all she had to do was to find her mother's birthday present.

* * *

**_"So, do I have my money ready yet?"_**

**_"Of course, but there is just one more thing you have to do."_**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Help me contact a newspaper publishing company."_**

* * *

_"Hello, this is Hijiri Goshima. I am not available right now, so please leave a message after the sound beep."_

"He is still not picking up his phone. What should I do, Hotaru?"

"You are sure he is reliable, right?"

"Yes, he is very nice to me."

"Check your bank account and see if your money is still there."

"I don't think he-"

"Do it. You never what people are truly like. Human beings had long learnt the art of deception."

* * *

"Are you ready, Natsume?" his mother inquired. He nodded his head. The preparations done during the last few days were just for the night's menacing performance. His hands formed fists. She was definitely going to pay this time. He phoned Ruka.

"Come on, brother. We have a show to host."

* * *

Her ears must be playing tricks on herself.

"Sorry, what did you say again? I thought that you just said there is nothing left in my account."

"Well, you heard it right, young lady. It clearly states here that someone had withdraw some money from this account and transferred the rest to another account. All these procedures were done with your permission too."

"But-"

_"Hey, Mikan, can I have some of your important documents? It will be easier for me to transfer the money to your account. Your future overseas trip will also be more convenient. After all, I can help you settle all the trouble and complicated things for you."_

And she stupidly gave those to him.

"You are such an Idiot," Hotaru muttered.

* * *

She rushed back home with Hotaru, hoping that she did not present anything to Hijiri Goshima that could leave her family homeless. As soon as she reached the main door, Mkan fumbled for her keys. Somehow, it felt as though as she took ages to get the door opened. Once that was done, they rushed in, only to find Shiki and her mother sitting comfortably in the living room. Both of them looked at them in astonishment. Beads of perspiration rolled down Mikan's skin and she gasped for breath.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

That was the moment when she had actually felt like crying. It's funny how someone you thought you know well isn't really the person you thought he was. The burning sensation rose to her throat and she struggled to swallow it. She didn't want her mother to worry.

"We were just having a race back. Mikan ran so fast, her face is now burning scarlet. Go to the bathroom and wash yourself."

Mikan mouthed a silent thank you to Hotaru and then, dashed to the bathroom. She never did well in holding my tears and she didn't make it now either. Tears squeezed out of her closed eyelids and ran freely down her cheeks. Tears that couldn't force their way out rushed down from her nostrils. She had no idea how to bring up the topic to her mother. Then, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's me."

"Wait a minute."

Quickly, Mikan washed and dried my face. After that, she opened the door to talk to Hotaru. For a moment, none of them said anything. Mikan leaned forward and hugged her, resting her head on Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru patted her head with her right hand.

"Why am I so unlucky? Why do I always meet those hypocrites?"

"Don't worry. The next time someone bullies you again, he will suffer for what he has done."

Mikan lifted her head from her shoulders and looked directly at her violet irises, but Hotaru did not meet her looks. However, behind those violet eyes, Mikan saw an abyss of terror she had never seen in her life.

* * *

The irritation in Yuka's throat worsened and she was forced to go to the kitchen to keep it as a secret from Shiki. She coughed, but the cough aggravated, and soon it felt like vultures were scratching her throat. The next minute she knew, she covered her mouth with her hand and coughed out a glaring crimson liquid.

"Yuka, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am, no need to worry."

* * *

Mikan sat on a table quietly, swallowing glasses of wine down her throat. Hotaru touched her hand mildly and uttered, "Stop drinking."

She knew that it was wrong, that she should not drink, but think how she should solve her current problem first. Drinking was suddenly such a pleasure though. Pouring the wine into her mouth, let it slid down her throat, and have it end up in her empty stomach was such a sensation.

"Mikan."

Mikan placed the glass back on the table but she couldn't balance it properly. Hotaru had to help her put it safely on the table. Mikan was feeling slightly nauseated by then. Hotaru took her hand and tried to lead her outside the nightclub. However, there were too many people in the club and she was separated from Hotaru. Trying to get her balance, everything around her seemed to spin and she vaguely saw a short raven hair person just a few steps away from herself. She thought that it was Hotaru and quickly charged forward, not wanting to have her out of her sight. Unfortunately, not everyone she knocked in to was as forgiving as some of the others. Mikan was pushed back suddenly and roughly by a opposing force and fell on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" a deep and strong voice bellowed.

All that matter to Mikan at that time was just to find Hotaru, so she hastily got up on her feet and went after the raven hair person.

"I'm talking to you, bitch. You crashed into me, you better apologize before thing turn nasty."

Just listening to him talking, she knew that he was probably someone who would go to the gym often. However, maybe it was the alcohol, her brain could not process logically. A few seconds later, Mikan could feel a punch flying towards her, but a golden hair person stood in front of her and caught his punch swiftly. That split second, she turned to look at her rescuer.

"I am sure you can forgive a beautiful young lady like her, kind sir."

Mikan's attacker, indeed was bigger than average build and had large muscles. He had dark coloured skin matched with complimenting black hair and eyes. He pointed the middle finger at them but he walked away. The big crowd around them, which she had just realized, dispersed as quickly as it was formed. Her rescuer turned to face her.

He had bewitching azure eyes.

"Are you all right?"

But Mikan was too enthralled by how gorgeous he was to answer.

Out of all the wonderful surprises, a cold voice responded, "Playing dead, idiotic little girl?"

* * *

**********Alcyon Moire**

**Third chapter is out, read, review and enjoy:)**


	3. The Third Encounter

**The Third Encounter**

**Mikan's POV**

My rescuer was too striking for me to bother or notice that question. He reached out his hand and helped me regain my balance. All I wanted to do then was to know who my rescuer was.

"Who are you?" I asked my rescuer.

"So you are alive. Ruka, come on, let's go. She can manage by herself."

The person with the azure eyes let go of me and I tried to balance myself properly but struggled to even standstill.

I didn't realize how drunk I was until I heard the cold voice said, "She reeks of alcohol. Let's get out of here, Ruka."

They turned around even though one of them looked hesitant at first. I snapped and shouted , "I DO NOT REEK OF ALCO-"

Hic.

I blushed and focused my gaze on the rescuer who was now looking at me weirdly. There are two of them. One had golden hair matched with blue eyes and is tall in height. He looked kind of like a prince charming in a fairytale, if you asked me. Kind, handsome and cool! The other one looked strangely familiar though.. He had raven hair and was probably taller than the prince charming by a little bit. And he had ... a pair of crimson eyes?

"Hyuuga? Natsume Hyuuga?"

I might had said his name louder than I expected, because the next thing I knew, the music in the night club died down and people were looking in our direction. They were whispering to each other.

"The heir of the Okihi HQ? At this night club? Seriously?"

"I knew it! That Hyuuga boy is the black sheep all along! Or else what is he doing in the pub at night instead of watching over his company?"

I even saw some girls fixing their make up and adjusting their clothes to make it more ... _revealing._ It wasn't long before the whisper in the pub became louder and louder. The next thing I knew, I felt someone grabbing my hand, dragging me along and I found myself outside the pub.

* * *

"We're finally out.." Natsume said in between pants. I struggled to get my arm free from his grasp but it didn't work because my hand won't listen to me. Fortunately, he seemed to know that I wanted his hands off my arm and he let go of it. I felt dizzy and my sight became blur. The only thing I wanted to do is to find Hotaru and cuddle Mr Teddy to sleep. Mr Teddy was given to me by my father when I was just a toddler. To me, it is the only thing that reminded me of my father.

"Are you okay?" The cute guy asked me. I nodded my head and he sighed in relief. "That's good to hear... I'm Ruka by the way. Ruka Nogi."

I stared at him blankly and told him my name. "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"So what were you doing just now? That was.. pretty dangerous."

I paused for a while and opened my mouth to respond, "I was searching for my best friend. We were separated by the crowd and the next thing I knew, things just happened."

Ruka nodded his head in acknowledgment. "So where is your best friend?"

As if on cue, Hotaru appeared out of nowhere. However, she wasn't looking for me when she appeared. She was more interested in the heir of Okihi HQ, Natsume Hyuuga. Hyuuga too, was looking at her. If the two were to have a glaring contest, I can't decide who would win.

I whispered to Ruka while pointing towards Hotaru, "There she is."

"I somehow knew that," he replied.

Silence lingered in the air but Hotaru broke the silence.

"Hyuuga," she said in a tone that hinted she was disgusted just by saying his name. "I searched about you."

"Oh yeah? So what did you find out?"

"Let's just say that what I found out is not something good and you wouldn't want to hear it," Hotaru answered.

"Do you think I'm scared?"

"Do you think I care?" Hotaru challenged.

"Wait.. So you two... Hic... Know each other?" I questioned.

I couldn't see the look on their face because it was really dark, but I could imagine how they looked like. I shuddered at the thought.

"You're really low, Hyuuga. Just because you can't beat me in an argument, you're trying to steal my best friend?"

"I didn't have to. She came to me willingly."

I felt intense pressure just listening to the argument. If looks could kill, I think they would be dead by then. I freaked out when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Before I could turn round, I heard someone whispering to me, "Let's get out of here before the fight worsens."

The voice belonged to none other than Ruka. I shook my head furiously and garbled, "I came here with Hotaru and I'm leaving with her!"

I staggered towards Hotaru with the help of Ruka. I grabbed her hand, let go of Ruka's support and half-dragged, half-stumbled away from the two of them. When Hotaru and I reached her car, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_"Is the preparation done?" A woman voice could be heard across the room._

_"Almost 'mam , we're trying our best "_

_"Good . I want it done by tomorrow morning and that's final . Is that clear?"_

_"Yes 'mam"_

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

My head hurt. I blinked my eyes several times and looked around my surroundings. I saw Mr Teddy beside me. I must be in my room. I reminded myself to thank Hotaru afterwards for bringing me home. I checked the clock to see what time it was and I was surprised. It was half past three. I wondered why didn't my mother wake me up .She always hated it when I skipped breakfast and would usually wake me up at eight every morning. I walked out of my bedroom and head towards the dining room. The aroma of different food being cooked wafted in the air as I took a deep breath. I could hear my mother humming to herself while cooking some food. Looking at the dining table, I realized most of the food were my favourite.

"What's the occasion, mum?"

My mother looked at me and smiled "Hey, come on. You were the one who didn't tell me anything!"

"Tell you what?"

She shove me today's newspaper. The headline took me by surprise.

**"The heir of the Okihi HQ, Natsume Hyuuga is engaged to Mikan Sakura, the youngest best violin player in Japan"**

**"**What the?" I shrieked in shock and disbelief.

* * *

**pancakezxc**

* * *

I stared at the newspaper for a few minutes before I finally realized that my jaw dropped and my mother was looking at me with a smile on her face. I then looked up.

"Where the heck did they even get the idea? I hate that jerk," I said, stomping my foot on the ground. Not only did I have the worst night of my life last night, but also the worst morning of my life. All because of that guy-not-even-worthy-to-be -named.

I looked at my mother's face to see that she was looking at me curiously.

"What do you mean? How could you hate him? Aren't you getting married?" My mother asked. She already turned off the gas of her stove to listen to me. I looked at her more closely. Why do her eyes look so weak right now?

"No! I never agreed! I just bumped into him yesterday! That idiot's lying!" I shouted with anger.

"Then why did he –," She started to say, but I cut her off.

"That son of a –," I started to say, but my mother's voice stopped me.

"Mikan! No foul words!" She shouted, walking nearer and nearer towards me.

"But mom! It's true! That basta –," I abruptly stopped. Not because of my mother's voice, but because of my mother herself. Her weak-looking eyes were still open as she coughed and coughed hard on her hand.

"Mom?" I asked, approaching her. She just kept coughing.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked her again, patting her back. That was when she finally coughed out blood. And starting then, every cough she took caused more and more blood to flow.

"Mom!" I shouted, but I hardly even heard myself because my voice was muffled by coughs. I didn't realize that that would be the last time I saw her eyes open, because the next thing she did was collapse on the floor. Her eyes closed and her hand on her side filled with blood.

"Mom!" I shouted kneeling down beside her. I looked her from head to toe and finally realized how fragile she looked, and I never noticed. I started to feel guilty, but I put it aside and hurried to my room.

There, I grabbed my phone and called the hospital nearest to our house. I told them what happened and a few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were running and frantically bringing my mother, who was in a stretcher, to the ambulance. It all seemed like a blur, because the next thing I knew, I was already sitting outside the operating room. Beside me was my mother's boyfriend, Shiki. It turns out that he didn't know either, so we decided that we'll just ask the receptionist what happened to her. She gave the papers to Shiki and read it out loud for me.

"Ms. Sakura was diagnosed with a lung disease ever since-," He scanned the paper before he said the date. "January 1, 2007."

And with that, my eyes widened. So _that_ was why started coughing on my birthday then. I wish I could've just noticed.

Shiki and I then went back to our seats after he returned the papers. There, we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, the doctor went out of the operating room. I was about to ask him about her condition, but before I could even say a word, he shook his head. And as far as I know, that means something bad has happened. Which means….

When this realization finally hit me, I felt my eyes sting. I bit my lip hard, trying not to show my tears. I held my breathe too. I was afraid that if I let it go, my tears would fall. I willed myself not to cry, because if I do, it'll show that I'm weak, and only my mother knew that I was weak. And I _will_ keep it that way.

"Mikan—," Shiko started to say, but before he could continue. I turned on my heel and ran to God-knows-where.

In the reverie, I could hear Shiko's voice calling me. But I ignored them and kept running. I always thought that my life would be wonderful, but now I'm an orphan. How bad is that?

Once again, it all felt like a blur, because the next thing I knew, it was already sunrise. And I was lying on something. Something with linen, silk, and foam. That was when my face turned sour. A _bed_? I don't remember coming home last night. I sat up and looked around. And the first thing that came to my mind were the words_Oh_ and _No._

The room was nothing like mine. It was 3 times bigger than my room at home and the bed which I am lying on right now was a Queen-sized bed. Its walls were covered in red wallpaper and there was a mini library just in the corner. I can candidly say that the room was pretty impressive. Then I looked down on my clothes. I was still wearing the normal civilian clothes I changed into before I went to the hospital. I then got up and walked towards the door, but before I could twist the knob, the door opened, revealing my worst nightmare.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Right now, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned. With it, he wore loose black jeans and black Vans. He wore a gold chain with a cross around his neck and to finish the look, his hair was as tousled as it can be.

"I see you're awake now." He said, smirking as he approached me. After everything that had happened, I still, for God's sake, hate him. But then I remembered. This is not my house. This is some stranger's house.

"Why am I here? And why are you here?" I asked, glaring at him. Yep, I still hate him.

"Why would I not be in my own house? And in your case, I brought you here. I found you asleep under a tree in the park. What were you doing there anyway?" He asked, smirking. "Don't tell me your boyfriend dumped you after knowing you were engaged to me? And you decided to sulk there?"

I didn't want to talk about it, so I just turned away.

"It's none of your business, right? So stop asking." I answered, clenching and unclenching my hands. It was clear that I was pissed.

He must've noticed too, because he grabbed her hand and held it up, his grip tight. "What is _wrong _with you? Why aren't you getting mad? You're supposed to be –," He stopped in mid-sentence because the door suddenly opened. And as if it was according to plan, he kissed me with his eyes closed. And I couldn't help what happened next.

I closed my eyes too.

From the outside, you might actually think that we were lovers just kissing in a room, but in the inside of our mouths, we were fighting an endless battle. He wanted entry, but I wouldn't give it to him. And he seemed pissed about it. And that was the most amusing part.

When we finally pulled apart, I could really see in his eyes that he was pissed. I, on the other hand, just smirked. I won this round, and I knew he knew it too. Then I heard the door slam open, and that's what got our attention away from each other. But everything after that went too fast because the next thing I knew, I was being yelled at, and I had a stinging pain on my cheek.

I was slapped.

And now I was being yelled at. I looked up to find the once calm Mrs. Hyuuga in a state where she was enraged.

"Mrs. Hyuuga-," I started to say, but she slapped me. Again.

"Shut up, you bitch! You have no right to talk to me! You're the reason why she," she gestured to Aoi, who entered the room without me noticing, "can't be the heir unless we pay!"

"What?" I asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Don't play dumb!" She still kept shouting. "I know you were the one who said that message during the party, and I know you are the blackmailer who's demanding us for _money_!"

And at that very same moment, I felt my jaw dropped.

_I'm being framed? For a crime that scared me to death?_

* * *

**Alexandrya Hale**


	4. The Fourth Resolution

**The Fourth Resolution**

**Normal POV**

The part of Mikan's face where she was slapped twice burned and stung. An overwhelming flood of fury swept over her.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan yelled as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Mrs Hyuuga's right hand came down flying on to her left cheek once more.

"You vixen!"

Mikan's left hand held on to her left cheek, her eyes glaring furiously at Mrs Hyuuga.

"Damn you, curse you!" Mikan grabbed a book nearby and flung it at Mrs Hyuuga. It hit her flat on her face and a feeling of satisfaction reigned. On the other hand, Mrs Hyuuga was livid. Her eyes radiated heat waves, her lips firmly closed and trembling and heated steam could really be felt giving off. She stomped towards Mikan and gave her another tight slap on her face. This slap caused Mikan to fall to the ground as she felt herself being attacked by a couple of books. Mikan protected her head with her arms. Minutes later, the books stopped and Mrs Hyuuga had slammed the door as she left the room.

* * *

The moment the door closed, Mrs Hyuuga looked perfectly calm. Her breathing rate was steady and her impassive face showed nothing about what had happened just now. Her hands were by her side as she gave Aoi a sly smile and uttered, "Let's go. Mission accomplished."

"Don't you think that you were being too harsh on her?"

"That wretch? No, if I wasn't that despicable, that little wretch probably would not complain to Hotaru after she leaves this place. If she doesn't do that, all our efforts would be wasted."

"Are you sure that the blackmailer is Hotaru?"

"Positive."

"But what about the person who left the message? Big brother thinks that they are different people."

"They are. Our mystery has not been solved yet. Mikan may deny that she doesn't know about anything about these matters but when the people who are doing it are all related to her, there is _no way she can escape from our hands._"

* * *

The deep chuckle echoed in annoyment in Mikan's ears. She scowled at the son of the bitch. Picking herself up, She dusted herself slightly and began pacing to the exit. She was going to disclose the Hyuugas' secret. She was going to tarnish their reputation.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Mikan ignored him.

"Then how are you going to explain your mother's death, your manager's disappearance and the guy of no relation to you but whom you are currently staying with?"

She stopped and glowered at him. "So, what are you trying to say? That I should be a good little girl and follow your orders? _Fat hope._"

"Tell me then, who are you going to run too? Shiki_? _Don't make me laugh."

_"Wait, you might need my help afterwards. Take my card."_

Mikan smirked. "I do have someone to run to. You don't frighten me at all."

"That's surprising. But if you want to go ahead in ruining your own reputation and life then it's your choice."

Mikan looked at him in detest but she had no choice but to admit to herself that he was right.

"You could have a glorious engagement party with me and retire from your career honourably. Or you can choose to disgrace yourself and your family members and suffer for the next few decades of your life. Make your choice."

* * *

Mikan wiped the tears away on her face as she stood outside a luxurious mansion. That was were Kokoro Yome lived. He was the who had made the mysterious prediction about her. He was going to help her whether he liked it or not. With trembling hands, she pushed the button of the doorbell. Instead of a normal Ding Dong bell sound, the piano piece, Für Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven was played. The door opened and she was received by the housekeeper.

"I- I'm lo-ok-"

"Right this way, please, my master expects you."

Mikan quivered slightly, out of anxiousness and fear as she followed the neatly dressed chestnut hair guy. He lead her across the living room, up the staircase to the third floor and outside the third room of her right. The house keeper knocked twice, pushed open the door and announced, "Mikan Sakura has arrived."

Then, Mikan went in. Inside the room, there was almost nothing except for a large shelf of book, a coffee table and two big sofas staring at each other. Kokoro smiled and gestured for Mikan to sit. He was out of his magician costume now, and actually looked quite charming. His beige coloured hair glistened and his mahogany eyes glinted. Mikan took a seat. On the coffee table seated a teapot and an empty teacup with a saucer.

"I knew you would come."

"Why?"

"You would get involved with the Hyuugas. It was just a matter of time. In case you don't know, the blackmailer who had sent the tape to the Hyuuga is Hotaru."

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. Hotaru? It couldn't be her. She cannot deny there was something wrong with Hotaru though, that fear she had seen inside of her was very real. However, it was impossible for her to sneak into the Hyuugas' mansion. Impossible.

"How do you know?"

"Like the Hyuugas, I have my way of finding out things. In case you are wondering, Hotaru was not the secret intruder who had intruded the Hyuuga mansion."

Mikan observed him carefully. His right hand was holding a teacup as he sipped from it. His eyes sparkled as though as he was delighted to see her and at the same time, there was a sense of mystery in them. He grinned and pointed to the teapot.

"Help yourself. There is no need to worry, I am on your side."

She looked at him, feeling paranoid. At her side? She is now alone. On what basis did he think that she would be trusting him? She bit the lower part of lip. No matter how insecure she was, she had to admit that he was the only one she could ask help from. Now that mother is gone... She shouldn't depend on Shiki that much anymore. It was the time she became independent. Mikan stared curiously at him and was about to questioned him when he answered her question.

"You came to see me, didn't you? You took your risk and I will make sure that this trip is worth your while."

Mikan hesitated. Should she trust this guy? Her mother was reacting strangely that day - two days before she left for heaven. She had came into her room and asked where she could find this Kokoro Yome. Mother was even very curious about his background, performances and family. In fact, she took the name card with her for the whole afternoon before returning it back to Mikan. Then, she had disappeared for the whole afternoon the next day. Her mother's action was no doubt suspicious. Kokoro Yome might be someone that her mother was knew. After all, Mikan's mother had never shown any interest in men, regardless for friendship or love. Shiki was the one who insisted Mikan's mother to stay with her, that it was the best for Mikan. That was the only time she agreed, all for the sake of her daughter.

"All right then. I will trust you but only because my mother did."

"I am kind of glad your mother remembered me. It gave me hope that I could finally pay back."

"I don't know what you are talking about but I want to know first, how did you know my mother?"

"First, let's deal with the situation at hand. Then, we'll talk about this long story some time later."

* * *

Mikan stood outside Hotaru's house, counting her breaths steadily.

_To begin with, you have to get engaged to the Natsume Hyuuga. This is important. I want you to act as a spy in the Hyuuga family. If you notice anything, no matter how insignificant it may be, just let me know. Then, I need you to go confront Hotaru to see if she is still at your side. Given her brains, she must have known that the Hyuugas are not people who are to be messed with and they have means to find out things. By sending them the video, she had taken the risk that you may be suspected by the Hyuugas as you are part of the concert and her friend. The fact that she did that, shows that she is not trustworthy. So, see her and check if she is still loyal. After that is done, cut off ties with Shiki. He is one strange guy. When all of this is done, get ready to become the fiancee of Natsume Hyuuga._

She presed the door bell. Within seconds of the ringing, Hotaru opened the door to receive her.

"Mikan! Are you all right? Shiki told me that you disappeared the whole night," and with sorrowful eyes she whispered, "I am sorry about your mother."

She shook my head as she recalled what Kokoro had mentioned. He would take care of the funeral procedures for her mother. Her heart scrunch at the word "mother". Hotaru led Mikan in and had her seated in the velvet red sofa of the living room.

"When did you get engage to Natsume Hyuuga? How come I didn't know that?" Hotaru spoke with uncertainty.

"Well, you don't tell me everything either, don't you?"

Hotaru stared at me Mikan, suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

"How can you do this to me?" Mikan muttered. Hotaru eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Mikan, I- I don't understand..."

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who sent that CD to the Hyuugas, you were the one who tried blackmailing them! Hotaru, how can you do this?"

That was when tears welled up in Hotaru's eyes. Mikan had only seen her cry twice in my life. The first was when her brother left for another country and the second was when their parents were divorced. Both times was when she was the age of ten. Then, she had never seen her cry again until now.

"Mi- Mikan, I- I didn't know you were engaged to Natsume Hyuuga. If I knew, I would not have done that. It is just that, well, I- I am trying for a job as a paparazzi. The latest gossips were about the change of heir and the secrets of the Okihi HQ, so..."

_If Hotaru confesses then, she is still at our side. Whatever reason she is giving, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that she would probably say something like, "If she knew, she wouldn't do it." That is the trick of the Hyuuga family. They want you to go complain and grumble to her. It was one of the reasons why she was so harsh on you. When you complain, seeing that you are her friend, she would stop the blackmail. Then, the Hyuugas do not have to worry about Hotaru anymore. So, when she says that, you have to stop her. Let her continue the blackmail. Tell her that you were forced to the engagement but don't tell her everything. if she doesn't confess, you better stay away from her from now on._

"I see but don't stop. Don't stop blackmailing them."

"What, but-"

"I didn't exactly do it out of love. You see, I can't keep on depending on Shiki now. The Hyuuga family offered the engagement in return for my fame. So, I agreed to the arranged marriage. Besides, I would be retiring under their conditions and they would be giving me a certain amount of salary every month. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Hotaru nodded. "So, this is a way to vent your frustrations?"

"Yes."

She smiled and promised, "_Don't worry. The next time the Hyuuga bullies you again, they will suffer for what they have done_."

* * *

Mikan sealed a white envelope and pushed it into Shiki's mailbox. He would have to know it this way. Then, she headed back to the Hyuugas' mansion. It was nightfall when she reached. She steadied herself as she stood outside the door, knowing that the Hyuuga family would be expecting her return right now.

_When you agree to be engaged, they would probably try and torture you for the days after you start living with them. This is my warning: Don't trust any one of the family members or top servants in the mansion. All of them will be out to get you. I'm suspecting that the sudden disappearance of your manager had something to do with them. According to you, Natsume and Ruka had appeared in front of you when your manager ran away. This is highly questionable and I will be looking into this matter. The chances of them of telling you to cut off all contacts from the outside world is very high, so here. Inside this phone, I have saved my number. If there is anything, contact me at once. About the meeting with your parents, I will tell you some other time, after all this is a personal business. However, you have to know this: Your history with the Hyuuga family goes a long way._

Mikan stood firmly as she pushed open the unlocked door.

* * *

**********Alcyon Moire**

* * *

Inside the mansion, there was almost no one but a maid left. The girl with navy blue coloured hair and ultramarine eyes turned to face her. She smiled and walked towards Mikan, holding a delicately decorated envelope in her hand. Then, when she reach Mikan's side, she took Mikan's right hand and placed the envelope in her right hand.

"By order of the Hyuuga family."

* * *

Mikan had dreamed of her own wedding numerous times in her life. She could still remember what she used to say to her mother when she was 7.

"_It would take place in a church; there would be you, Hotaru and everyone else in the wedding! Oh, and don't forget daddy too__!_"

She laughed a little.

"_He would be my prince charming, We would be happy forever and ever! Just like those fairytale you always told me, mum!_"

The word 'mum' echoed in my mind. She laughed at how foolish she was when she was young. There was no such thing as happy ending or forever and ever. Life is not a fairytale and nothing lasts forever. Her life would always be filled with bad luck after another, she concluded. Mikan looked outside the window of the taxi she's taking to the Hyuuga residence. She squeezed her hand harder as she noticed the familiar building surrounding her.

It would just be a matter of time before she gave up completely on her life, and her dreams.

As soon as she got out of the taxi, she took a quick breath and quickly pressed the door bell. The gate was opened in a matter of seconds and she was greeted by hundreds of maids that were hired by the Hyuuga's. She shut her eyes asked herself to calm down. She was prepared for this, she reminded herself. She counted to three and opened her eyes. What she saw almost made her screamed right here and there. She was prepared for this, but she wasn't prepared for _that_!

Natsume Hyuuga.

He was fast to notice Mikan, much to her disappointment. As soon as he spotted her, he walked closer and closer to her until they were only a few feet away. Mikan gulped as she saw him smirked.

"Let me guess, you're here to agree to the engagement?" Mikan took a deep breath before telling him a short, yet stern "Yes". He was definitely taken aback by her answer for he took a step back and blinked a few times.

"Are you kidding me?" Her silence answered his question. That was when something Mikan thought would never happen happened. He smiled.

Natsume Hyuuga had just smiled.

That was when she realized that she was in a big, big trouble.

* * *

"Are you sure she turned herself in?" Mrs Hyuuga screamed rather excitedly.

Her son could only smile to that and nod, "Yes mother, she said so herself."

Aoi, who was listening the whole time, jumped in delight. "That means it would only be a matter of time before all of this would end?" She grinned.

"That is, if she would cooperate with us," Mrs Hyuuga smirked. "You're sick, mother. I'm out of here," Natsume said as he head towards the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," With that, he closed the door.

Once he was out of the picture, Mrs Hyuuga and her daughter resumed their conversation.

Natsume, on the other hand, walked towards where his soon-to-be-fiance would be.

He entered the room without knocking and found her sitting at the edge of her bed scanning around the room. She was to occupied by her own thought that she didn't realize that he was standing in front of her. He sat next to her and the smell of his cologne seems to make her realized she was not alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be at my own house?" Mikan growled a little after hearing that. "But you're to close to me, Jerk!"

"You have to get use to it. We're going to be..." Natsume leaned forward to Mikan until they were only a few inches apart "...This close from now on."

Mikan gulped and pushed Natsume with both her hands causing him to fall from the bed. He struggled to get up a little. Mikan hesitated whether she should help him to get up or not, But she did, she offered her hand to Natsume and he gladly accepted her help. He pulled himself towards Mikan. She flinched when his face came closer and closer until, their lips were locked.

They stayed in that position until both of them need to gasp for air. Natsume smirked in victory. Mikan was about to say something but the man in black came inside the room followed by Mrs Hyuuga and Aoi.

"Capture and inspect her," Mrs Hyuuga said, and Mikan was carried to another room. The last thing she saw before she was carried away was the smirk on Natsume Hyuuga's face. How she wish she could rub it off his face.

* * *

7 days. It had been seven days since she had agreed to the engagement and she had been locked up in the Hyuuga mansion. It was hell. They took all her belongings from her, not leaving her a single thing beside her clothes. Mikan would be scolded just for the smallest thing she did, like talking or trying to look outside the window. Her food was sent to her room by the maid and she was not allowed to step outside her room, not even a single footstep. Her room was supervised by a camera in every side of the room and what was worse; she had not contacted anybody outside the mansion for 3 days. She wondered whether Shiki or Hotaru would be worried about her.

She was not allowed to talk, even to the maid. Sometime she would try to say a sentence or two to them but they won't respnd. Every night, Mrs Hyuuga would come to her room and try to make her speak about anything related to the blackmailing. She would act as if she did not know anything and the day ended with Mikan getting beaten up by Mrs Hyuuga. And Hotaru endless blackmail was not helping either. She was dying mentally and physically. She needed to tell someone that she's alive, only barely. She closed her eyes and hit her head.

She shouldn't agree to this. What made her agree to the engagement, anyway?

_Kokoro Yome._

Mikan opened her eyes and looked up. That's right, Kokoro Yome made her agree to the engagement .She remembered what that man had said.

_The chances of them of telling you to cut off all contacts from the outside world are very high._

Yes, she had been locked out of the outside world for 1 week. They had forcibly made her cut contacts from the outside world without her agreement.

_So here, inside this phone, I have saved my number. If there is anything, contact me at once._

She smiled in realization. The hand phone that Kokoro Yome had given her was not taken from her. In fact, nobody would even suspect it was a hand phone. She thanked god that Kokoro Yome is a magician. If not, she would be a prisoner – one that would die a slow, lonely and pain death. The hand phone was hidden on the choker she wore. The choker was simple, yet breathtaking. It was black and in the middle of it was a rose which is made of silver. She went inside the bathroom quickly, since it was the only place without a camera. She took out her choker and pressed the rose and in seconds, the choker was gone and all that remained on her hands was a hand phone.

_Let's see who will get the last laugh. _She said to herself as she smirked in triumph.

* * *

**Pancakezxc**


	5. The Fifth Revelation

**The Fifth Accusation**

**Mikan's POV**

I stared at the newspaper for a few minutes before I finally realized that my jaw dropped and my mother was looking at me with a smile on her face. I then looked up.

"Where the heck did they even get the idea? I hate that jerk," I said, stomping my foot on the ground. Not only did I have the worst night of my life last night, but also the worst morning of my life. All because of that guy-not-even-worthy-to-be -named.

I looked at my mother's face to see that she was looking at me curiously.

"What do you mean? How could you hate him? Aren't you getting married?" My mother asked. She already turned off the gas of her stove to listen to me. I looked at her more closely. Why do her eyes look so weak right now?

"No! I never agreed! I just bumped into him yesterday! That idiot's lying!" I shouted with anger.

"Then why did he –," She started to say, but I cut her off.

"That son of a –," I started to say, but my mother's voice stopped me.

"Mikan! No foul words!" She shouted, walking nearer and nearer towards me.

"But mom! It's true! That basta –," I abruptly stopped. Not because of my mother's voice, but because of my mother herself. Her weak-looking eyes were still open as she coughed and coughed hard on her hand.

"Mom?" I asked, approaching her. She just kept coughing.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked her again, patting her back. That was when she finally coughed out blood. And starting then, every cough she took caused more and more blood to flow.

"Mom!" I shouted, but I hardly even heard myself because my voice was muffled by coughs. I didn't realize that that would be the last time I saw her eyes open, because the next thing she did was collapse on the floor. Her eyes closed and her hand on her side filled with blood.

"Mom!" I shouted kneeling down beside her. I looked her from head to toe and finally realized how fragile she looked, and I never noticed. I started to feel guilty, but I put it aside and hurried to my room.

There, I grabbed my phone and called the hospital nearest to our house. I told them what happened and a few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were running and frantically bringing my mother, who was in a stretcher, to the ambulance. It all seemed like a blur, because the next thing I knew, I was already sitting outside the operating room. Beside me was my mother's boyfriend, Shiki. It turns out that he didn't know either, so we decided that we'll just ask the receptionist what happened to her. She gave the papers to Shiki and read it out loud for me.

"Ms. Sakura was diagnosed with a lung disease ever since-," He scanned the paper before he said the date. "January 1, 2007."

And with that, my eyes widened. So _that_ was why started coughing on my birthday then. I wish I could've just noticed.

Shiki and I then went back to our seats after he returned the papers. There, we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, the doctor went out of the operating room. I was about to ask him about her condition, but before I could even say a word, he shook his head. And as far as I know, that means something bad has happened. Which means….

When this realization finally hit me, I felt my eyes sting. I bit my lip hard, trying not to show my tears. I held my breathe too. I was afraid that if I let it go, my tears would fall. I willed myself not to cry, because if I do, it'll show that I'm weak, and only my mother knew that I was weak. And I _will_ keep it that way.

"Mikan—," Shiko started to say, but before he could continue. I turned on my heel and ran to God-knows-where.

In the reverie, I could hear Shiko's voice calling me. But I ignored them and kept running. I always thought that my life would be wonderful, but now I'm an orphan. How bad is that?

Once again, it all felt like a blur, because the next thing I knew, it was already sunrise. And I was lying on something. Something with linen, silk, and foam. That was when my face turned sour. A _bed_? I don't remember coming home last night. I sat up and looked around. And the first thing that came to my mind were the words_Oh_ and _No._

The room was nothing like mine. It was 3 times bigger than my room at home and the bed which I am lying on right now was a Queen-sized bed. Its walls were covered in red wallpaper and there was a mini library just in the corner. I can candidly say that the room was pretty impressive. Then I looked down on my clothes. I was still wearing the normal civilian clothes I changed into before I went to the hospital. I then got up and walked towards the door, but before I could twist the knob, the door opened, revealing my worst nightmare.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Right now, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned. With it, he wore loose black jeans and black Vans. He wore a gold chain with a cross around his neck and to finish the look, his hair was as tousled as it can be.

"I see you're awake now." He said, smirking as he approached me. After everything that had happened, I still, for God's sake, hate him. But then I remembered. This is not my house. This is some stranger's house.

"Why am I here? And why are you here?" I asked, glaring at him. Yep, I still hate him.

"Why would I not be in my own house? And in your case, I brought you here. I found you asleep under a tree in the park. What were you doing there anyway?" He asked, smirking. "Don't tell me your boyfriend dumped you after knowing you were engaged to me? And you decided to sulk there?"

I didn't want to talk about it, so I just turned away.

"It's none of your business, right? So stop asking." I answered, clenching and unclenching my hands. It was clear that I was pissed.

He must've noticed too, because he grabbed her hand and held it up, his grip tight. "What is _wrong _with you? Why aren't you getting mad? You're supposed to be –," He stopped in mid-sentence because the door suddenly opened. And as if it was according to plan, he kissed me with his eyes closed. And I couldn't help what happened next.

I closed my eyes too.

From the outside, you might actually think that we were lovers just kissing in a room, but in the inside of our mouths, we were fighting an endless battle. He wanted entry, but I wouldn't give it to him. And he seemed pissed about it. And that was the most amusing part.

When we finally pulled apart, I could really see in his eyes that he was pissed. I, on the other hand, just smirked. I won this round, and I knew he knew it too. Then I heard the door slam open, and that's what got our attention away from each other. But everything after that went too fast because the next thing I knew, I was being yelled at, and I had a stinging pain on my cheek.

I was slapped.

And now I was being yelled at. I looked up to find the once calm Mrs. Hyuuga in a state where she was enraged.

"Mrs. Hyuuga-," I started to say, but she slapped me. Again.

"Shut up, you bitch! You have no right to talk to me! You're the reason why she," she gestured to Aoi, who entered the room without me noticing, "can't be the heir unless we pay!"

"What?" I asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Don't play dumb!" She still kept shouting. "I know you were the one who said that message during the party, and I know you are the blackmailer who's demanding us for _money_!"

And at that very same moment, I felt my jaw dropped.

_I'm being framed? For a crime that scared me to death?_

* * *

**Alexandrya Hale**

**We are still recruiting authors to write "Against All Will" with us! If you are interested, do contact any authors in this story:) We accept anybody, so long as you have time to write with us :D**


	6. The Sixth Reprisal

**The Sixth Reprisal**

**Mikan's POV**

The back view of his buff coloured hair disappeared from my eyes as his jade green eyes turned to face me. A mixture of shock and anxiousness darted across his face. He dashed to where I was. Natsume, however, was radiating heat waves at me.

"For what purpose did you call him for?"

"Just let me talk to him alone for a while."

"Alone, no. Talk, fine."

"You vanished shortly after her death, where did you go?" Shiki questioned with a hint of concerned.

"She doesn't have anyone now. Needless to say, she stays with her fiancé."

I shot Natsume a shut-up look. Fortunately, Shiki ignored him.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

"No."

With that answer, any question Shiki seemed to be dying to ask me was not asked. He only gave me his number and asked me to contact him whenever it was needed. He also seemed to have hinted me to call him up whenever I had a chance by myself. There was something he wanted to know. Back in his limousine, we were almost silent throughout the trip back. However, Natsume had to pry into my personal affairs.

"What did Shiki want to know just now?"

"I'm not him, how would I know?"

"I am not stupid and not an idiot like you. If with your intelligence you knew what he was indicating, what do you think with my intelligence?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

He gave me a paranoid look.

"You don't have to worry about your treatment further. I doubt you have any connection with the intruder."

_"Wait, wait. If Hotaru is the blackmailer, Kuonji is the one who bribed my manager, then who is the intruder?"_

_"Oh, I didn't tell you? **I am.**"_

"Of course I don't."

I was getting better at faking by the seconds.

* * *

We reached his mansion after an hour ride and as he had mentioned, his family members were not so hostile to me anymore. Mr Hyuuga was very civil to me while Aoi kept to her manners around me as well. Mrs Hyuuga, however, treated me as though as I did not exist. Only Natsume was indifferent. We finished a scrumptious dinner with foie gras as the main course and a variety of desserts worldwide. Then, I was sent to Mrs Hyuuga's office.

She sat on her office chair like a status, with an intense scowl on her face.

"Sit down," she snarled. I did as I was told and sat at the sofa opposite her. She took out a piece of paper from the right drawer of her title and placed it in front of me. What was written on the paper stood out firmly at me.

**Mikan Sakura will not inherit anything from the Hyuuga family.  
Mikan Sakura will not do anything disgraceful to the Hyuuga family.  
Mikan Sakura will follow instructions accordingly and not rebel.  
Mikan Sakura will not...**

My eyes skipped to the last paragraph of the contract.

**If Mikan Sakura should break any of those written above, she will cut all ties with the Hyuuga family and take responsibility for her own actions.**

Typical. I grimaced. How cruel of the Hyuuga family. I took the pen near me and signed it without hesitation. They were going to be punished anyway. What is important now is for the Hyuuga family to leave me alone, so that I could carry out the plan.

"If I find out that the intruder and blackmailer have anything to do with you, I assure you, I won't let you live."

"We'll wait and see."

* * *

I picked out an elegant scarlet cocktail dress from one of the fashion boutiques I visited that afternoon and went into the dressing room to try it out. It fitted perfectly, hugging my figure and showing off my long and slender legs. A pair of mid heel stilettos caught my attention. It was sable coloured, polished to the extent that it shone and a large gem stood at the tip of it. Handing it to the sales woman, I asked for a size seven.

Koko watched me from a distance, seating near by. I still couldn't really accept him as my brother. It was all too sudden.

"Now all we need is a necklace."

"I'll just wear the choker you gave to me the last time. There's no need to buy another one."

He nodded his head slowly and uttered, "He would have been in felicity to know that he had such a beautiful daughter."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

I lowered my head down in answer to Koko's question.

"Good."

The Heisui Corporation was having its 21st anniversary celebration. Koko was formally invited to perform in the event. The volunteer he would choose would be Kuonji and I had to get close to him – at least enough for him to trust me. The magic trick or I should say, trap, would give me about fifteen minutes to convince him that I was on his side. I stayed at the back stage fearfully and as Koko head onto to stage and introduce himself to the Benzence, I went down to the basement directly below the stage.

Time crept by leisurely, while my heart palpitated in my ribcage. The sound of my heart pounding resonated in my ears. A cold shiver went down my spine. I wasn't used to doing such scheming plan. I was scared that it would fail. It wasn't the time to be worrying about that though, as the trapdoor opened, dumping Kuonji on the ground.

He sat on all fours, looking flabbergasted. I gave him a faint smile. His eyes narrowed at me, blazing in suspicion.

"What is this place?" He demanded and as his eyes scrutinized me, he added, "Mikan Sakura…! I am genuinely surprised to see you here."

"I came here in hope for sympathy and help."

He gave me a questioning look. "The fiancée of Natsume Hyuuga? You do realize our companies are rivals, right?"

"That's why you're here and I'm here waiting. This marriage between Natsume Hyuuga and me, well, it's fake. You see, I'm the intruder; I'm the blackmailer. They are suspecting me but they don't have evidence against me. For now, I am off the hook, but not for long. I need help; I want revenge against the Hyuuga family. Only you can help me."

"Revenge?"

"My mother was killed because of them."

"So I've heard that your mother passed away, regretfully. But what did they do? From what I know, you sent her to the hospital personally, isn't it?"

"My mother was blackmailed by the Hyuuga family. She had borrowed a minuscule sum of five hundred thousand from their bank. However, they threatened her with weapons and forced her to commit suicide. They had tricked my mother in believing that I was under their control, that I was earning dirty money for the Hyuuga family for her. She thought that because of her, I was manipulated by them. My mother died trying to save me."

"You will be able to get inside information?"

"Yes."

A creepy smile formed slowly on his lips. "Then, we have a deal. This is my private contact number."

* * *

Once the heart killing moments were over, Koko hurried me to leave the party. I asked no questions, believing that he had his reasons for doing certain things. He had also promised that he would be with me in a few minutes or so. I took my snow coloured purse and the lemon cylindrical box containing Kuonji's contact number and my make up set. When I reached the car park, a shining sapphire blue Benz glared at me. I paused.

_"Where are you going?" Natsume questioned._

_"I'm going to shop for new clothes, shoes and accessories."_

_"You don't look like the sort who would do that."_

_Last night, pretty much everything was ruined. After the signing of the contract, I had tried to play violin. I failed miserably though. My left arm was unsuccessful in holding the violin properly in place. In my frustrations and sadness, I had flung my violin towards the door simultaneously as Natsume had opened it. Even though he managed to catch it in time, I was chided for trying to attack him. Maybe he had seen my tear streaked face, he went quiet not too long. Unfortunately for me, the commotion did not go unnoticed by Aoi and she had informed Mrs Hyuuga. Consequently, I was sent back to jail._

_"Where are you going then?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

_He roared off with his cobalt blue luxury car._

Natsume, he was here?

"That was a stupid magic show," a familiar deep voice commented. I went into hiding behind Koko's chalky Sedan, which was beside Natsume's Benz. Stealthily, I peeped from the back of the Sedan. Natsume's unmistakable cherry red eyes were facing Aoi. Horrified, I dropped my lemon cylindrical box on the floor. A loud thump rang annoyingly in my ears. The box rolled on the floor, and stopped at Natsume's foot who had by then, amble to the front of his car. He picked it up and started pacing towards Koko's Sedan. Seeing that he was coming from the right, I crawled to the left side of the car. He was going to investigate further when a soothing voice was heard.

"And may I ask why is the Genius Natsume Hyuuga gawking at the back of my car?"

"I don't need to answer you."

"My case! I have been looking all over for it just now, thanks for finding it. May I have it back?"

Natsume's eyes scanned Koko carefully and after a few moments, threw him the cylindrical box. Then, he and Aoi hopped on his Benz and drove off. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that was close wasn't it? You have to be more careful next time," he warned, now beside me.

I nodded at him gratefully and received the item from him.

* * *

Back at his place, we gathered back into the small room. Moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Koko instructed.

To my absolute amazement, Shiki stood at the door.

"Shiki? What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come."

An extra chair was moved inside the room for Shiki to sit.

"From now on, Shiki will be helping you in our quest to get rid of the Hyuugas."

"What?" I responded.

"Mikan, you are an- an orphan. I can't leave you all alone. Especially, not when you are Yuka's daughter. I will continue to take care of you. I have heard from Kokoro. The Hyuuga family is blackmailing you. I have failed to take good care of Yuka. I can't let them happen to you too. If getting revenge for your parents is what you want, then I'll help you."

Just how much did Shiki know?

After the minor shock at the beginning of the discussion, we carried on the topics we needed to talk about. Shiki had successfully managed to apply for the Heisui Corporation's Finance Manager and he would be working there the next day. He would approach Rei Serio and see if he is willing to help. According to Koko's contacts, he was also looking for my father. So, maybe, perhaps, he would help me.

As soon as Shiki left, I interrogated Koko, "Why is he involved in this? Why didn't you tell me about this? Why-"

"One question at a time, one question at a time! I didn't look for him. He looked for me. Apparently, my name card was in Yuka's jacket's pocket. He found it and came looking for me."

"And you told him half truths?"

"Well, did you want me to tell him the truth?"

I couldn't think of anything to remark and kept silence.

"Don't worry, he can be trusted. I found out something interesting. Does Subaru Imai ring a bell?"

"Hotaru's brother?"

"Correct. Recently, he is heavily in debt. He had borrowed large amount of money in funding his medical researches and experiments. Unluckily for him, it had fallen through. I think that's one of the reasons why Hotaru may be blackmailing the Hyuuga family."

"She didn't tell me that, she-"

"Mikan, Mikan. Don't believe everything what people said. You never know when they're out to hurt you."

I sighed. Why didn't Hotaru tell me? Maybe she thought that I had enough problems of my own and had no time to deal with her problems?

"Don't find an excuse for her, if that's what you're thinking."

"Fine."

"What I want to know is whether we should recruit those two to help us. They are very intelligent people and it would be fantastic if they could help. Of course, I would help them pay off their debts."

"You really are so bent on getting revenge, huh?"

"I'll take that you agree."

"Oh, one more question. Why did you sign yourself as 'My Secret Admirer'?"

Koko gave me an astonished look. "I never did."

"You didn't? Then who sent me that bouquet of flowers?"

* * *

By the time I reached the Hyuuga's mansion, my arms were about to break for holding so many shopping bags. The housekeeper had kindly done my 'shopping' for me and all I had to do was to take it home. Night had fallen.

The moment I stepped in to the house, Natusme quizzed me.

"Where did you go this evening?"

"Shopping. If you don't believe me, you can go ask Hotaru."

I struggled up my bedroom, having managed to escape from Natsume. Placing all the bags down, I lay down on my bed to rest. Minutes later, however, I was rudely disturbed by the maid with navy blue coloured hair and ultramarine eyes. I recognized her as the girl who had passed me the letter when I had first went back to the Hyuuga's mansion.

The letter had read:

_Pack your things and come in the morning._

"Ms Sakura, you have a phone call."

I received the phone from her and thanked her. She stuffed a crumpled piece of paper into my pocket and walked off hurriedly. I stared at her back view, bewildered. Entering my room, I closed the door, unwrapped the paper and spoke into the phone.

"Mikan Sakura speaking."

"Hey, Mikan. It's Tsubasa!"

_Be wary. The Hyuugas are listening._

"**Tsubasa**! Nice to have **conversation **with you! It **is **fantastic knowing I'm** being** cared for. You **listened **to me. Do **so** again. Please remember, **don't** disappoint me. You **talk** about your trip? **Anything.**"

'Please remember our code, Tsubasa, please remember! Listen to only the first word of every four words and reply me using the return code. I will listen for the first word of every three.' I prayed silently.

"**Mikan**? Are you **referring** to the **code**?"

"**Yes.**"

"Don't worry, I'll still be your listening ear if you need one. The code worked like a wonder! I never did have any problem memorizing dance steps thanks to you. The performance in Australia was stupendous! I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed. I visited some of the major farms and it was fun. I will be back soon."

"**Have** you done something,** anything** like fun enough **to **tell me? Do **say**!"

"**Well, **not really.** Let's **talk again.** Meet **with others** at **the weird** old **café, friend's** place.**"

"**Okay. **I hope you have fun with your friends, bye."

We hung up. I turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, at the break of dawn, I was wrenched from slumber by a low drumming sound from downstairs. It droned on and I couldn't stand it. So, I went down. Golden blonde hair and azure blue eyes came in sight. A smile tug at my lips. What was his name again? Ah, Ruka Nogi. He was alone in the living room, trying to play a DVD on the DVD player. Seeing that Natsume wasn't in around, I took the initiative to approach him.

"Hey," I greeted, bending slightly on my knees.

He looked up and beamed at me. "Mikan, correct?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Well, Natsume asked me to help with the event of saving stray animals and stopping animal abuse."

"The next event for Okihi HQ?"

"Right. You are an early bird?"

"Well-"

That was when the DVD inside the DVD player was played. It showed a room I've never seen before.

"This room... It's one of the-"

"What are the two of you doing?" A voice boomed.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	7. The Seventh Mission

**The Seventh Mission**

**Mikan's POV**

I turned towards the source of the voice. Mrs Hyuuga was looking intensely through her crimson orbs at Ruka and me.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She hissed. I looked at Ruka, who was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Nothing, Mrs Hyuuga. I was just asked by Natsume to look through all the discs," He explained calmly without shuddering which made me a little jealous. If I was him, I would shuddered every now and then. But then again, he was not hated by Mrs Hyuuga.

"Oh, Of course you may, dear... But," She moved forward to the dvd player and took the dvd out of the dvd player. "You're not allowed to see this."

And then, She left the two of us alone.

"What was that?" I asked Ruka, trying to break the silence that was corrupting the air.

He shrugged and answered, "Beats me."

* * *

Following the dvd incident, I left Ruka after asking him to deliver the message to Natsume, that I had some appointment so I had to skip breakfast and that I would be back before dinner. I was grateful that he nodded his head without asking me why and he returned to check all the dvd left.

I returned to my room as fast as I could and took a quick bath. Once I was done, I scanned through my wardrobe and picked the first thing that I touched and got changed. I went out of the door once I was done and called for a cab. Once I entered the cab, I told the driver to stop at the cake shop a few blocks away from the Yome residence, just in case the Hyuuga took up the opportunity to spy on me. I payed the driver a few bucks more than I owed and told him to keep the change. I thanked God that the cake shop was opened at dawn since most of the shop around the cake shop was closed.

The aroma of cinnamon wafted up towards me as I walked in through the door. A warm welcome was greeted by the waitress and I returned with a smile. Fighting the urge to buy some cakes, I walked towards the back door after shoving through the crowd of people inside the shop. I halted another cab and directed it to the Yome residence. My assumption was proven correct when I saw the familiar black car that was often used by the Hyuuga's bodyguard. I cheered silently.

_Safe._

* * *

"Good morning to you, Koko," I addressed once he opened the door of his house.

"You mean good night," He grinned. He walked in front of me and guided me towards his work room.

"You have dark circles under your eyes. Do you not sleep last night?" I asked concerned.

"Since when do the great Mikan Yukihara cares about my well being?" He chuckled. "I'm fine, really. Just some expresso will fix the dark circles."

"Coffee is not good for your health," I reminded as he motioned me to sit on the couch.

"Let's stop about the health talk. Shall we talk about the real deal?" He spoke seriously as the smile on his face faded.

"This..." He started as he presented me a thick document. "Is our plan to bring the Heisui down."

I paused for a while before saying, "When will we execute the plan?"

He look at me blankly and replied, "The first time we met, I predicted about how drastic your life will change, right?"

"Yes, and it came true. Look at how miserable my life is now," I responded. He giggled a little.

"Well, let me make another prediction today. Heisui will be down within one week, or two weeks at most."

"That fast?" I inquired with amusement in my voice.

"Time is not on our side, Mikan. Let's just pray that the lady luck will smile at us."

* * *

Has this ever happened to you? You went someplace that you used to visit often; it is a very familiar place. However, one day you just looked around and it seemed different, somehow, even though nothing had changed. You kept walking and you looked around your surrounding only to find yourself thinking, "This isn't right. I don't recognize this area."

That happened to me when I stepped my foot inside the cafe the gang and I used to visit after school. The cafe was hidden by taller buildings that was surrounding it so I was sure that no one would spy on us. The place was exactly the same as how I remembered it. But I felt lost inside the place.

"Welcome," I heard the owner of the cafe uttered. "It's been a long time since I saw you and the gang here. How are you guys?"

"We're fine, thanks for asking!" I smiled at him .

"So you guys still perform?"

"You bet!" A voice responded from behind. I turned around to see Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" I screamed in delight before squeezing him out of happiness.

"Now, now. Don't kill me, Mikan," He whimpered while trying to make me let go of him.

"I see you guys are still close after that accident ..." Tsubasa tensed up when he heard the word '_accident'._

"Alright then! Tonight's on the house! Go order whatever you want!" He gave us a smile while I jumped in delight.

We walked towards one of the table.

"So how does it feel being engaged, Mikan?"

I sighed loudly and muttered, "Imagine being spied on 24/7 by a camera and having to hide your face in public just in case some paparazi was spying on you."

He laughed at my statement, "Many would kill just to be engaged to one of the Hyuuga, you know?"

"And I would kill just to escape from the engagement. So how is life?" I questioned avoiding the subject.

"Just like the usual. How is you arm?"

"You knew?"

"Of course. It was broadcasted by the news and was written on the magazine. You don't know?" I shook my head furiously.

"Well... Now you know."

I looked at my feet, taking a sudden interest in it. He knew? Then why didn't he tell me anything? Some messages? Like, get well soon? Then it hit me.

"Tsubasa, did you send me a bouquet of flower with a message 'Get well soon by Your Secret Admirer' ?" He looked at me weirdly and opened his mouth.

"I didn't."

* * *

I tip toed towards my room. Dinner was over hours ago. I'm doom and I knew it. The mansion was dark. Not even a single light was lit. It was a sign that nobody was awake and I was glad to know that. I did not wish to deal with any Hyuuga at the moment. I could hear the rain pitter-pattering on the roof. I sighed for the umpteenth time as I walked on the hall of the mansion. Suddenly, I felt a strong force on my shoulder. Whatever it was, it was definitely slimy and it was making it's way down to my waist.

I tried to make the slimy object that was embracing me to let go, but the force was too strong. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with my attacker. I was ready to shout to get some attention when my attacker whispered on my ear with his husky voice, "Did you miss me?"

Realizing who my attacker was, I turned around to face him. And indeed, it was Natsume.

"Let go!" I whimpered.

"Not until you tell me where you have been."

"It's none of your business! Now let go!"

"None of my business? Maybe you've forgotten that you are engaged to me."

"Does being engaged to you-" I smacked his face and pushed. "Means that you have to invade my privacy?"

"Just tell me where you have been!"

Luckily for me, Koko had come up with a plan to what to tell them about my disappearance. I threw a pamphlet at him.

"Look! I was at the music festival 2011! I was asked to give a lecture!"

Not that I lied. After I met Tsubasa, I dashed to the festival and was greeted enthusiastically by the staff there. They insisted on having me on the stage to give lecture to the young musician even though I was 3 hours late.

"From early at dawn? I don't believe you," he raised one of his eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you to believe. Now let me go!"

"What's going on?" I heard a female voice shriek. I turned towards the voice and saw Mrs. Hyuuga with her pajamas on, hugging her body. She switched on the light and I finally got a chance to see Natsume clearly. He was wet from head to toe.

"My baby! What happened to you? " She shouted while running towards Natsume .

"I was with Mikan at the music festival, mum. Then it rain, so I loaned her my coat so she wouldn't get wet."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Did he just save me from being questioned by Mrs Hyuuga?

"Is that why you two didn't show up for dinner? A date was it?" She looked at me waiting for an answer. I nodded and she sighed.

"Alright. I shall go back to my room now. Natsume, please dry yourself up," She ordered without giving me a single glance and turned towards her room. Natsume headed towards his room not long after she's gone.

I could have sworn I saw him winked at me.

* * *

_"A secret room? At the Hyuuga?"_

_"Yes, I saw a dvd about it. I have a feeling Ruka Nogi know about it. He said something like 'that room... It was one of the-' but he was cut off by that mad woman."_

_Koko was so deep in thought that I didn't dare to mutter a single word. He stood up and took a bracelet and a fountain pen from his desk._

_"These are my new products. T__he bracelet... Is a camera," He said while showing me a bracelet that was pearl in color.__"The fountain pen is a recorder."_

_"I think I know where this conversation is going. You want me to search for the secret room, take a picture of it and record any conversation worth recording and then show it all to you. Am I right?"_

_"Bingo! Search for the room tonight when the Hyuuga are asleep, will you? I have a feeling that this secret room may have some connection to the dark secrets of the Hyuuga family."_

* * *

**Pancakezxc**

* * *

And I was back to square one again.

Either the Hyuuga's mansion was build like a maze or I have a terrible sense of direction. I didn't think I would get lost in the mansion, and thus, did not bother to mark the place. Then, after twirling around the place for many rounds, I gave up and used the fountain pen that was given to me to scratch the precious wallpaper on the walls. I scratched a heart at first, followed by a cross and then a smiley face. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't seem to be able to get away from the three symbols I made. It was as though as the symbols were hunting me!

I had guessed the room to be located at the third and fourth floor, since I was never allowed entry to those floors. It didn't occur to me that they might actually have a basement. In addition to that, none of the rooms were unlocked. I sighed, chiding myself for not thinking of that. I mean, people would lock away things they don't want others to find. So, what made me think that I could go up, turn right and Eureka, find it.

_Clok. Clok._

I shuddered. Not to mention the number of maids walking around, night guards were as much too. With my back leaning against the wall, I stealthily tip toed like a crab. My eyes focused on what was behind me as I reached a cross section. After that, I rushed to my left, only to find myself crashing down onto the floor, bringing the maid who was holding a basket of white sheets with me.

Just Great.

Our gaze clashed. It was the same maid as I met when I had the resolve to be Hyuuga's bride. She was also the same person who had cautioned me against the Hyuugas. Both of us hastily picked up the white sheets and placed it in the basket.

"Why did you help me the last time?"

"I was told to help you," she answered with a grin on her face.

"By whom?"

"I cannot say," she responded and lost her beam instantaneously.

"Is it one of the Hyuugas?"

"I cannot say."

I hesitated to mention Koko, fearing that she was not someone sent by him and in doing so; I would expose myself to some nasty treatments by the Hyuuga family again.

"What can you say?"

She smiled, as though as I had finally asked the right question.

"I'm here to help and you have to leave now before you are found out."

_Bum. Bum._

"I will distract him. Leave while you can. Carry on this route and you shall soon find the stairs."

I nodded. She stood up and turned towards her left.

"Young Master," I heard her greet and started pacing silently towards my exit.

"Who was it you were talking to just now?"

"There is no one."

"Really."

I dashed down the steps.

* * *

I reached my room and plonked myself onto my bed. They had returned me my rights of good living, though my phone calls and whereabouts were strictly followed. Just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Natsume barged into my room. I sat up immediately and glared daggers.

"Do you not know how to knock?"

"Had fun treasure hunting?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Nonoko spilled you. You don't have to hide anymore."

"Nonoko? I don't know who she is."

"Really?" He questioned skeptically. He closed my room's door and went to lie on my bed.

"What are you doing here? Get out. This is my room."

"What are you talking about? You are my _fiancée. _I have every right to be here and you have to share your bed with me."

As he finished, he removed his long sleeve button down shirt and his black ripped jeans, revealing a white shirt tank and ebony dark boxers. He hopped onto my bed and made himself comfortable. Then, he gave an amused smirk.

"Joining me, _honey?_"

"No!"

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

Silent rage swept over me and I refused to answer him.

"Well, I suggest you get some rest. We are _having a big day tomorrow._"

"What big day?" I inquired, suspicious.

"If you snuggle up to me, I will tell you."

"Never! What is with this change of attitude anyway? You must be plotting something malicious."

"Maybe, maybe not, but you'll never know. Poor Mikan, always kept in the dark."

"Oh, shut up. It's not important, anyway."

"Is that what you really think? Or are you trying to comfort yourself?"

"I am not!"

"So, are you going to let me cuddle you or not?"

I pouted my lips and fought with myself inwardly. Then, I decided that there was no harm done in hugging. After all, it might be some important information we could use to exact revenge on them. Reluctantly, I crawled towards him and rest myself in his arms. His smug grew wider. His warm arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. My spine tingled slightly. I held my breath.

"Our agreement?"

"We're going to throw our engagement party tomorrow."

"What? Isn't this just a make up marriage?"

"Of course, this isn't. Why did you think you needed to sign that contract for? My father had found you eligible of becoming a Hyuuga. Aoi has no objections towards it since Imai had confessed that it was her own doing an-"

"What? Hotaru confessed?"

"Don't interrupt me, Idiot. And my mother can find no reason of proving you related to the intruder, Anna Umenomiya."

"Anna?" I queried, to be sure, since Koko had told me personally that he was the intruder.

"She's the head chef that prepared the scrumptious meal that evening."

"Are you guys going to do anything to Hotaru?"

"Seeing that she is your friend and that you make a suitable wife, my father is requesting my mother to drop the case as long as Imai stops."

"Why are you guys being nice out of the sudden?"

"You are going to be part of the family now, so I might as well tell you. My father did not know that my mother kept you in the room and beat you. Now that the truth has been revealed to him by Aoi, he's furious. And if he's raging, the whole family is in short, as good as dead."

"So, your father wants you to treat me right?"

"What makes you think that an Idiot is sexually appealing?"

"You Pervert!"

"Now, now. We are going to learn to get along, seeing that you are barely half way to death."

His arms tightened and he pulled me closer, after switching off the lights. His lips rested on my neck and I nearly shrieked, not wanting anything to happen. But he stopped and rested surprisingly. My long night had begun. My skin tickled and my heart throbbed rapidly.

Somehow, being in his arms made me forgot to breath, and at the same time peculiarly reassured.

* * *

That morning, when I woke up, Natsume was no longer beside me. An empty feeling swept past me. I shook off that thought and went to make a call to Koko.

"Hey, Koko. I don't think we can carry out our plans today. I'm going to have my engagement party."

"I know. You didn't know? Invitations were sent out a week ago."

Why didn't the Hyuugas tell me anything? Was is mine, or their's?

"Do you know my wedding date?"

"It's funny that the bride doesn't know. Two months later."

"Oh. I'm not really going to marry him, am I?"

"Don't worry, I have already thought of something."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes. Tonight, your mission will be to approach and convince Rei Serio, Nobara Ibaragi and Hayate Matsudaira to give you their shares of the Heisui Corporation. They each hold 25%, 8% and 5% respectively. If they want money in return, then tell me immediately. I'll see what I can do about it. Just to update you, Akira Tonouchi's 7%, Nodacchi's 5% and Kazu Yukihira's 4% is already our's. Shiki has successfully persuaded them to help us, but also partly because they used to be your father's subordinates."

"Which means we already have 16%?"

"Yes."

"But even if I get the other three on our side, it totals up to only 49%. Kuonji still have the remaining 51%."

"Not exactly. Now this time, we'l need a bit of luck. The board of directors in Heisui also includes Reo Mouri with 5%, Mihara Kanbu with 6% and Himemiya with 10%. Kuonji only has 30% of the company's share. We can be sure that Reo and Mihara will be siding with Kuonji, but it adds up to 41% only. Himemiya has never participated in any decisions. So, as long as she remains neutral, Heisui is as good as our's."

"Kuonji, he will never let them happen. Himemiya has always been at his side. When the time comes, she will side with him, won't she?"

"That's why; _Let's hope Lady Luck is smiling upon us._"

"One more thing, how will I recognize the three people?"

"Your darling fiancé will introduce them to you."

* * *

After a rather awkward breakfast with the Hyuugas, Natsume and I headed for one of the most famous boutiques belonging to the Hyuuga family. Mr. Hyuuga apologized to me once, personally, for his family childish behaviour and welcomed formally into the Hyuuga family. Mrs. Hyuuga did not say anything while Aoi simply smiled at me. We did not speak to each other in the car. He didn't say anything about last night, so I didn't either, thinking that I was reading too much into it. The limousine stopped and we strolled out.

With my right hand trying to feel for the zip at the back, my left hand kept itself busy by holding the short sea green strapless chiffon gown on. I was getting really peeved after several tries.

"Are you hibernating inside, _honey?_"

"I am not! I can't seem to zip up the stupid dress!" The instant I had allowed the words to flow from my mouth, I regretted it. For the next moment, Natsume pulled the the piece of pearl curtain aside and entered the dressing room. I was about to scream when his right hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up. You want to expose our secret to the people here? Besides, there's no one else here."

'Now, that's the frigging problem!' I exclaimed to myself. Since it was strapless and it had provided the cups, I had removed my brassiere. His fingers nimbly zipped my dress in seconds. Then, he stared at me for a short while I blushed like a pink rose.

"The dress size is too big. Ask for too size smaller. You have a surprisingly small figure."

"Wow, thanks," I replied sarcastically, and for the brief period of time, my embarrassment was replace with displeasure.

"I didn't know polka-dots were in fashion."

My heart froze and I didn't turn my head. I knew fully what he was talking about. I had left my polka-dotted bra on the small beige stool at the corner. I gulped and threw my head at his direction. He was holding my brassiere! Horror rippled through my skin. I dashed to his side and grabbed it from him. Simultaneously, my left hand no longer held my dress in plain.

"You don't have to get so excited in showing me what you have, you know."

I didn't understand what he meant at first, and then it occurred to me that the neckline of my dress was falling below its supposed position. I grabbed it hastily, going red in the face. About that time, the sales assistant came in, holding a short magenta one shoulder sheath dress and a short amber halter neck laced dress. She handed both dresses to me. Natsume shook his head and ordered her to put the two dresses away.

"Get me a long tangerine sequin dress with layered ruffles at the bottom, beaded in the middle and backless."

* * *

I paced worriedly in the dressing room. I didn't have the confidence that I could convince those three to help me, not to mention that I don't even think I could speak to them privately. The door opened and I paused to see who. Nonoko had come in with my diamond choker dotted with rubies. It was supposed to complete my perfect look. My hair was tied to an elegant up-do. I sat down and she helped me put the choker on me.

"So, did you say anything to Natsume?"

"About you? No."

"Really?"

"Yes. Like I had said, I am here to help," she explained, with an enigmatic smile on her face.

Then, she left the room. I couldn't really pinpoint what was wrong, but I decided that I could not trust her. Few moments later, I heard the door creaking open again. This time, however, I didn't bother to turn and look who was it. I had assumed that it would be Nonoko.

"Wow, Natsume Hyuuga sure is lucky to have such a beautiful bride," a bone-chilling voice reverberated around the room.

My heart nearly dropped.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	8. The Eighth Trouble

**The Eighth Trouble**

"Don't turn around," the voice warned menacingly. I obeyed. The door creaked and shut. A cold shiver ran down my spine. Now, he's sure we're alone. I gulped.

"I hear that you are Izumi's daughter?"

"Who did you hear that from?" I asked, cautiously.

"Answer the question!"

I hesitated and could feel that he was behind me already.

"Yes."

Silence roamed the room for a while and I decided that it was safe to turn to look at him. He had ebony black spiky hair and had metallic earrings hanging on his ears. His lips were covered in an ugly black colour. His face was covered by a mask. I could feel him glaring at me.

"What proof do you have?"

"Why do I need to prove to you? Who are you anyway?" I challenged.

"If you are Izumi's daughter, why are you engaged to Natsume Hyuuga?"

"What has that got to do with you?"

"You do know what they did to him, don't you?"

"And how would you know?" I questioned. In the midst of trying to figure out who he was, the door swung open harshly. A familiar raven hair girl came into sight. Behind her, an azure hair boy with saffron eyes was also seen.

"Mr. Hyuuga is looking for you, Persona," the guy spoke. Persona shot me a death glare before leaving the room with him. One they couldn't be seen anymore, Hotaru closed the door.

"Hotaru, why didn't you tell me that-"

"Now is not the time to talk about this. That guy you met just now is Rei Serio. Persona is what everyone calls him, for some unknown reason. The one behind me is Hayate Matsudaira. I have convinced Hayate Matsudaira to help us already. All we have to do now is to persuade Persona. However, we have one bad news. Nobara Ibaragi isn't coming tonight."

* * *

Mrs. Hyuuga muttered softly to me, "You better read according to the script."

"And what if I don't?"

"I won't recommend that."

She dragged me to where his relatives gather. Natsume was nowhere to be seen.

"Mikan, this is my nephew, Ryuu. Ryuu, this is my son's fiancée, Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga introduced and then mumbled warningly to me, "Now, greet."

"Hello, it's my pleasure and honour to meet such a ravishing lady," Ryuu smiled and extended his right hand towards me.

I returned his smile and took his hand. "No, the pleasure's all mine."

Mrs. Hyuuga jabbed me in the ribs with her index finger. My mouth remained shut.

"Mikan was wondering if she could get to see your company sometimes. She has much to learn."

She jabbed me once more, this time with her elbow.

"Sure, why not? Why don't you pick a date and I will prepare for your visit. That reminds me, didn't Natsume want to come by my office the other time? I have not seen him. Both of you-"

Oh, bother. Maybe that was why Natsume was nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Hyuuga seems to be only thinking about how to strengthen Okihi even more. I suspect the engagement party she threw for us is just to get more business deals, sponsors and partners.

"Congratulations, Mikan Sakura, for finding the _right man,_" A familiar voice echoed from behind me. Mrs. Hyuuga and I turned to face him. As I had guessed, it was Kuonji. The way the Hyuuga does things, it puzzles me sometimes. Wasn't Kuonji, Rei and Hayate from Heisui? Why are they at a Hyuuga's engagement party? From what I know, engagement parties are for one's relatives and close friends.

"Thank you for your blessings, but she doesn't need it," Mrs. Hyuuga gnarred. Persona and Hayate stood behind Kuonji. The strange thing was, Hayate's eyes were roaming around the room, as though as he was looking for someone or something.

"I believe, I was talking to Mikan Sakura," Kuonji growled.

"Thank you," I replied immediately. "Why don't you take a seat at your table? Dinner is soon to be served and I heard that tonight's performance is going to be interesting. I believe it's worth watching."

"Well, since it is the request from the soon-to-be bride, I will. Let's go. If only s_ome people_ were as courteous as you, Mikan, there would be world peace."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Mrs. Hyuuga retorted.

"I think you know who I'm referring to, better than I do at least."

As he left, Mrs. Hyuuga chided, "You don't have to be so civil to him."

* * *

I settled down on my seat as I waited for the first dish to arrive. There were only seven tables with nine people on each table. Both my friends and the Heisui Corporation sat on one table. The other four tables were occupied by the Hyuugas' friends and relatives. Natsume only appeared after the second dish was dished out. He was dressed in a crimson tuxedo with his maroon tie hung loosely around his neck.

As he sat down beside me, I murmured, "Where were you?"

"Mind your own business."

I pouted. "You could have at least warned me that your mother had a habit of turning every opportunity to a business deal."

He shrugged. "You would find out in time to come anyway."

_"Now, let's have a round of applause for Koko, the Magician!"_

At this, I turned to watch my sort of brother's performance.

"May I ask for three volunteers to come up?" Koko announced. To my amazement, Kuonji stood up and went forward. Then, what was even more unbelievable happened. Natsume actually followed suit! Seeing this incredible scene, I did not know quite to expect next. Also, I was wondering what Koko's reaction would be. He kept his smile on and asked again, "May I have one more volunteer?"

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to go up. After a few minutes of no reaction from the audience, Koko suggested, "Since the soon-to-be bridegroom is up, may I ask for the soon-to-be bride to come up as well?"

What? You're kidding, right?

I faced Koko. His face clearly showed, "Listen to the instructions and come up."

Natsume was frowning and shot me a what-do-you-think-you-are-doing-get-up-here look.

Kuonji merely smiled, but I knew it meant more than a smile.

Just great. I went up on stage.

"Now, I am going to read your minds. Take a piece of cardboard and black marker from my assistant and write down what you are currently thinking. When you are done, hold it to your chest and don't let anyone see."

His assistant handed me the things and I scribbled "MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA" in big and bold letters. Natsume and Kuonji finished what they were writing as well. We hold the cardboard to our chest.

"I will start first with Miss Sakura."

He took a deep breath. "I want you now to think hard about what you just wrote and keep on thinking about it okay?"

I nodded my head. Being a complete dunce in "magic", I followed his instructions and really expected him to know what I had written. He took my hands and held them tight, looking directly at me in the eye. About ten seconds or so later, he closed his eyes and let out a grin.

"You wrote 'My name is Mikan Sakura' on the cardboard!"

I was astounded. Did mind reading actually exist? I showed the cardboard to the audience and the sound of hands clapping filled the room.

"How long are you intending to hold her hands?" Natsume snarled.

At this, Koko let go both my hands and responded, "Chillax. I was not doing anything. Your turn."

"I'm not going to hold your filthy hands."

"Natsume, you should cooperate with the magician when you decided to become a volunteer," I reproached him. He fired me a scowl.

"It's okay, there is another way to do it. Can you stick out one finger then?"

"No."

"How about this? I get my assistant to bring me a tube. You hold one end of the tube and I hold the other."

"Why bother? Unless Natsume is actually afraid of turning gay after holding your hand or touching your finger?"

"No one is afraid of doing anything," Natsume snapped and stuck out his finger. Koko smiled and nodded gratefully towards Kuonji. Unfortunately for Koko, no matter how hard he tried, Natsume refused to look at him in the eye. Anyway, after countless times of trying, Koko gave up.

"You wrote 'This whole thing is stupid' on the cardboard..."

Silence crawled past the room. Seeing that Natsume had no intention of showing his cardboard, I took it from him and displayed it to the audience. However, there was almost no response from the audience.

"Moving on," Koko continued. Kuonji was very cooperative and in a matter of minutes, Koko had his answer.

"You wrote 'All Hail Heisui Coorporation' on your cardboard!"

At this, another awkward silence crept around the room. Out of the sudden, Kuonji started clapping his hands and nodding his head.

"Very good," He revealed what he wrote.

"Let's have a round of applause for our volunteers!"

We went down the stage. As I passed by Kuonji, he whispered, "Meet me."

* * *

During dinner time, I noticed Natsume's guests and relatives walking around, talking to each other. I decided that it would be a good chance for me to converse with Persona again. However, just as I stood up, Natsume grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Hotaru."

"You are not allowed to."

"Why?"

"You are planning something, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let go."

"Hey, Natsume, can I talk to you for a second?" Ruka's voice was heard. He sighed and let go. I smiled in triumph and trotted over to Hotaru's side. Surprisingly, Hayate and Persona was there.

Persona stood up and gave me a sign to follow him. I turned to where Natsume was.

He was busy talking to Ruka.

I turned to where Kuonji was.

He was talking to Mrs. Hyuuga.

I nodded and followed.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

* * *

I looked around at the setting. Persona was walking quickly, as if he was nervous about something. Part of me wanted to see if I could get him to help us.

But quite a few things about that man told me he would most likely stay loyal to Heisui until the very end.

Was that the only thing that scared me?

Hell no it wasn't.

Persona, or Rei Serio, or whatever you call him…he had a horribly haunted look on his face.

That scared me too.

But I think everything about him scared me.

Scared me so much I wish someone would just take me away from him. I never liked being a damsel in distress, but every fiber of my being was telling me to run.

Run away from everything, from reality. As long as I didn't know, I wasn't responsible for anything, right?

Of course, it was far too late to even think about running away.

He stopped, and I looked around once again.

He was breathing heavily, looking around, at me.

Haunted, haunting.

He was both of them.

"If you are Izumi's daughter, why are you engaged to Natsume Hyuuga?"

Same question.

But this time, I knew he wanted a different answer.

I complied, "Because of Heisui."

His expression was unreadable. But hey, I told the truth.

Just a shortened, generalized, version of it.

"I'll accept that for now."

I sighed in relief, but my own expression turned serious.

"So _Rei, _may I ask you how you know my father?"

From blank to serious in a second.

"Why do you think I know him at all?"

"Because that whole nervous pace you had? And the slight bit of warmth in your tone when you said his name? I know he was important to you."

Silence.

"The problem is, I don't know how."

From serious to hostile.

"Don't try to figure that out. You, are just a pawn, just like the rest of those "guests"."

"You used his first name."

"Does that mean anything?"

"You're personal anger on the engagement."

"I dislike the Hyuugas."

"Then why do you own 25 percent of Heisui, a company affiliating with the Hyuuga family?"

More silence.

"If you want Kokoro Yome to get his childish revenge, I would recommend we move on to another subject."

I stayed quiet.

"But if you want to _ever _want to "escape" from this engagement, I would recommend you know as little as possible."

"How come then?" I snapped. Fear and anger were never a good mix for me. I was scared of what he could do, yet angry about what he was doing right now.

"Because the less you know, the higher chance you'll have of leaving this mess without a stain or mark on your record."

I smiled, "Well then, are you going to help or not?"

"With what exactly?"

"If you truly knew my father, and who Kokoro Yome is, I bet you know exactly what I'm talking about."

And with that, I walked away from him, knowing that I still had a lot to do.

Besides, I just had a terrible feeling about that relationship between him and my dad. I just _had _to know. Curiosity would overcome my own prudence, I just knew it.

* * *

Once I (finally) got back to the "party", I saw that someone was glaring at me.

Screwed?

Depends who it is.

"Hey _honey! _I was wondering where you were!" Natsume said with fake sweetness. I knew damn well he was pissed, so was everyone else involved in this mess.

Which was everyone.

"Ah! You didn't have to! _Persona _wanted to ask me a few questions about the _wedding!_" I smiled at everyone, "Don't be so _worried _about little old me! But, do you mind if I retire to my room after the party? I feel a little _scared _about what Persona said to me! He's a really scary dude you know! Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Heh….I think he put something in my drink! Oh~" I "collapsed" into Hotaru.

"TellKuonji to meet me at the balcony if he wants to meet." I whispered to her as she "propped me up" by hanging my arm around her shoulder.

"I think she should rest at the balcony. I apologize for all the trouble."

Mrs. Hyuuga approached her, "Shouldn't she sleep in her room though? It'll be much more comfortable for her, the _poor thing_." I could tell she was all fake, "Maybe Natsume could spend some time with her, who knows?"

Hotaru wasted no time making them look like fools (trust me, she's done it with everyone), "But…..Hyuuga and Mikan are sharing a bed. She'll probably be in a…._loose _state, and everyone knows that men have hormones. I think she should stay with me until she recovers."

"But-"

"I may not know your son Hyuuga, but I do know my best friend. She can't be around many people when she's like this. By the way, I know about these things, so don't try to object. It won't get you anywhere. Not with me, not with her either."

She walked away with me without a bit of permission.

And I knew that was just the way she liked things.

* * *

"Thanks for the save."

"….just don't be an idiot next time. Now they'll be looking into Rei Serio, and we'll never get him on our side. Now it'll all depend on getting everyone else."

"Actually…"

"Actually what?"

"I have some things on him. Besides, he knows someone I know. It'll be fine."

She sighed, "Don't get too cocky Mikan."

"No worries, I won't."

"Whatever you say…"

"Hey, did you ask Kuonji about the meet?"

"Course I did idiot."

I smiled and waited.

Writing notes like this sure is convenient.

"Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes…Kuonji…You said you wanted to talk?"

* * *

******DreamswithJoy**


	9. The Ninth Destruction

**The Ninth Destruction**

Kuonji marched towards me with a smile on his face. "Mikan Sakura?"

I nodded. "Who else would it be beside me?"

He smirked. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"You are straight to the point. I like that." I gave him a smile while I leaned on the cold metal surface of the balcony. His face immediately turned serious.

"I need you to search about this..."

He shoved me a picture of a room. The room was strangely familiar and I beamed once I recognized the room.

It was the secret room I had gotten in trouble for trying to search for it. By the look of his face, I could tell that this room means something significant to him, one way or another.

I decided to put up a little act.

"What is so interesting about this room?" He froze dead on his track.

_Strike one._

"You know what, Kuonji? You're not the first person to ask me about this room." His smile turned to a frown as fast as how his smiley eyes turned serious.

"Would you be so kind to reveal the identity of the person?" He asked.

_Strike two._

"I'm sorry to say that I am not allowed to tell you anything related to the said person." I said.

"I would do anything if you tell me the identity of the person."

"No. How about, I give you every single detail of information about the said room ..."

I paused to see his reaction.

"And you give me your entire share load?"

He immediately backed away.

"This is a plan wasn't it?"

"As much as I would love to tell you it is, it wasn't." I retorted back.

"What do you need my share load for?" He almost shouted.

"Quiet, Kuonji. Do you want any of the Hyuugas to hear our conversation? They won't be pleased, you know?"

He growled under his breath but decided to keep quiet. I smirked.

_Strike three._

Kuonji, you're going down.

"I need the share to be able to carry out my plan..." I moved closer to him till my mouth and his ear were inches apart.

"To bring the Hyuuga down," I whispered quietly, making sure that no one but us was able to hear what I said.

The night sky was dark, but the moonlight helped me to see his bewilder expression.

"I will let you think about it."

I turned towards the main hall, as I was about to open the door, Kuonji shouted, "Wait!"

I turned around so that I would be able to see him properly. His expression was unreadable. Despite his expression, I could tell that he was hesitant.

It was as though as he was going to make a move that would make him regret for his entire life.

"When do you need my share load?"

Gotcha. I smirked.

"As fast as possible. I will need more share load to bring down the Hyuuga... Even though yours is enough, the chances of them going down will be higher if I have more... Share load."

"I understand. I will convince the other owner of the share to give up... Their share."

"No! If the lower rank knew about this, they might tell the media once the Hyuuga is down!"

"How about convincing those that you trust instead? Like the board director of Heisui?"

He gave out a loud sigh before saying, "Tomorrow. I will let you have the entire share tomorrow."

"I promised I won't let you down." I gave him my angelic smile before turning towards the main hall of the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Natsume asked me. Even with the hint of concern in his face, I could tell that he was just acting things out.

"I'm fine, I apologize for making you worry ..." I bowed to the group of guest that was crowding my fiancé_._

"It's okay, really. We don't mind. Right?" Natsume smiled as he averted his attention to the guest. The guests, who were charmed by his smile, nodded blindly as Natsume smirked as if he just won a battle.

_Bastard._

Hotaru approached me and gave a hand signal. The code.

**"Hayate**is kind to**share**the cake that**is**not good as**ours.****"** She gave a small smile at the end of the sentence. "Oh look, it's late. As much as I would love to stay, I have to return home early tonight."

She muttered goodbye to Natsume and went to Mr and Mrs Hyuuga to say her goodbye.

I looked around the place and noticed that most of the guest had left. I turned to Natsume and whispered, "Natsume, may I be excused for the rest of the night?"

He nodded. Before I left, he grabbed my arm and whispered in a husky, yet seductive tone, "My room."

I blushed when I realized what he meant. "No" I replied sternly.

_Pervert, Idiot bastard._

* * *

The next morning, I used the handphone that Koko gave me and browsed the internet. I checked my e-mail and saw Kuonji name in the sender section.

I opened it up and saw it. His e-mail was sweet and simple. He had given me his and the rest of the board director share of Heisui.

I text Koko in delight, fighting the temptation to call him for a Hyuuga might be listening. Koko replied me in less than a minute.

He said that Persona too, had given us his share. His answer befuddled me. I thought that he would not give us his share considering his snobby attitude.

All that left now is... Nobara Ibaragi. I scanned the document Koko had shown me the day he told me his 'Wonderful' plan to bring Heisui down. I searched and searched until I saw her name.

The contents of the document stated the cafe that Nobara frequently visited, her family and other stuff. Her picture was attached on it too.

How convenient. It turned out that the cafe Nobara visits frequenty was very near to the Hyuuga house. It took me less than 10 minutes to reach the place.

I spotted her immediately. The curly messy hair, the pale white skin... It totally matched the photo Koko gave me.

"Nobara Ibaragi?" I approached the girl whose eyes seem to be wary of me. She nodded as she eyed me curiously.

I took the chair that was situated in front of her and sat down.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you!" I smiled. She looked at me hesitantly before asking, "You're... You're not afraid of me...?"

"Of course not! Why must I be scared of you?"

"A lot of people... Don't like to be near me because they said I carried the aura of... Death."

"Trust me; I met someone else who carried the aura of death or whatever you called it worse than you."

"Persona…?" She closed her mouth quickly and said, "Sorry... He's someone I know..."

I giggled. "That's who I'm referring to! So you know him!"

I found myself talking to her for hours, as if we've known each other forever.

"So you can't attend the party yesterday because you have to handle your debt and the debt collector had been harassing you for quite some time?"

Nobara nodded. After talking to her for a few hours, I found out that she had a really low self-esteem.

"You know Nobara... I can help you with your debt and the pervert."

"Re... Really...?"

"Yes. But I need something in return..."

"What is it? Tell me!" She smiled.

"Can you... give me your share of Heisui that you own?"

Without a second thought, Nobara nod. She said she would give me her portion of share as early as later that night. We exchanged hand phone number and left the cafe.

I made a mental note to talk to Koko about Nobara's debt.

So far...

Shiki had persuaded Akira Tonouchi, Nodacchi, Kazu to help us. That was 16%.

Kuonji and the rest of the board directors of Heisui were given to me this morning. 51%.

Nobara Ibaragi... 8%

Hotaru had convinced hayate to give her his share. It was easy because the poor guy seems to be attracted to Hotaru. 5 %.

I don't know how and when, but the next thing I know, Koko said Persona share was already ours. 25%.

Total: 100%.

This was it. The climax of our battle with the Heisui.

* * *

Three days later, the news about Heisui changing director was all over the media.

Kuonji reaction was priceless. I knew he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about me, unless he wanted his little dirty scheme to be known all over the world.

The Hyuuga seems to be delighted with the news. They even stopped bothering me.

As for my sort of half brother, Koko, he kept himself in his work room ever since the news of Heisui was out.

However, I received a message from him asking me to come to his mansion today. That was why, I am here taking a cab to the said place.

I entered the house after the maid opened the gate. I walked to Koko work room which I had spent a lot of times with. I knocked on the door and Koko opened it up for me.

"Mikan! You came!" He screamed in delight.

"Of course I will, Silly. So what's the occasion?" I asked as I entered the room, with him behind me.

"Heisui is ours. But we can't relax yet. Not until Okihi HQ is down. So after thinking of a lot of plan to bring the Hyuuga down, I decided on one!"

"So what is it?" I asked while I moved towards the couch, making my self comfortable.

"You must promise me first, that you won't back out after you hear my amazing plan. This plans really needs your cooperation," Koko said as his playful face immediately turned serious.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me, Koko," He smirked. Somehow I don't like the way he smirked.

"Move closer." I did. Then, he whispered his 'amazing' plan to me.

.

.

.

I let my mouth gaped in disgust as Kook's word ring in my head.

_"Seduce Natsume Hyuuga."_

* * *

**Pancakezxc**

* * *

"Tell me that you're kidding," I beseeched.

"Of course," Koko paused dramatically, as if waiting for the thunderous effect. "I'm not."

I whined. Koko fired me a sympathetic look.

"Come on, I'm sure seducing him won't be that hard, I mean, you two are getting married in slightly less than two months' time."

I let out a soft whimper before grumbling, "But you said you would do something to help me get out of the marriage, not get in."

"You will escape on the day of the wedding. However," He stopped for a short moment once more. "There are a lot of things you would have to do before that day."

"Like what?"

"Like getting Natsume to tell you all the company's dirty secrets."

* * *

Our little chat session had ended with Koko telling me that he had bought the whole of Heisui Corporation. One of my father's company was finally back in my hands, directly or indirectly. Koko had also explained that Anna Umenomiya is his girlfriend.

_That airhead took the rap for me. I heard that Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga are going to sue her and that is a lot of trouble. So, if you ever get a chance, do try to persuade them to drop the lawsuit._

I whipped out my phone after hearing my message alert tone ringing.

**3 Missed Calls and 1 New Message from _Natsume Hyuuga._**

Wondering silently what he had wanted, I opened the new message.

_Get your body and a maid of honour into the Bridal's Shop by 12 in the afternoon._

My eyes roamed to where the digital clock in my phone lay.

11:59am.

A slow amused smile played on my lips. Did he expect me to actually get there in one minute?

Well, he was going to have to wait a long time. First, I am going to have my lunch appointment with Hotaru.

"The Freaks' Cafe, please," I told the taxi driver. In about fifteen minutes of sitting in the taxi, I reached the cafe. After paying the driver, I got off the taxi. Hotaru was already waiting there with a book in her hands. I entered the cafe and headed to where Hotaru was. Just as I was take a seat beside Hotaru, a woman crashed straight on to me. I tried keeping my balance, taking a few steps back. However, I fell ultimately and knocked into a table and a few chairs. Sprawling on the floor, pain rippled across my skin like lightning. I groaned. My head throbbed with great discomfort. A pair of steady hands helped me up. It belonged to Hotaru.

The girl with sunglow coloured hair picked herself up and glared angrily at me with cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately, not caring whether it was really my fault. She threw me a disgusted look and stormed off.

"You shouldn't have apologized," remarked Hotaru.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

Both of us sat down. Hotaru's brother's debt was cleared with help from Koko and he was currently working in Heisui Corporation.

"Hotaru, would you be my maid of honour?"

There were deep furrows in her brow.

"Are you really marrying the arrogant jerk?"

"No, but I would still need a maid of honour - for acting's sake."

Hotaru nodded and muttered, "Let's get down to business then. According to our plan, we would first infiltrate the Hyuuga's mansion and find the room. After that, we get Aoi drunk - drunk enough for her to put her guard down against us. Then, we have to free Anna and do something about Kuonji."

I haven't heard it from Koko about the Kuonji business.

"Kuonji?"

"I don't think he will give up just like that. We will defeat him completely. He won't get up again. So, here's the plan..."

* * *

I pulled back my long hair and tied it into a bun. Then, I put on a cap and stuffed my hair into it. I held a bouquet of white roses with a small card attached to it tightly in my hands. Hotaru was ready as well. Her long raven hair was hidden well in a cap and her hands held tightly onto the brown briefcase We nodded to each other and hopped out of the car Hotaru had rented. After that, we entered the gates of the bungalow and pressed the doorbell. Reo Mouri, clad in a black t-shirt and denim white jeans received us.

"Are the both of you electricians?"

I nodded and looked up. He had rust coloured hair and his eyes were protected with a pair of cool shades.

"Come on in. The three computers are in the living room. Help me fix them up."

Pleased that our plan had worked, we went into his house. Hotaru had hacked his computer and introduced a virus into it. Then, she blackmailed his assistant into telling her when Reo Mouri's electricians would go and fix his computers.

"Laureen! I'm going out of the house for awhile. Take care of it."

With that, Reo Mouri left the house. We smiled at each other in triumph. Everything was going as planned. We both knew that Reo Mouri headed out because Hotaru's brother had asked to meet him. I headed into the kitchen and handed Laureen a thick pile of green papers. She was astonished at first, but understood what it meant. Accepting it, she herself went out of the house. Hotaru placed the brown briefcase under the sofa and impersonated Mihara Kanbu's voice, leaving a voice message in his telephone. Then, she fixed the computers and typed it some fake date in his computer.

All was ready. We just had to wait for the arrival of Kuonji. Hotaru had impersonated Reo and invited Kuonji to come to Reo's house to talk. A few minutes later, we were out of the house. Camping near the window of the bungalow, we made sure that we could see and hear everything happening in the house. Kuonji's platinum Audi came into view soon after. He parked his car and knocked at Reo's door. Tapping his foot lightly on the hard ground, his knocking picked up speed when no one came to open his door. We watched as he tried his luck on the door.

The door opened with ease; we had deliberately left it unlock for it. Kuonji entered his house and made himself comfortable on the sofa. His eyes floated to the computer. Curious, he switched on the computer. We waited quietly outside. Knowing that Kuonji was a paranoid, he would check Reo's email. We were sure that he would definitely see the email.

_Darling Reo,_

_I'm all set for our life of indulgence in beautiful Switzerland. I believe that you have taken the money?_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
Adelaide_

Upon reading it, we were assured that he would check through Reo's inbox. And he would not miss that email:

_Reo:_

_Got the funds from the company._

_Mihara_

Kuonji tossed the computer aside in fury as anger spread throughout his body like wild fire. As he stood up with much strength, the sofa was pushed slightly back. A small brown triangle came into sight. Kuonji bent down and picked up the brown briefcase. He placed it on the table and opened it carefully. Inside the briefcase were piles of cash stacked like sardines in a tin. His blood boiled and he flipped the briefcase away from him. Green paper flew around him. He went to the check the telephone next. Everything was going according to plan.

_Reo, Darling, have you withdrawn the money from the stupid boss of yours? I'm waiting._

_Reo, this is Mihara. As agreed, I have divided his money between us equ-_

Kuonji rammed the telephone on to the wall and flung it away. Hotaru and I exchanged glances with each other. It is about time now. Right on time, Reo's car appeared and he strolled back to his house. We smiled. The moment Reo came in, Kuonji erupted and a big fight ensued.

"How dare you betray me!"

"Wh- What? Kuonji, what are you doing here?"

Mission accomplished. Kuonji had lost - his wealth, fame and connections. We ambled quietly back to Hotaru's rented car to prevent ourselves from getting involved in the fight. On our way there, I placed the white roses on Kuonji's car.

The white card read:

_R.I.P_

_Yours sincerely,  
Izumi Yukihara's Daughter_

* * *

By the time both Hotaru and I reached the bridal shop, it was already five in the late afternoon. I was expecting Natsume to have left but when we entered the bridal shop, we had a shock of our lives. Natsume had booked our try-ons from seven to nine at night, not twelve in the afternoon. I grimaced, to think he was trying to make a fool out of me. At least I had followed my instinct to ignore the message. Hotaru and I decided to go to an Italian restaurant instead. When we reached the bridal shop the second time that day, Natsume and Ruka was already there, trying on their suits.

Hotaru had ordered a beaded white formal gown, with big folds on the lower part of the dress. It was a strapless, low cut clothing. The dress showed off Hotaru's cleavage and her almost perfect figure. On her neck lay a exquisite silver necklace. Ruka was looking gorgeous too. He had a charcoal tuxedo with an aquamarine tie that matched his azure eyes. His blonde hair was swept to the back. The ladies in the shop couldn't help but ogle at him. I was the only one sitting down without a dress to put on. Natsume had not approved of the simple white backless gown I had chosen. No, _it wasn't revealing enough._

_"Honey, get into the dressing room."_

I stood up reluctantly and headed to the dressing room. Natsume was all dressed, in titanium white suit and a crimson tie. He looked absolutely stunning. A tingly sensation filled me, then he threw me a dress. Unlike any other dress, it was s_ideless. Yes, IT WAS SIDELESS!_

It was intricately woven with laces, creased beautifully with folds and designed uniquely with veils. But what I was concerned about was the sideless part. The sides were made of veil-like material and it was filled with holes. In short, seen through. One look at Natsume's face and I knew if I don't put on that dress, he was going to choose something much, much worse. I pushed him out of the dressing room. The dress was easy to put on, considering that it was sideless. There was also a gigantic bow at the back of my gown. Minutes later, I came out of the dressing room.

All eyes burned into me. I stood shyly. Did it look nice? Suddenly, Natsume was already behind me and he helped me put on thick diamond necklace with a attractive sunstone in the middle. As he fingers brushed past my skin, I twitch slightly. He fidgeted with the hook of the necklace. That few seconds, I could feel his steady breathing on my skin and my heart raced a little. The moment he was done, I felt the weight of a necklace. Never had I worn anything that heavy around my neck.

"You look incredible, Mikan," Ruka complimented.

"Thank you," I whispered, bashfully.

Natsume's strong muscular arms stole around my waist and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel my face blushing madly.

"Ruka, how do we look as a couple?"

"As matching as fire and water," Hotaru spoke with sarcasm.

"Like Romeo and Juliet," answered Ruka with a pleasant smile on his face. "Now, let's get ready to show it to the professionals."

With his arms hooking my waist, he dragged me forcibly to where the designers' area was.

"Bring me your top designer," Natsume commanded.

A lady with sunglow coloured hair and lovely cerulean eyes turned to face us. For some reason, my heart nearly dropped. I could also feel Natsume's grip on me loosening.

She outstretched her hand, "Hello. My name is Luna Koizumi."

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	10. The Tenth Beginning

**The Tenth Beginning**

She had a strong presence about her, even though her smile had the image of someone gentle. I could tell she was older than she looked (I would assume my mom's age), and that she _clearly _was not a fan of this "marriage".

"Mikan Sakura." I smiled a little in return, but wasn't sure whether to be humble or casual. I chose humble, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah yes! The lovely bride to be! You two truly look _wonderful _together!"

I said a quick thank you. Natsume murmured something resembling a thank you and continued to look around in shock (yes, _real_, happy shock).

She continued to speak, "Well, isn't it just fabulous to know that this is all happening so _quickly? _I usually _know _about these things right away! Oh, I guess it was truly that _hurried_!"

Although some were obvious, others looked at each other in fear.

They (including myself and my _darling _fiancée) all knew this woman was angry.

But I didn't even know who she was.

More silence. She continued once again.

"Yet, it would be simply even more wonderful for me to speak with our lovely Mikan Sakura! After all, I was not notified, so I'm going to catch up here!"

Someone tried to stop her, but failed.

"Oh! Did I _forget _to say this is going to be _completely private?"_

Everyone just nodded, did a little bow, and let Luna lead me somewhere.

This reminded me of Persona, yet….

I had a feeling this woman was far more dangerous.

* * *

But somehow, she just smiled at me as if I was a ghost from her past.

"…you look just as innocent as your mother used to be. I wonder if you liked to make ruckus as well."

I gasped, wondering how (in a similar comparison to the Persona meeting) in the world she knew my mother.

"But of course, I can tell you know much more than she did at your age, probably because of the people around you._"_

I was simply awestruck. The fact that this woman (who I already knew had a lot of influence on the way things went) could possibly be on my side.

"So, what is your angle exactly?" I asked a simple question, something she should have no trouble asking.

"I know that this is all a façade Mikan. They want your parent's money, and your influence, no matter what it takes."

"What? I knew this was a sham but-"

Luna continued, "I'll explain in a moment. But, no matter how much I disliked your father, I knew he was a clever man."

I just looked at her with wide eyes, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Did you notice that when Izumi Yukihara was kicked off of Heisui, that about three fourths of the funds were" supposedly "stolen"?"

"Huh?"

She sighed, "Ah. I guess you didn't notice. They did keep it well under wraps, saying that the funds were to be invested in another new company. But they're still hunting him down, and it won't stop until all of the money is back with them. "

"But…."

"Who am I? I told you my real name over there, I am a designer, head of a few companies, and was here to check in on the store. Or more specifically _who _was in the store. When the boy over there called for their best designer, and I was there by "coincidence", they called me over."

I slowly absorbed all the information and said something, "But, are you on our side?"

She just smiled.

"On your side? Oh, I am just working for the sake of redemption! Although I shall be helping you for the time being."

I looked at her eyes once again, and realized something.

The girl from the café, it was _her_.

"And also, I did the whole rude bump into you thing in that café to make them think I hate you. So, I'll play the part."

I nodded.

"Now, tell all this to Kokoro Yome, or Koko, whatever you call him. Not a word left out."

"How come?"

"Because if not, this plan will burn to the ground."

Eventually, she gave me a phone number.

"Remember something Mikan…" her voice was all business.

Silence was the only tone that filled the room.

"To fulfill your mission, you'll have to have as much truth as lies."

"I know."

"But aside from that….we just _have _to figure out your size!"

That was when I knew that this was just going to get bigger.

And that was when Natsume Hyuuga decided to go a knocking on the door.

"Koizumi, _Honey_, are you done yet?"

"No~ We're just figuring out a few things! Your fiancée is very beautiful!"

"Thanks. Now can you hurry it up?"

Oh _wow…._it's sure gonna be a pain to seduce this guy.

…..wait. I have to seduce him.

Seduce Natsume Hyuuga.

Seduce.

Seduce.

Seduce.

Seduce.

Se fucking duce!

Oh my god….I just realized that.

Again.

Well, there's no worries.

It'll be a cinch, right?

Right?

* * *

I was about to explode by the time we exited the store. His arms wrapped possessively around me didn't help much with that. Of course, figuring out a bunch of information, knowing that Luna Koizumi knew my mother, and that my father got a lot of Heisui's previous funds?

A lot to absorb in a few hours, isn't it?

But, of course, Hotaru came over to save me before he even noticed my strange behavior.

I "collapsed" in her arms once again. She told them that I had fainted from exhaustion. Which was going to happen soon anyway if I didn't figure things out.

I went over to my bedroom at the Hyuuga mansion a few minutes later. They said a personal doctor would be coming in a half an hour. I knew I had to talk to Hotaru before I did anything else.

Luna Koizumi knew my mother, she knows about everything these people tried to keep hidden, she knew about the plans we made.

Now, I didn't know if she used her resources or had someone feed information to her.

"Mikan, what has gotten into you? Did that talk with Koizumi off you?"

"Yeah…this woman knows. She knows a lot. I don't know how much, but she knows a lot Hotaru. But for now, she's gonna help us. At least I think she is."

"Luna Koizumi? I'll look her up later. But, I have a feeling there's something up."

"Like she's-"

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"Hello? Doctor Kistuneme has arrived."

"Bring him in." Hotaru replied bluntly. I had to lay down back in my bed and try to relax.

Of course, it threw me off that he looked just like Koko.

* * *

**DreamswithJoy**

* * *

It really threw me off when saw Kitsuneme, the guy who I would easily mistaken for Koko if it wasn't for his hair.

Unlike Koko's who shape his hair messily, his was much neater.

His voice wasn't helping either.

"Mikan Sakura?" He grinned.

"Ahh... That's me." He moved closer to me and gestured the maid to get out of the room. Luckily or not, He didn't ask Hotaru to get out or I would have to put up yet another act.

I let my mind wondered as he check my pulse.

Now that I think about it, wasn't Koko adopted?

Could it be possible that the person standing in front of me is related to him? Or better yet, his twin?

Sometimes, we know the answer but prefer not to disclose it. Unfortunately for me, this was one of such moments. I made a mental note to talk to Koko later.

I licked my dry lips.

"Heartbeat... Normal." Kitsuneme went on to write something on his paper and started asking me questions.

"How do you feel lately?"

"Fine, just a little bit stressed."

"Stressed because of the wedding? Or was it something else?" I looked up almost immediately.

Kitsuneme was staring at me intensely as if he knew something. I gulped.

"Of course it was the wedding. She was expected to do a lot of things and at the same time, meet the expectation of the Hyuuga," Hotaru spoke with venom.

Kitsuneme laughed it off and continue with his questionings.

"Any allergies?"

And he continued with some random questions.

After Kitsuneme finished with his check up, He grumbled under his breath and told me, "You just need some rest; I guess it's just wedding blues."

With that, he went out of the room. I expected him to slam the door, but he closed it quietly.

Hotaru and I were silent for a while before she decided to break it.

"I would be going to my lab now. I will conduct a research about that woman... Koizumi , was it?"

I nodded.

"Okay then, goodbye," She said.

"Wait!"

Hotaru turned around and frowned a little.

"What?"

"Can you conduct a research about that doctor too? Kitsuneme was it?" Hotaru nodded and waved.

"Take care," I said. I sighed and took my handphone choker which seems to be useless now that the Hyuuga was not as cautious as they used to.

I pressed some number and dial it. As expected, I didn't have to wait long for my call to be answered.

"Koko? It's me, Mikan."

"I know. Caller ID. So what's the occasion?" I could hear Koko laughing at the other end.

At that moment, I really wanted to be Koko who can still laugh despite the situation we were in. I sighed. It would take a long time to explain to him fully what's going on. It took shorter than I had expected to explain the whole problem.

"Koko? Hello?" I half shouted.

"Uh... Yes? What is it?"

"You didn't answer me..."

"Sorry... I was just thinking about something."

"About Kitsuneme?"

He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. I knew he was thinking about that guy.

"Are you curious?"

Even without seeing his face, I could tell that he was smirking. "What do you think?"

* * *

"Who did you talk to just now?" The door opened, revealing Natsume with his "just-get-out-of-the-bed" look.

I found myself blushing and tried to hide it by smiling at him and said, "Nobody."

"Don't lie. I heard you talking on the phone."

"I was talking to Hotaru. She wanted to know whether she had left anything behind." I lied again.

That was when I remembered what Luna had said.

I must tell as much truth as I tell lies.

I groaned. Why must I remember her words now?

"Why did you groan?" Natsume asked. Darn, and I was hoping he would let it slip.

"Nothing. So what's up?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Not really. So why did you come here?"

The air immediately turned dark, and sounds stop projecting the moment I said that.

A pregnant silence.

"Earth to Natsume?" I said while tilting my head to the left a little.

"I wanted to check on you."

I froze on the spot.

What...?

Did he just say that?

And again, Silence found its way to us again.

"So ... How is your hand?" He asked. Even though the statement was simple, it really touched my heart that he took the initiative to break the silence.

"My hand s okay. I think I will be able to play the violin again in around a week or so. After it healed, I will play the violin for you. The last time I played turned into a huge mess, right?"

"It's not that bad, trust me." I didn't know whether he was saying that just to console me or not. Though I rather choose to believe he's saying that just to console me.

"Do you want to drink something?" I asked to break the ice.

"Coffee." I tried standing up to go to the mini kitchen inside my room when my leg gave in and I fall.

To my amazement, I didn't feel hurt or pain when I fall. I opened my eyes only to find crimson orbs, only an inch apart from my hazel one staring directly into my eyes.

My lips then, was touching something soft.

My heart was thumping very fast. My ears went deaf. Natsume Hyuuga and I were kissing each other.

Kissing each other.

* * *

**Pancakezxc**

* * *

I didn't know how it happened but it did anyway. My right leg tripped my left leg and my arms flailed wildly to keep balance. Just when I thought that I would have to kiss the amber carpeted ground, a pair of powerful arms took hold of my waist. In a split second, I was staring into Natsume's seductive, carnelian eyes. The next moment, his soft lips brushed against mine. All the fine hairs of my body stood and a chill gripped my heart. Natsume's warm lips nudged mine gently, as if leading me to continue. In that instance, Koko's words and my thoughts clashed.

"_Seduce Natsume Hyuuga._"

On the other hand, my mind was telling me to push him away. One of his hands snuck under my lacey white blouse. My body jerked slightly at his touch and I pushed him away. We both exhaled heavily and I stared at him awkwardly.

"You better get used to this, _darling. _It won't be long before we get married. _I will be looking forward to it._"

With that, he left me gawking dumbly on the floor. For a little while there, I wondered if I was seducing him or if he was the one seducing me.

* * *

Feldgrau, menacing clouds gathered together and overwhelmed the sky at rocket speed. Soon enough, lightning began dancing playfully in the sky while thunder rumbled noisily for it to stop. I hid under my coral blanket and my eyelids jumped at every crashed. Faint memories since I was young occupied my mind. I never did remember much about my father but from my recollection of what my mother had said about him, I knew that my father was a good man.

Another thunder boomed. Every fibre of my being trembled slightly. I reminisced about the times when my mother would comfort me in dark and scary nights. Her hand would stroke my hair tenderly and she would console me.

"_I'll be there for you no matter what happens._"

I missed my mother's soothing voice and warm touch.

That night, I didn't sleep very well.

* * *

With red and swollen tired eyes, I forced myself out of bed the next day. After leaving a note for Natsume that I would be out shopping, I headed to Koko's house.

He was still in pajamas when he came to receive me.

"What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I forgot to tell you something over the phone. By any chance, do you know Luna Koizumi?"

At the sound of the words "Luna Koizumi", Koko's facial expression changed from a jovial one to a grave one.

"Yes. She worked under Kuonji for some time. What about her?"

I reiterated what happened on that day.

"Well, she's outdated. Kuonji stole the company funds and he framed Izumi. The court acquitted Izumi years ago due to insufficient evidence. They couldn't find any evidene, of course, since he didn't do it. Perhaps Kuonji is still looking for him but seeing that Heisui is now in our hands, his search won't last long. And from what I know, people who know that you are Izumi Yukihara's daughter are too few to matter. Luna probably heard it from Kuonji seeing that Yuka and Luna have not met since they graduated from the same educational institute. She probably thinks that you are Izumi's love child but Shiki's legal child. After all, Shiki is all over the news about being the next head of Heisui. So, she probably thinks that Izumi is working behind the scenes for revenge while Shiki works in front of the scenes. I don't think she really knows anything. To think that she still believed that the Hyuugas are such superficial people. They don't need Heisui's money or your influence, Mikan. They want _power._ And to do that, the best way is through Heisui and Okihi working together. They can monopolies many more markets if the two greatest company work together. Another way is for Natsume to quickly get a bride, so that the next heir of the Okihi is decided. This ensures that only the family line gets to inherit Okihi. When Mr Hyuuga realized that you probably know some of their family's secrets, he thought that the best way is to bring you into the family. This way, you won't say a thing to the outside. He made you sign the contract, remember?"

I nodded silently.

"Luna might be helping you, but I can't be sure. I've only heard from Izumi once that she is a bad egg and is a person that one should stay away as far as possible. So, you should stay away from her and tell her nothing. I don't know what she is up to for the sake of redemption, but it is probably nothing good. I'm guessing that she wants more of revenge than redemption. I'll check her up and inform you again."

"Okay. So, did you find anything about Kitsuneme?"

"Yup. Apparently, he grew up in an orphanage. I couldn't find anything about his family. But you know, the orphanage that I found was pretty close to where your father found me."

"Maybe you want to look for him some time?"

"Not now. I'm more interested in Okihi's plan of using the 'terrains'. It's the new plot that they are planning to acquire so that they can build a resort out of it."

"What about it?"

"I've told you before, haven't I? That Okihi has plenty of dirty secrets. That's one of them. They have a habit of using underhanded means to achieve what they want. The landlord of the terrains had refused to sell that plot of land to Okihi, saying that it's a gift from his parents and that nothing would make him sell it. It's a great chance for us to get evidence. So, if possible, try to follow Natsume around. Remember, seduce? Has he begun to trust you yet?"

I shifted uneasily into another sitting position on my sofa and responded, "Somewhat."

"Anyway, just try to get as much as you can. I'll be telling Hotaru to help you."

"Okay."

"Good. Would you like some breakfast?"

* * *

I went to Okihi HQ after breakfast.

Natsume was already in his office when I reached. His secretary, a beautiful blonde hair girl with azure eyes, was wearing an extremely tight, low cut ivory blouse and a short raven office skirt. She sat cross-legged and her eyes scrutinized me the moment I got off the lift. Natsume's office was the whole 27th level of the building.

"What do you want?" The blonde girl questioned with a hint of irritation and disgust.

"I'm looking for Natsume."

"You mean, _Mr Hyuuga?_" She corrected me, as though as she pissed for calling him by his given name.

"Yes."

"Have you made any appointment with him?"

"No."

"Then, make an appointment with him first."

"But I'm his _fiancée._"

The blonde lady raised her left eyebrow at me.

"Look, lady. There are tons of girls coming up here claiming to be his fiancée, girlfriend etc. I can't let you in just because you say you are."

I sighed heavily and whipped out my mobile phone. At the first ring, Natsume picked up his phone.

"Yes, _darling_?" He answered seductively. I could practically sense a smile playing on his lips at the other end.

"I'm outside your office. Your secretary won't let me in."

He hung up without say anything next but there was a ring coming from the secretary's desk. She picked up the call and seconds later; tears welled up in her eyes. When she placed, the receiver back, tears had rolled freely down her cheeks.

"Go in."

Before going in, I thanked her and wondered what Natsume had said to her. His office was extremely spacious. There were just a few pieces of furniture around the room. I spotted two doors on the side of the room but I ignored it. Natsume was sitting on an office chair, with both his legs on the desk.

"What did you say to your secretary?"

"It's not important."

Silence roamed the room. I spoke again a few minutes later.

"I was bored after shopping. So, I thought I would come look for you."

Another silence. He rested his head on top of the chair and closed his eyes.

"Well, you are my fiancé. So, maybe you could do something to entertain me?"

By the time the third silence drifted into the room, I sighed and gave up. He was hard to talk to when he doesn't feel like it. Approximately fifteen minutes later, he got up from office chair and paced to the door. Before he left, he uttered, "Wait for me."

Then, the door slammed closed. Every word thumped into my head. It was weird to hear those words from him. Bored, I went to inspect the two doors. Both were locked. Since I couldn't find anything interesting, I went to his chair and sat down. His desk was clean and neat. There were many drawers on the desk. Curious, I tried opening them. They were locked too. There was a number pad on the table though.

I attempted to guess the code but to no avail. Messaging Koko about the number pad, I walked to his cupboard and opened it. There were three suits hanging. I searched the pockets of his suit and to my amazement; there was a key in the pocket of the white suit. I took out the key and went to try on the doors. The key didn't fit in the first door though. However, it fitted perfectly into the second door. I turned the key. The door clicked open.

I recognized the room immediately as the one I saw on the tape with Ruka. Strange enough, there was absolutely nothing except for a few boxes. A smile crept onto my lips. Closing the door, I hid the key in the pocket of my clothing. I would do a search of a room when the security system is down. After all, the room was probably under 24 hours surveillance.

Soon enough, I heard Natsume coming out from the lift. The moment he opened the door, he commanded, "Let's go."

I obediently followed him. When we were in his car, I asked him where we were going. He did not answer me but continued driving. Due to my unrested night, I fell asleep in his car.

* * *

"Hey, Idiot. Wake up."

I grumbled slightly at the rough and deep voice.

"Wake. Up."

I frowned a little and muttered, "A little whil-"

Then, something soft stroked my lips. I was wide awake instantly. This time though, I didn't push him away. I had a mission to do. And I wanted to finish it quickly. I would run away to somewhere where no one can find me once my revenge is complete and once Koko found where he belonged and once I solved my father's mystery. I opened my mouth a little and he nibbled my lower lip. We deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer towards him.

We pushed each other apart a minute later to breathe. Once I stabilized my breathing, I inquired, "Where are we?"

"At the terrains."

The word alerted my brain to pay attention to the words he was going to say.

"Terrains?"

"The Okihi will be acquiring this piece of land next week."

"Why?"

"We'll be building a resort here."

"A resort? Why?"

"Shh… Look up."

I followed the direction of where his eyes were gazing and noticed that I was staring at the sea. The tangelo sun was resting for the day as it spilled its last rays across the glaucous sky. Aureolin and amaranth hues gave the sky a beautiful warm look. A tint of indigo could also be observed as a line bordering the sun's rays from the sky. It was a magnificent view. The sea glowed in a charming coquelicot colour. Seconds later, the sun was tucked safely under the horizon and the final rays of warm colours ceased to exist.

"When the resort is built, you can come here anytime and stay in the presidential suite."

"Huh?"

He flashed a minute smile at me. The smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing stopped for a moment.

He started up his car and I knew we were going home. His left hand lay on my right hand. Slow warmth rippled across my skin and my heart palpitated foolishly.

Maybe seducing him won't be as hard as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	11. The Eleventh Realization

**The Eleventh Realization**

"_I know that this is all a façade Mikan. They want your parent's money, and your influence, no matter what it takes."_

Of course. Right when I start getting confident too.

But Koko said they only wanted power, right? Then why do I have a strange feeling that I _have _to talk to Koizumi again.

Yet, Koko said she was outdated. That she hadn't seen my mom for a long time. Somehow though, I can't believe it. How could she say she was helping me if she had outdated info? If Kuonji had all that money, wouldn't he have already planned something?

"_To fulfill your mission, you'll have to have as much truth as lies."_

I just looked at the car, shocked at what she just did, what she just _told _me.

Kuonji was going to strike, he was going to do something that could….

"_Because if not, this plan will burn to the ground."_

I need to know when this was going to happen, as soon as possible. Kuonji was going to be on the VIP list on several events with both Natsume Hyuuga and myself.

"_No~ We're just figuring out a few things! Your fiancée is very beautiful!"_

Fiancée. Wedding. He was going to do something at the wedding.

"_On your side? Oh, I am just working for the sake of redemption! Although I shall be helping you for the time being."_

To redeem his career….he was going to reveal everything.

"_But aside from that….we just have to figure out your size!"_

Emphasis on have. I took out my cell phone and dialed 4 numbers.

H=Press 4 two times when texting

A=Press 2 once while texting

V=Press 8 three times while texting

E=Press 3 two times while texting

Eight numbers. But, a phone number is only seven. And with an area code, it's missing two numbers.

Then what is this?

Luna Koizumi.

"…_you look just as innocent as your mother used to be. I wonder if you liked to make ruckus as well."_

"_But of course, I can tell you know much more than she did at your age, probably because of the people around you."_

"_I know that this is all a façade Mikan. They want your parent's money, and your influence, no matter what it takes."_

"_I'll explain in a moment. But, no matter how much I disliked your father, I knew he was a clever man."_

"_Did you notice that when Izumi Yukihara was kicked off of Heisui, that about three fourths of the funds were" supposedly "stolen"?"_

"_Ah. I guess you didn't notice. They did keep it well under wraps, saying that the funds were to be invested in another new company. But they're still hunting him down, and it won't stop until all of the money is back with them."_

"_Who am I? I told you my real name over there, I am a designer, head of a few companies, and was here to check in on the store. Or more specifically who was in the store. When the boy over there called for their best designer, and I was there by "coincidence", they called me over."_

"_On your side? Oh, I am just working for the sake of redemption! Although I shall be helping you for the time being."_

"_And also, I did the whole rude bump into you thing in that café to make them think I hate you. So, I'll play the part."_

"_Now, tell all this to Kokoro Yome, or Koko, whatever you call him. Not a word left out."_

"_Because if not, this plan will burn to the ground."_

"_Remember something Mikan…"_

"_To fulfill your mission, you'll have to have as much truth as lies."_

"_But aside from that….we just have to figure out your size!"_

In almost all of those, she mentioned me.

Y=Press 9 three times while texting

O=Press 6 three times while texting

U=Press 8 two times while texting

Damn. Still at eight.

But, why did she use burn to represent a failed plan?

Why was Aoi Hyuuga going to be the heir? It's usually an older son, right? Besides, he seems to have a lot more business education.

Burn to the ground.

...

Either Luna Koizumi is a true genius, or I'm just jumping to completely insane conclusions.

Because it seems like both Hyuuga children have dirty little secrets.

Now, if only I knew what those number codes were for…maybe something in the house? There are quite a few safes in there.

"Holy shit. I'm going to kill her if she's lying."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Well…..I guess my darling fiancée heard me.

"Hotaru. I'm going to kill her if she lied about believing fate."

"Huh?"

"Because she said that everything revolves around science and that she doesn't believe in anything else. Yet she was saying that it was fate that caused her to-"

"Ignore my previous remark, I don't want to hear about it."

I giggled, knowing that things about girls always confused people.

"Are we almost there?"

"A few more miles. Now, can you just do whatever you were doing before?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Arriving back at that house (or home, because I was living there for a while), I quickly walked over to Hotaru to tell her the news.

"Thank you so much Hotaru! Thank you, thank you!"

"For what exactly? You're acting like an idiot here."

"Because without the B, I would never have gotten the A!"

She paused for a moment then smirked in satisfaction.

"I see. Shall we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

"Koko?" I had come over to his house a few minutes ago, and was eager to tell him the news.

"Yes?"

"You were right…Luna Koizumi gave us outdated information."

He sighed, "And?"

"And I realized what she was _really _trying to tell me. But I need your help for a part of it."

He looked at me, "Didn't I tell you? She's a bad egg and could put this all in jeopardy with a phone call."

I sighed, "Okay. She was trying to tell us that there was a reason she gave us outdated info."

"Humor me."

"Remember when you said it was really Kuonji who stole the funds?"

"I do…"

"And how we really sorta screwed him over?"

"Yes…"

"Well, at my _lovely _wedding, he's going to spill the beans."

He gave me a look of surprise, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if there are any safes with eight, four, or two number codes."

"I can do that. But about Koizumi…"

"She wanted to get me thinking about something else as well."

He didn't remark back to me, but looked expectantly.

"Have you ever wondered why Aoi was the original heir of Okihi?"

"No idea."

"Because I have a feeling Natsume has his own dark secrets to hide."

* * *

**DreamswithJoy**

* * *

So months after or so I've agreed to the engagement, we took over Heisui, I met a bitch in disguise (Hint Hint *cough* Koizumi *cough*) who might be our ally, was told to seduce some bastard who in reality has his own dark secrets.

Real smooth, Mikan. Real smooth.

I tried to stand still with confident, so that Koko won't suspect I was actually real nervous. We were so close. We had just successfully destroyed Heisui. Immediately after that, we moved on to our next plan - Destroy Okihi HQ. We haven't even started our plan and there were already a few distractions. Like Koizumi, Kitsuneme and now Natsume's past.

I was nervous, alright. What if the distraction was kind of a warning? A warning that we have to stop destroying Okihi HQ? I thought after months of doing this spying thing will actually makes me more confident but I was wrong. Koko sighed. Whether it was because of the addition problem for us to solve, or because of something else, I don't know. And I have a feeling I do not want to know either.

* * *

I was searching for the key to my room when I heard a voice.

"Welcome back." I looked at the source of the voice and saw_her._

Aoi Hyuuga.

"Aoi?" I asked as I saw Aoi walking towards me.

"Of course it's me. Do you forget that I live here?" She ended the sentence with a small chuckle.

"No, it's just that... I have not seen you in a long time." I shrugged my shoulder.

"I was sent overseas by father to represent him in a project. I only manage to finish it yesterday and immediately took the next flight home," She said as she leant towards the wall.

I looked at her with bewildered expression as I mentally dance. '_It's my chance to ask why she was chosen instead of her brother!'_

"Why you? Why not Natsume?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me blankly.

"Are you asking why my brother is not at home? I guess he's in his office now. It's only 3pm, you know."

"You're avoiding the question." I stated.

"Am I?" She said and left me alone as I looked at her disappearing figure in disbelief.

I clenched my fist in anger as my chance was gone.

I ransacked my bag angrily to find the key and unlocked the door.

Once I entered the room, I switched on the TV and jumped on my bed.

And soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"MIKAN!" From where I was standing, I could see a figure running towards me. I could tell that it was a girl because her voice was high pitch._

_"Run, Mikan!"_

_I did as she told me. I ran. In the midst of running, I managed to turn back and looked behind me. The figure was on the floor with red liquid covering her. And next to the figure, a man was holding a gun._

_"You will be next," He said with his hoarse voice, much to my dislike._

_I was too focusing in the man that I didn't see another figure sneaking behind me._

_In a flash, I felt my back being slashed. I turned around and all I see was crimson. I tried to attack the man by snatching his knife and slashed his leg. I succeeded, but I was hit hard on the head._

_My vision blurred and all I could see was the figure on the floor. She had pink hair._

_I shouted a name I thought I had forgotten._

_"MISAKI-SENPAI!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start. I could hear my irregular breath, matching with the rain that pitter-pattered on the roof. In the background, I could hear the sound of the television playing. I gritted my teeth and switched it off. I got out of the bed. I looked outside my window and saw the rain that was plastered on the dark sky.

How long had I slept?

"Mikan?" I heard a voice calling me followed by a knock.

"Who is it?" The door opened.

Because the light was off, I couldn't see the person feature clearly but I could make out his outline.

"Natsume?" I see the figure nodding.

"Are you okay? I heard a scream just now." Did I scream that loud? I could feel a blush creep out to my face.

"I'm okay. I just had nightmare. Wait, when did you came home-" I trailed off the moment a lightning flashed, giving the room a little light.

I saw it.

Maybe I should thank Natsume was wearing a short pants or boxer to sleep. But no, that doesn't matter.

Why didn't I think about it?

_"Pretty crappy violin for an idiotic little girl. How nice."_

_"I didn't have to. She came to me willingly."_

_"What is__wrong__with you? Why aren't you getting mad? You're supposed to be –,"_

He had given me so many clues.

From the first time we saw each other at the Celebration of the Okihi's New Heir at the Hyuuga's I know something was off.

He hated me ever since our eyes met. He doesn't like the violin; by the way he looked at the instrument as if he had a grudge on it.

Everything is just a huge question mark which might be solved in a matter of time.

Because there, at his leg, is the same mark that I've made to the man who attacked me years back.

* * *

**Pancakezxc**

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up, I felt a deep and solemn sensation hanging in the air. There was something wrong with the Hyuuga family. Everyone was peculiarly smart and neat, even Natsume, who usually could not be bothered with his attire, was in a formal suit.

"So, what's the occasion?" I whispered to Natsume quietly at the breakfast table.

"We are going to court. It is time for Anna's trial. Get dressed. You have to come too, as my fiancée."

An arrow shot through my heart. I had completely forgotten about what Koko had said about Anna! I faked a smile to Natsume and answered anxiously, "I see."

I fidgeted about my seat, thinking about a way to delay the trial or convince them to drop the law suit. Since I was unfamiliar with laws or anything along those lines, I couldn't think of anything. My breakfast was left untouched as I didn't have an appetite. Then, I realized something strange. No one was leaving the breakfast table even though they had finished. I turned my head and observed everyone. Something _strange_ was going on. Mr Hyuuga cleared his throat.

"As we all know, Natsume is the official heir of the Okihi HQ now and is getting married to a wonderful woman in a month's time. Therefore, I, representing the family, would like to give something special to Natsume and Mikan. Is there anything that you might want?"

I was dumbfounded when I heard my name. My body trembled slightly. It was as though as God had heard my plea for help. A little smile formed on my lips.

"I hope that both you and mother would stop handling the company's business once I take over."

Silence fall upon us all and we all stared at him in disbelief. Just when I thought that my request would endanger my head, Natsume's request was practically daring them to cut off his.

"Very well," Mr Hyuuga agreed, upon careful consideration. "But only if you can acquire the piece of land."

"That's fine with me."

"But-" Mrs Hyuuga began, but was cut off by Mr Hyuuga's raised right hand.

"Mikan, how about you?"

"I hope that you can drop the lawsuit against Anna," I started and paused for a moment. However, I saw Mrs Hyuuga's face turning pink and continued hastily, "You see, it is our wedding in a month's time and I am sure that today's hearing will not be the last. I do not wish that it might affect our wedding in any other way. Besides, I believe that no one perfect and everyone deserve forgiveness when doing wrong. If you guys can forgive Hotaru, why not Anna?"

"No," Mrs Hyuuga answered without a moment of hesitation.

"But you just said that-"

"I'm supporting Mikan in this decision," Natsume interrupted. "This is purely a waste of time. Just get her to write a public apology and get the media to write how gracious we all are."

"I am dead set against this," Aoi came in.

"Alright. Request granted."

"What?" Mrs Hyuuga exclaimed. She was about to protest when Mr Hyuuga stopped her once more.

"Since this is Mikan's request, and we've said from the start that we will agree to anything, I do not object. However, if Anna does anything like this again, she will not be forgiven and will be dealt with more harshly."

I nodded.

"Our meeting has ended. Everyone may get back to their work."

With this, Mrs Hyuuga dragged Mr Hyuuga away, in a hurry to demand an explanation. Aoi head off somewhere while Natsume took me to work, insisting that I had to learn more about the company. During our ride there, he asked the question that I had managed to escape from during the family meeting.

"Why do you want to save Anna?"

"Are your family meetings that serious? It is pretty scary."

"Don't change the subject."

An idea came into my mind.

"Luna. Luna Koizumi. When she talked to me in private, she told me to save Anna."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"She told me not to tell anybody. In exchange, she told me that she will tell me what surprises to expect for my wedding. She says Kuonji would disrupt the wedding and if I wanted to know specific details, I had to save Anna."

"Stop contacting her. She's not reliable. I can handle both her and Kuonji. Besides, I didn't know you were so eager to wed me."

A blush crept on to my cheeks and I kept quiet before remembering something.

"You know, Kitsuneme, the doctor?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you feel that he looks a lot like the magician at our engagement party?"

"I really don't care."

* * *

I sat on the sofa in his office. He had changed his secretary to a young man. Staring at the two doors intently, I wondered if I should ask Natsume about the two doors. Natsume fixed his gaze on his computer, never leaving it for even one second.

"Natsume, why was Aoi originally the heir?"

"What is wrong with that?" Natsume questioned cautiously.

"Well, traditionally, the eldest son gets to be the heir, right? So why weren't you the heir?"

"Don't you think you are such a nosey parker?"

"Don't you think that there should be mutual trust and no secrecy between a husband and wife?"

He paused thoughtfully.

"We should learn to be more honest with each other, no?"

"I don't want to run the family business."

"Then why didn't you reject the second time?" I easily saw through his lie. Surely, he can lie better than that.

"I was thought to be an unsuitable heir."

Seeing that he made no intention to further explain himself, I probed.

"Why?"

"My family is more problematic than you think. It's hard to explain."

"I'm listening," I answered gently. He sighed, as though as he was still debating internally whether to lie or tell me the truth. Then, he got off his seat and sat beside me.

"My father, he had a mistress before. Aoi's their child."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Don't look so surprise. She was a band member in a club and my father was a regular vip of that club. They got drunk and had a one night stand. Aoi came about and then all the problems came. My mother went berserk and landed herself in mental hospital when she found out.  
The mistress took money from my father on a monthly basis until Aoi was given birth. After that, she left Aoi in my father's care and was never to be seen again. One day, my mother started hitting her head against the wall in the mental hospital. Apparently, she lost part of her memory after that incident and my father was able to get away with lying that Aoi was her child. Due to her memory loss, she became quite sane again.  
My father always felt guilty towards Aoi, so she became the heir."

"So, who was the mistress?"

"Misaki Harada. And by the way, she was the violinist of her band."

Natsume spat the name in bitterness. My heart went out for him, as I knew how much an incomplete family can harm a child. I went forward and hugged him.

"You won't feel lonely again, I promise."

* * *

The name 'Misaki Harada' rang noisily in my ear. Being Tsubasa's ex-girlfriend, I was once very close to her. I didn't believe that what Natsume said was the truth but I knew he had no reason to lie to me. I didn't tell Koko what Natsume had said either; for some reason, I just didn't feel like betraying his trust.

Looks like, I would have to talk to Tsubasa very soon.

A few days later, as I was reading the newspaper, the headlines caught my attention.

**Death of Heisui Ex-Head**

**This case has been classified as a murder case and suspects are as follows:**

**Luna Koizumi. Tsubasa Andou. Kitsuneme. Misaki Harada.**

**Anyone who has seen or know these suspects are encouraged to tell whatever they know to the police.**

_"I can handle both her and Kuonji."_

Memory of the scar on his leg floated in to my mind.

A cold chill ran down my spine.

No.

Not Natsume.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	12. The Twelfth Race

**The Twelfth Race**

I quickened my pace as I waited for an answer from the other end of my phone. As expected, the auto message answered the call.

_"Hello, this is Tsubasa Andou. I'm not available—"_

I hanged up after I received the same answer for the multiple times. I grunted in annoyance and tried to call again. I had spammed the call button for the past hours only to hear the auto message answering my call. Truthfully, I felt disappointed, but I knew I had to continue until I managed to get through. I have to find Tsubasa sempai before anyone could find him.

My mind raced to think of a place where Tsubasa sempai might be.

I let my body took control as I ran towards the familiar café.

I just hope that he's there, safe and sound.

* * *

"Tsubasa sempai!" My voice echoed throughout the empty café.

The café owner, Megane, was hesitant to let anyone in that I had to convince him to let me in. Even as I walked in the café, I could see him biting his lower lips, as if trying to stop himself from saying anything.

I just knew that Tsubasa sempai was here.

There was no where else he could be.

I walked in the café, looking cautiously for my prey as I walked from table to table. At last, I reached the corner of the café, the café bar. So far, there was no sign of Tsubasa around. I walked inside the counter and breathe a sigh of relief as I saw the person I had been searching for, curled up in a ball in the corner of the café bar.

"Tsubasa Sempai?" Tsubasa sempai lifted up his head when he heard his name being called.

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's what I should be asking you, Tsubasa sempai."

He chuckled a little. "I'm here to hide. I'm sure that you know I'm a wanted man now."

"But you didn't do it, right?" I said. "Kill him, I mean."

He looked at me. "What do you think?"

I looked at him, awestruck at how he can joke at this kind of situation. "There is no way that you are the one that killed him, Tsubasa sempai. You can't even kill a fly."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I know you, Tsubasa sempai. We've been performing side by side for a long time now. My purpose to come here is this: how did you become the suspect?"

He froze on the spot. If the carefree Tsubasa Sempai was able to become so tense, I knew that something was up.

He was hiding a secret from me and I don't like it. We promised not to hide a secret between each other.

"And why is Misaki Sempai name is among the suspect list?" I continued.

"Spill it. What are you hiding from me?"

Tsubasa Sempai lifted up both his hand and chuckled. "Nothing."

I squinted my eyes and pointed my finger at him. "You are lying."

"How did you know that I am lying? What if the truth itself is a lie?"

I put down my finger, repeating his sentence at the back of my mind.

'_What if the truth itself is a lie?'_

"Then I will just lie to the truth."

"You still have a sharp tongue, Mikan." He commented while I sneered.

"I did not come here for you to tell me that I still have a sharp tongue. Just spill the bean, Tsubasa-Sempai," I said straight to the point though I could feel that no matter how much I begged or pleaded, he would not open his mouth.

Tsubasa-Sempai shook his head and said, "Sometimes its better not to know the truth. Especially if the truth is just right in front of your eyes."

* * *

I ran towards what seems like endless eternity, racing with the time that waits for no man. After trying to pressure my senior into spilling the truth, which was unsuccessful by the way, I managed to get some information from him.

The hospital.

I was amazed that my body still remembers the location of the place despite the fact that I have not visited the place for a long time, but I had somehow expected it. There was no way I would forget a place that was once significant to me.

I took the bus after realizing I would not made it in time if I continued running. I knew the police would act fast, and I have to race against them. It was a win lose situation and I wasn't planning to lose. It took me faster than I had expected to reach the hospital.

The place looks exactly like how I remembered it. The smell of antiseptic was so strong that I could smell it from as far as the main door of the hospital. The smell had always given me a nostalgic feeling. After dashing into the hospital, I ran towards my destination despite the rules, "no running in the Hospital."

I was lucky enough to avoid the nurses and doctors. I was lucky enough to make it _this_ far. My stomach cringed as I put my hands on the doorknob, and turned it. The door opened to the ever familiar looking heart was beating faster and faster as I saw the familiar pink hair from the figure sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Misaki-Sempai..." My mouth reacted on its own. Just what was Tsubasa-Sempai hiding from me?

* * *

**Pancakezxc**

* * *

"Oh, Misaki," I whispered softly. "What happened to you?"

I stared deep into her dull eyes that were full of uncertainty and despair. Her eyes, that were wandering all over the room a moment ago riveted to the direction of my voice and questioned cautiously, "Mikan, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Your eyes... They are..." I struggled against speaking the forbidden word.

"Blind," Misaki finished smoothly before letting out a bitter laughter. "You still remember, don't you? The encounter we had five years ago?"

I nodded and then realized shortly that she was not going to see my body language. I would have to speak every word.

"Yes. It was in the middle of the night then, right after our jamming session in the cafe."

A solemn expression clouded her face and then she continued, "Good memory, Mikan. You were stabbed and I was shot. In fact, it was a miracle that I managed to survive, even with the bullet still inside of me."

She paused for awhile, with her eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Mikan, have you ever wondered... Wondered who the attackers were and why did they attack us?"

"The police investigated and they concluded that it was just some rebellious teenagers that were wreaking havoc."

"You didn't really believe them, did you? We didn't see the people's faces clearly, but surely, could it really be a coincidence that just as they feel like killing people, we were there? For someone who has prepared a gun, I don't think they would have the intention of letting anyone survived. Besides that, they were never caught. They must be professionals."

"What do you mean?" I tried arguing. "Why would someone want to kill us on purpose? Of course it was some random pers-"

"Mikan!" Misaki growled, frustrated. "With evidence and facts lying in front of you, how can you still deny the possibility? I even went to search for the truth on my own. If you don't believe me, you can ask Tsubasa. He was there."

"Truth? What truth?" I muttered fearfully.

"The truth is that this incident is closely related to the Heisui Corporation. They won't go far. Izumi Yukihara, Luna Koizumi and the young boy. I don't know his name yet. I'll find out soon enough."

My blood ran cold as I heard my father's name. The young boy? Judging that Koko was the only person my father kept when he was still around, the young boy was probably him. I would have to interrogate Koko. Just what other thing has he kept from me?

"I thought we decided we would forget about this," I asserted to stop Misaki from finding out anymore. "Stop this. We'll think of ways to prove both your innocence and we can go back to the things way were."

"Things way were?" Misaki echoed bitterly. "I'm blind, Mikan! Nothing is going back. I want justice. I want to know who did this to me!"

"What happened to you?" I repeated my first question softly, though referring to different things. Never had I seen Misaki holding so much… Hatred and grudge. Misaki interpreted question the wrongly.

"I was losing my sight because of the damn bullet pressing against my nerves. Now, I'm blind."

She let out a hysterical laughter. I surmised that losing her sight was too much a blow for Misaki.

"Tsubasa will be with you. I know he will."

Her voice softened and was full of deep sorrow. "Not for long, not for long."

* * *

I left the hospital as quietly as I sneaked in, trying to let some truth sink in. Misaki, together with Tsubasa, had found out that Luna Koizumi was the key person to our counter. They had tried to confront her. Unfortunately for them, Kitsuneme was mysteriously in the room and he now knew about it too. Luna was enraged and nothing had gone well. The next thing they knew, Luna was being blackmailed by Kuonji. Apparently, Kuonji was waiting in anticipation nearby when the confrontation occurred. He had pretended being nice to Misaki and Tsubasa that he was willing to help them. They didn't know he was going to use underhanded means. Then, out of a sudden, Kuonji was dead and everyone was thrown into confusion.

She had refused to answer questions concerning the Hyuuga though.

Hailing a cab, I told the driver my destination. Koko would have to explain to me everything. As soon as I reached, I marched to the bell and pressed it a number of times. The door swung open and my mysterious half-brother received me.

"Hello," He greeted, smiling his crooked smile. "What's up with the sudden visit?"

"Why? Am I unwelcomed?" I retorted sourly.

"Of course not. Come on in," His crooked smile twitched in confusion as he caught my hostility. I stomped in and plummeted myself down in the nearest sofa that was right across the living room. Anna strolled down the stairs and I noted that she was living with Koko. I returned her smile as she grinned warmly and mouthed a "thank you" at me.

"What's wrong?" Koko inquired, not bothering to invite me to our secret room. Curiosity was the dominant feeling written on his face.

"What happened five years ago in a lonely street in the darkest of the night?" I spat.

Bewilderment strewn across his face within seconds as realization hit him. So, he knew.

"Mikan, I can expl-" He began but I interrupted him rudely.

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me everything? Why are there secrets?" I accused vehemently.

"Let me explain. I didn't want you to be suspicious. There was no need for it. That's why I kept it from you. You see, Luna tried to kill you five years ago. Luckily, your father found out and he managed to save you in time with some injuries. Like I've said before, Izumi said that Luna is a bad person. You should stay away from her."

"That's it? My attackers were two males."

"I know. One held a gun and the other a knife. Luna didn't do it herself. She hired professionals. Actually, we don't know the reason why she wanted to get rid of you. We only know she was going to. We went to save you. You didn't die remember? I didn't want to frighten you that you are a target to some people. Knowing you, you probably would take this incident and start doubting me again."

I pursed my lips. I knew he was right. Sometimes, I hate myself for being so forgiving of others. Noticing my stiff body relaxing, Koko beamed and offered gently, like a real brother, "Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head and sighed. Natsume would want me in his office about now. I was trying my best to keep my promise to him. Quickly, I narrated Tsubasa's and Misaki's situation to him and asked for his help in that matter. He nodded his head gravely as he listened. After a short silence, he assessed, "There's a high chance that Luna did it and that those two are just involved by coincidence."

"And Kitsuneme?" I pressed, wanting to know what Koko thought about that.

"As for him, since he is the Hyuuga's family doctor then…" His voice trailed off.

Then he probably works for the Hyuugas privately too, I finished the sentence in my head. Natsume might know something about this since Misaki's incident with his father has always left in an angsty disposition. I jumped up from my seat and excused myself hurriedly, knowing that I was terribly late, "Well, I better be going now. Natsume is expecting me for lunch."

Koko must have read my jump and hurriedness as alacrity as he warned in a disapproving tone, "Seduce him, dear sister, not fall in love."

* * *

His warning resonated annoyingly in my ear as I realized, it may be a little too late. As much as I wanted to convince myself that my actions were purely out of sympathy, I could not help feeling eager and excited to see him. At that moment, the memory of the scar on his legs floated to my mind. I grimaced; I would have to ask him about that.

When I reached his office, I was no longer surprised that he had changed his secretary yet again. He could always find problems with the people he hired. I'm appalled that there were still people willing to work for him. It must be the money, I concluded. Just as I was going to enter his room, I heard a female voice sounding from the room. The door was left very slightly ajar. I crept nearer and placed my left ear closer.

"I never thought that there would be a day I would actually want to help you," Natsume's voice rang with extreme disgust.

"And I never thought that there would be a day we would work together. I've explained my terms clearly and I hope that no amendments will be made to our contract. You can get your plot of land and I get my protection from the police."

Then, I recognized the high-pitched shrilly voice as Luna's. I tried to peek in to the room with the little space but to no avail. The hole was too small.

"I want to know something. As I've heard from my private investigator, you sent professionals to kill my fiancée before. Why?"

Koko was right. Kitsuneme works for Natsume. It looks like he is not just a simple doctor but something more. It explained why he could read my facial expressions easily the first time we met and how he was at the spot of confrontation by chance. I pitied Koko for a moment. He would have to deal with his somewhat twin too. I wonder if Natsume noticed this too…?

"This is my personal business. It is none of your concern."

"Then we are not signing anything."

"You wouldn't get your land," She threatened.

"There are always other ways."

I heard Luna sighed in defeat. "I hate her. I hate her mother. I was jealous of her. That's all I'm going to say. Sign the contract."

I could literally feel Natsume's death glare on her but I knew that he could probably get nothing else out of her. Pacing stealthily to the back of curtains, I heard Luna barged out of the room. After a few minutes of composing myself, I entered Natsume's room. Immediately his eyelids that were closed flew open and he scowled murderously at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Didn't you say that there should be mutual trust and no secrecy?"

Oh no, what did he find out? I braced myself for the worst as I nodded my head.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you know Misaki?"

"That was because you looked so upset that night; I didn't want to bring it up. I'm sorry."

At my apology, his eyes softened ever so slightly but he kept his scowl. I sighed and sat on the chair across him. With my most innocent eyes and most earnest look, I stared at him with absolute sincerity and breathed quietly, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Am I forgiven?"

My hand reached across his desk to touch his. Electrifying warmth shot from the contact to the rest of my body as I resisted to stroke him. He pulled back his hand hastily and mumbled a "whatever" under his breath.

"Yay," I cheered a little, a broad smile spread across my face. He got out up and held out his hand towards me.

"Come on, you're late and I'm hungry."

I took his hand as his fingers intertwined with mine.

I wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**


	13. The Thirteenth Mysteries

**The Thirteenth Mysteries**

Natsume pulled back his hand hastily and mumbled a "whatever" under his breath.

"Yaay!" Mikan cheered a little, a broad smile spread across her face. Natsume got up and held out his hand towards Mikan's.

"Come on, you're late and I'm hungry."

Mikan took his hand as his fingers intertwined with hers.

'I wouldn't mind staying like this forever.' She thought.

They both went towards Natsume's car, still holding each other's hands.

Mikan started thinking about her life once she really married Natsume. If she's going to marry Natsume, that means she should be really quitting her career as a violinist and starts to prioritize about her family with Natsume. Family. Pft, as if.

Then she remembered something. Something she received in her phone from an unregistered number.

**"Your life is in danger. Stay away from the windows as much as possible. Be cautious in everything you do."**

**I am Sorry.**

**62878694**

Somehow, reading the message freaks the hell out of her. First, the Secret Admirer, and now this.

She felt like she has been living in a maze where she have to solve every puzzles and riddles just to survive because she knew that in the maze, there is no way out .And if ever she's living in a maze, she wishes that somehow, someone will come in her life and give her wings to get out from the maze.

She shrugged at that thought. That will be impossible, because recently, she has been dealing a serious problem in trusting other people.

She knew that accepting the Hyuuga's proposal will put her life in danger. 'Stay away from the windows as much as possible.' Is this some kind of a joke? She remembered hearing these lines in a movie before but she didn't remember exactly the title and the plot of the movie. Again, Ever since she accepted the Hyuuga's proposal, she was trying her best to be cautious in everything she does and keen to her surroundings.

Wait.

**'Be cautious in everything you do.'** Does that mean that this person knows everything she's been doing?

And what's with the weird numbers? Could it be a code? A bank number? A password? What?

And it says,** 'I am Sorry.'.** Does that mean that the sender is someone who knew her so well? She recalled the people who have hurt her, and by far, she only thought the recent people who've hurt her physically and mentally were the Hyuugas. Could it be one of them? Impossible.

Speaking of flowers, the time she received them from an unknown sender was also the same time where the Hyuugas keeping a tight security on her. Obviously, they know something.

Without further ado, she called Koko and told him about the message and even gave him the number of the one who sent it.

Before Natsume can open the door for Mikan, Mikan stopped him. Confused and slightly annoyed, Natsume looked at her.

"What?"

"Can we eat at Mcdonalds?"

"…"

"Please?"

Natsume sighed. "Why did you tell that to me now?"

"Because I don't feel like riding in a car." Mikan said. She knew that this is the only way to keep herself away from the windows and to keep Natsume from being suspicious.

Tugging Mikan's hand, Natsume turned around to leave, Mikan smiled and followed Natsume.

They took the fastest route to get to their destination silently.

Once they reached the McDonald restaurant, Mikan ordered the foods for the both of them and they started chatting about their daily lives. They both find the conversation amusing. They get to learn more about each other. Natsume told Mikan some things that are too personal but there are some which made Mikan suspicious.

Then it struck in her.

**"I will distract him. Leave while you can. Carry on this route and you shall soon find the stairs."**

**"Nonoko spilled you. You don't have to hide anymore."**

**"So, did you say anything to Natsume?"**

**"About you? No."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. Like I had said, I am here to help,"**

Before Mikan could react, Natsume poked her head.

"Ouch! Hey, what's that for?" Mikan whined.

"You weren't listening to me."

"Oh. Sorry, about that, I was thinking about the-"

"That's not important, what's important right now is your answer in my question."

"Sorry, what was your question again?"

Natsume sighed, "Nevermind."

"How can he just say 'Nevermind', when at the first place, he told me that my answer is very important. Seriously." Mikan thought.

"Say Natsume, Are you free tomorrow?" Mikan asked before taking a small bite from her burger.

"Yes."

"Can you tour me around your company? 'Cause the last time I went there, I got lost and something terrible happened."

It was true, she got lost the last time she went in OkihiHQ. She visited Natsume but then his secretary told her that Natsume was on a business trip, and at that time, Mikan badly needed to go in a comfort room so she has no option but to have a little tour in the building until she finds a comfort room but she ended up finding a -as what Mikan describes it- 'hunted' room in the parking lot. She might as well, convince Natsume to tour her in the building. Mikan thought that this way, she can get some information about the room seen in the video and probably some Hyuugan secrets. Mikan shivered a little which didn't go unnoticed by Natsume.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Kitsuneme."

"What about him?"

"Why did he become one of the suspects? He's the family doctor, right?"

"Why are you asking about Kitsuneme when you should be asking about your friend, Tsubasa?"

'_This must be Natsume's longest question of the year'_ Mikan thought.

"I know Tsubasa. He's a good man."

Natsume grunted. His mood suddenly changed and muttered something in his breath. He stood up grudingly and left the restaurant without even waiting for Mikan.

Mikan also stood up and followed Natsume, half running.

Mikan knew that all of her questions were left unanswered by Natsume.

* * *

**Rainbow Ants**

* * *

Crumpling to the ground, a woman began to cry. It was the first time in many years she had done this, and the feeling wasn't exactly…_welcome _in her mental state. The game was almost over, and nothing was going as planned.

"Dammit Izumi! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Grabbing a computer, she began typing furiously.

"_Your daughter will die if anything else is revealed to him."_

The tears still stained her cheeks, but she knew what had to be done.

"This scheme of ours; there are only four players left."

_Mikan Sakura, the killer isn't on the list. Or…at least the person pulling the strings isn't._

* * *

There was something very off about this, I knew that much. However, the distant hope of unfurling secrets still kept me together. Or at least as together as a girl figuring out some ugly things could be.

Take down Okihi HQ.

Seduce Natsume Hyuuga.

People seemed to think these things were _easy. _But no one quite knew what was going on, including me. There were too many secrets, too many questions, for just me to figure out.

Luna Koizumi, Koko, Natsume Hyuuga.

There were so many people hiding things from me. Who was really on my side?

The things above were all things I should have been worrying about.

Instead, I ran after my fiancée with a fake smile and a couple of unanswered questions.

Instead, I went over to the hospital, to someone who could help.

* * *

"Um…do you know how long Misaki Harada was in this hospital?"

"Been there for about two months, I was her nurse till…about last week. The poor thing! I heard that some guy got her drunk and…"

"Thank you. Do you know what room she's in?"

"Room 201, please tell her I said hello!"

"Don't worry about it, I will!"

Once again, I saw those empty eyes. Eyes I wasn't used to seeing. But Misaki was there, with a bitter smile and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Misaki-senpai? May I come in?"

She seemed to know where I was and tried to grin, "Oh hey Mikan! Sure, you can come in!"

I sat down on a nearby chair, wondering who this person was, and what she had done to the person I once knew.

"Misaki-senpai…I wanted to talk to you about something."

She leaned a little closer to me, "Ah, I wanted to talk to you as well. Last night, I had simply the strangest person come visit me. I thought it'd be someone else from that damned family but…"

"Huh?"

Another fake smile, "Mrs. Hyuuga came to see me last night. Said she never did forget, never forgot a damn thing."

I gasped, slowly trying to figure out where that piece came into the puzzle. But Misaki had already begun to talking again.

"The funny thing was…that she didn't insult me. Didn't call me a good for nothing whore, nothing like that at all, which really surprised me, it really did. Instead, she hugged me, saying thanks for giving birth to Aoi. Then she said something really strange. She said she knew who killed him, Kuonji. Said she knew it wasn't me, knew it wasn't anyone on that list. They just helped it all happen, she said."

I knew I looked like a complete dunce by now, but I didn't care. All I cared about was this visitor Misaki had, and of course, who killed Kuonji.

She continued again, "She gave me a list, you see. She said it showed all the roles people had in Kuonji's murder. Said it had the truth on it, said to not look at it till you came, to give it to you. She wanted you to read it in the secret room. Said the number 62878694 would help you out."

She handed me a folder with great care, which I took with equal caution.

62878694…the same number was in that text. Did Mrs. Hyuuga know who that person was too? What about the secret admirer?

"Thank you Misaki."

She sat upright, "What about that thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, you already answered my question. Please, be safe. I know I can't help now, but I'm sure Tsubasa would love to be of assistance."

She blushed slightly, "Just…tell him I'm sorry for being such an idiot!"

"Sure, sure!"

Leaving the hospital, I walked back "home" with a strange feeling of hope.

* * *

I was sitting at a desk, re reading that text message, wondering if it would give me any clues. I was far away from any windows, and was planning on texting Koko for an excuse to go outside.

"What're you doing?" a sudden voice interrupted my silent concentration.

I turned around, ready to attack.

"Natsume, please don't startle me like that. And to answer your question, I was texting Hotaru. I was wondering if we could go out for a short while, I just need some fresh air. Lately, I've been a little queasy and…"

"Just go already!"

"Okay!"

I walked away from the house, texting Koko and Hotaru to meet me.

Now that I look back on it, I really should have known who the murderer was. At the time though, I did not. And that drove me deeper into something I never did quite understand.

Though now that I think about it, I did a lot of stupid things back then, too many to even count. Things that I wouldn't have done now…stupid, impulsive things, things I wouldn't even consider now.

One of those things was trusting people far too easily.

It was late in the afternoon by the time I was at the dock, thirty minutes before I told Hotaru and Koko to meet me at the nearby café. I wanted to read this file before they met me. Fear for them, or my own paranoia. I wasn't sure which took over me when I did that.

Opening up the folder, I took the contents and began to read.

**Do you want to know the truth? To no longer live in ignorant bliss? To no longer think everything is as it seems? Then read ahead my daughter, and make sure no one else looks at this file.**

**Before you flip this page, I would like to ask who you received this from.**

**Misaki Harada (who received it from someone else)**

**Luna Koizumi (who you received it from someone else)**

**Tsubasa Andou (indirectly or directly)**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**If you received it from A or B, then this file was not tampered with, was not looked at. If you received it from anyone else (including those not on this list), throw it away in the garbage bin closest to where you live.**

**Luna cares deeply for Yuka, and although she hates my guts, she'll do anything for Yuka's daughter. Even if she has to lie her way through everything and anything she thinks she has to. Remember: Anything she says to you (directly) is the truth, or the truth hidden in something else. Anything someone else says about her is a lie, and even Koko does not know whose side she is on.**

**Misaki is still very important to you and you are still important to her. She didn't want you involved in any of this, but it had to be done. Although Aoi Hyuuga was a supposed "mistake", Misaki still loves her as well. The woman is an irreplaceable friend to anyone, so do not take her for granted. Remember: She may seem bitter, but Misaki Harada is entrusting you with something huge. Something she would have done herself, if she were not blind, and if she were not so looked down upon in this world.**

**Onto the next question, if you received this from Misaki, who did she receive it from?**

**Kaoru Igarashi Hyuuga**

**If it was anyone else, throw this in the garbage can near where you are living. I'll try and send this later. If anyone else looked at this, if you left it anywhere, or didn't keep it in your line of sight at all times, do the same thing.**

**If you received it from Luna, the answer should have been the same.**

**Now that all that has or has not been confirmed, please turn the page.**

I did do exactly that, wondering what was on the next page.

**The content below is meant for your eyes only Mikan, but just in case, the answers are only things you could know.**

**Someone who is related to the world you were warped into.**

**Someone who was looked down upon, and still is.**

**Someone you know.**

**Someone who has a secret.**

**Someone who has a tattoo.**

**Someone who knows more than you think.**

**Someone who you never truly considered to be able to do this.**

**Someone close to Misaki Harada.**

**Someone Natsume Hyuuga has talked to.**

**Someone who knows more than you do.**

**Person #1 and Person #2 both have what is on this list. Person #1 is on the list of suspects. Person #2 is not. Person #1 is obvious and Person #2 can be, if you look hard enough.**

**Now, once you figure out who it is, don't worry about telling me. I'll have already heard of it. After that, I'll give you more detail.**

**You are most likely wondering where I am right now. I'm here to tell you that I'm closer than you think. Regardless of my own situation, I still visit Yuka's grave every day at a certain time. This time has already passed, so don't try to find me there. For now, just worry about the issues at hand.**

**I love you Mikan,**

**Izumi Yukihara (AKA: Father of Mikan Sakura)**

I closed the folder with care, not sure what to think.

Then Hotaru and Koko came, expecting something wonderful, which they got. I knew who Person #1 was, and I had a feeling of who Person #2 was. I put the folder away and said one thing.

"There were two murderers, one was Tsubasa-senpai. The other is not on the list. However, I have a theory."

Koko sat down next to me, "We're happy to hear it."

Hotaru sat on the other side of me, "As long as it isn't too stupid."

I sighed, "I have information, but I can't tell you what it is. However, it's from a reliable source."

Silence, I took it as me cue to keep talking.

"The second murderer was Aoi Hyuuga."

"What in the world…? Aoi Hyuuga? Andou I can understand but…Aoi doesn't even _have _a tattoo!"

I shrugged, "She did a lot of partying. Maybe she has a hidden one or something!"

Hotaru sighed, "That could be possible. I'll look into it, but make sure you stay low for a while."

I said I'd try my best, but staying low is going to be quite hard for me.

* * *

When Aoi invited me somewhere that morning, I was scared. Those eyes that gazed at me, they were not warm.

_Did she find out I know? _Was the thing that ran through my mind that moment, fear ran through me.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

She was smiling at me, and we were at a bathhouse. There was something wrong with that image.

She sighed, scratching her head, "Whew! We're finally away from him!"

"Him?"

"My brother. He's always watching me, it irritates me, ya know? Having to be the perfect girl for a bunch of pricks! What an awful life to lead, don't you think?"

I nodded, unsure.

Aoi continued, "A few years back, I was drinking and partying, thinking I could fight back. I slept with someone a few years younger than me. I really did like him, that kid. So, I decided to celebrate with a butterfly."

She opened her legs, pointing at a place on her inner thigh.

"This butterfly tattoo shows my first love, and my first time. It proves a lot, like how I killed _him."_

I tried to feign innocence, "W-what? What in the world are you saying?"

Aoi's smiled turned dangerous, "I know you know. What Andou and I did, it was all for Misaki. For my birth mother…."

"Huh?"

"He was blackmailing her. Saying he'd tell everyone I was her daughter. She knew what'd it'd do to everyone, so she did what he told her to do. Andou told me what was going on, so we devised something. Then we executed it. It was simple."

I gasped, "You…don't regret a thing?"

"Nope. I knew he was going to say something about you as well. I'm not sure what it was though. You should be glad he's dead, right?"

"But…"

"Shush. You…are too naïve for any of this. Can't you see that people are using you? No matter what happens, you believe. So I suggest you get out of this mess while your hands are still clean. This is no good for a girl like you. No good at all…"

I froze, realizing what she was saying, "But I still have to—"

"Don't test my patience. Please, just go, leave this forever. And no matter what, don't look back." She said it in a warning tone, stepping out of the bath.

I left soon after.

Because I knew the only way I'd know the truth was through my father.

* * *

I brought my cell phone, a coat, my bag, lunch, a pencil, paper, and a bouquet of flowers with me. It was strange to be there, since I hadn't been able to see my mother for a long time.

I knew I got the file at around five in the afternoon, it was nine in the morning now.

I'd have to stay here till he came, I knew that much.

I texted Koko and Hotaru, then kept my eyes open.

I didn't see him anywhere.

"The only answer is between 12 A.M. and 9 A.M…. I guess I'll be sneaking out tonight."

* * *

"Where the _hell _were you?" he said it in a harsh tone. I wondered if he was worried.

"Natsume…."

"Answer me!"

"I can't…"

He glared at me and stormed off.

I tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 2 A.M. with a note and guards at the door.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**I'm not going to go through precautions today. I just want to get straight to the point. The truth about how I got where I am today.**_

_**It all started when your mother was in high school. I was a student teacher with an estranged family and a lot of college loans. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. And I don't regret it.**_

_**Luna used to be Yuka's best friend until that time. Luna; who lost her way, broke off all ties to Yuka. Eventually, she came back. But that took a while. Now, she still hates me. But she loved your mother more than you would guess. She will help you because of that.**_

_**Karou was Yuka's next best friend. She and a Hyuuga man (I simply cannot remember his name) were dating at the time. They were going to get married, regardless of family. When he died in a car crash, she was pregnant and was forced to marry a relative of his.**_

_**Yes, that does mean Aoi and Natsume have no blood relation.**_

_**A few months later, Yuka got pregnant as well. Her brother was murdered, Karou was almost killed, Luna was raped. Then, after an attempted bombing on the school, we (Luna, Yuka, Karou, and I) decided to take measures into our own hands.**_

_**Powerful families were out to get us, and we didn't know why.**_

_**We created Heisui and Okihi, created roles for ourselves, and carried them out. I was never in love with Karou, she never deceived me. With the exception of finding Kokoro around the time you were born, that was all I did.**_

_**Now that Yuka's dead, Karou and Luna are stuck fighting the consequences of our mistakes. Mikan, I need you to trust them. Koko is a good boy, but he does not know things. Therefore, he will most likely give you false information. But trust him as a helper, not for information. I have heard a friend of yours, Hotaru, is good in that field. Trust her as well. Anyone else can't be considered, and you should only be in contact with those four (and myself of course). Be cautious.**_

_**I never wanted to get you involved, but now I have no choice.**_

_**Your Father**_

"Ms. Sakura, this came through Mrs. Hyuuga." One guard pointed out. I nodded and said thanks.

"Why are you at my door?"

"The Hyuuga family has ordered you stay here in solitary confinement."

* * *

**DreamswithJoy**


	14. The Fourteenth Mastermind

**The Fourteenth Mastermind**

There were four known players in the game.

The first player: My father, Izumi Yukihara. He disappeared for 10 years and no one, supposedly, was supposed to know where he is. However, twice, I indirectly received a letter from my father through Kaoru Igarashi, Mrs. Hyuuga.

The second player: Mrs. Hyuuga, Kaoru Igarashi. She was forced to marry a relative of someone she loved and was nearly killed in the game. Supposedly, as well, was my mother's next best friend. However, the way she treated me when I first came into the Hyuuga family, was it the way people treat their best friend's daughter?

The third player: My very own mother, Yuka Azumi. She passed away due to lung cancer and had effectively kept everything from me till her last breath. Maybe that's why she never looked at other men, because somehow, she knew, Dad was still around somewhere. Her brother – an uncle I never realized I had – died in the game too.

The fourth player: Luna Koizumi. A person had raped her before. She was walking down the wrong path, but she had suddenly come back. What had triggered that decision?

If all the company crap was to save themselves, then, in truth, these four players are working together. And if all four of them are working together, then who is pulling those strings in the dark?

The _unknown fifth player_ in the game.

But who? Who had that capability to harm all four of them? Kuonji's dead. Who is close enough to these four people to do such a thing? Aoi probably doesn't know anything. She is but a cold-blooded murderess.

Oh, wait.

_"What Andou and I did, it was all for Misaki."_

_"__Andou told me what was going on, so we devised something. Then we executed it."_

If what Aoi is saying is true, then Tsubasa is in trouble. Aoi would push the blame to him.

Shit.

I need to get out of the room. Fast.

* * *

I lay down on my bed, motionless, while Nonoko poured red dye all over me and my bed sheets. After sorting out my thoughts, I realized that Nonoko could only be working for two people. My father or Kaoru Igarashi. And if I deduced correctly, her orders were to help me. There was only one person's help I could get, now that I am stuck in the room.

"Where should I place the knife?" Nonoko inquired in a quiet voice.

"Give it to me."

She obediently put the knife in my right hand. Just as she was about to leave, I questioned her, "Who do you work for again? There's no need to keep anything from me now. I know everything."

Her ultramarine eyes stared deep into my eyes and she whispered back, "I work for my prince."

And then she left.

I didn't understand. Work for her prince? Was Natsume her prince? I would just have to sort this out later, when I got out of here. I gripped the plastic handle of the knife tightly with my right hand and placed it on my left wrist. Cutting wrist is dangerous because one of the main artery carrying blood lays on the wrist. If I cut it, blood would practically spurt out due to blood pumping at a very high pressure in the artery and I had a high chance to die of too much loss of blood. The blood's all over now. All I have to do now is to fake the cut.

Closing my eyes, I pressed the knife lightly on my wrist till a straight blazing crimson glared at me. I smiled. This plan was foolproof. A fake scream escaped from my throat and I thumped down on my bed, unconscious, supposedly.

* * *

As soon as I reached the hospital, I half-opened my eyelids. Now, I just have to wait for opportunity to escape. The nurse taking care of me left me alone as another nurse called for her help.

Now.

I got up and hurriedly dash to the ground floor female washroom. If Nonoko had listened to me and contacted Misaki to place some clothes and a phone in the first cubicle of the washroom, I could get out.

My heart glowed in triumph as I found a box in the first cubicle. I quickly changed into the white t-shirt and blue jeans. Placing the hat firmly on my head, I left the washroom, dumping my bloody red clothes in the nearest rubbish bin. I whipped out the phone and dialed Tsubasa's number, hopping crazily that he would pick up his phone.

"Hello?" A familiar hushed voice answered. My heart did a double flip.

"Tsubasa! It's me, Mikan. Where are you now?"

"I'm at Okihi HQ right now."

"Why are you there?"

I hailed a cab and told the driver to take me to Okihi HQ. A feeling of uneasiness washed over me. Why was Tsubasa at the Okihi HQ?

"I found out about something. It's really important. I went there to check if it is true."

"What is something?"

"I'll tell you when it is true."

"Which part of the Okihi are you? I'll go there now."

"27th floor."

"What? Can I have a clue as to what are you looking for?" I responded shakily as my heart sank. The whole of the 27th floor is Natsume's office.

"Alright. I will give you a clue. It's about the Hyuuga family or it's relating to them."

"What has it got to do with the Hyuuga family?"

"Everything. The person who is behind Kuonji."

"How and where did you get this information?"

"By accident. I was hiding at the The Freaks' Café and boom! A suspicious conversation rang in my ear. I will talk to you later. I need both my hands now. Bye."

"Tsu-"

But he had already hung up.

* * *

I practically flew up to the 27th floor with all the confusion on the ground floor. The Okihi HQ was suffering from a blackout. A loud nagging voice told me that Tsubasa was behind it. When I reached, I noticed that there was no secretary at the desk as usual. Sprinting into Natsume's office, I called out, "Tsubasa? Tsubasa!"

There was no response. A door of the two rooms in his office was left open ajar. My heart started to weigh like lead. Plodding there, I breathed, "Tsubasa?"

And then, I pushed open the door.

Tsubasa was lying in the middle of the room, lifeless.

No, this was not supposed to happen.

"Tsubasa?"

I stumbled quickly towards him and knelt beside him. A piece of white paper entered my sight. However, my priority then was to check if Tsubasa was alive. With trembling hands, I moved my right index finger to the bottom of his nostrils.

No movement of air.

I couldn't stop gasping. No, no, no! I clutched my throat tightly with my right hand and started chanting to myself, "No, no, no, no…"

My eyes riveted to the white paper.

_Please, Really, don't be suprised. I'm Not. Can you guess? Endless guilt, of course._

_I am the murderer. It's hard to admit._

_His death, by me. Best of all, from friends you used to never believe in too. Trust me, I hated Hyuuga too. You must feel so betrayed. I'm really sorry, Mikan Sakura._

_I love you, Misaki Harada. And I'm sorry too._

_Tsubasa Andou_

It was his handwriting. No, no, no. He did not commit suicide. He was here to confirm something, something about the person who Kuonji listened to. No, he did not commit suicide. He did not betray my confidence. He did not hate the Hyuuga. He did I was choking on my sobs.

"No, no, no… Misaki… wanted me to… tell you that… she's sorry… Tsubasa? No, you can't die like this… Thing wasn't supposed… to end this way… Not this way… Tsubasa…! You… and Misaki… Tsubasa… Tsubasa… No…"

I put my face in my hands. This was not supposed to happen. This is murder. Slapping my face twice, I shook myself. Get a grip! I need to find out who killed him. Tsubasa, he was here to find out about the truth of the person behind the scenes, and possibly, _the fifth player._

If Tsubasa had found out about the fifth player's identity, the fifth player would want to silence him. This meant that Tsubasa was on the right track. The fifth player's identity had something to do with the secret room. Tsubasa found something here. I lifted my head from my hands and looked around. The room was clean. The boxes which I had seen the last time I has entered here had disappeared. The fifth player must have taken it with him.

But it is stealing. Natsume will definitely notice something is amiss. So, the fifth player must have the trust of Natsume.

Tsubasa, I knew he was smart. He knew I was coming. He must have left something behind for me. I went on all fours and started snooping around the room but atlas, it really was empty. Not wanting to destroy any evidence on his body, I took out my phone and used it to probe at Tsubasa's hands. Nothing. He was holding nothing.

Then, I looked into his eyes. And that was my mistake. Tsubasa's midnight blue eyes were empty and void. A cold chill gripped my heart and tears formed again. There was no fear in them, only amazement and shock. I couldn't stand it and began to wail again.

"Tsubasa… Tsuabasa… Tsuba-"

A hand covered my mouth from behind and another held my wrists together. Was it the fifth player?

"Stop bawling, unless you want everyone to suspect that you killed him."

Natsume. I looked into his eyes in terror. He let go of me.

"Come on, we have to go, before anyone finds us both in here."

"But…"

Without accepting any further nonsense from me, he dragged me out. The lights in his office began flickering back. We heard the sound of the door of the lift opening and the chatters of people.

"Damn," I heard Natsume cursing under his breath. He pressed his right index finger on the bottom of the door knob of the other door. The door swung open. He shoved me in and closed the door once he was in too. Once inside, I took a good look at my surrounding.

This room was well furnished. In sight, was a queen sized bed, an L-shaped sofa, a Okihi brand television, a large refrigerator, a Victorian style table and an air conditioner. The floor was carpeted in maroon.

"What are you doing here, Mikan Sakura?"

I turned my head towards Natsume, who was scowling at me.

_"It's about the Hyuuga family or it's relating to them."_

The fifth player must have the trust of Natsume.

It could be Aoi. She had every reason to get rid of Tsubasa but of the four players, she knew only about her mother.

Wait, it just so happens that he was in that secret room too.

But what if it is Natsume himself?

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

* * *

Three days after Tsubasa body was found, his funeral went on. The news about Tsubasa death travelled fast thanks to the media. It did brought a bad reputation to Okihi HQ, because his body was found dead in the said building.

The hardest part of his death would probably when I had to tell Misaki about it. She broke down the moment I told her.

Typically, everyone that Tsubasa knew was there for his funeral. Even the Hyuuga family. Everyone was either crying or looking down. Natsume was holding my hand the whole time, as if scared I would break down.

"Don't look. It would just make it harder." He whispered to me. I did not need to be told twice.

I did not look or glance even once when his coffin was lowered six feet underground.

After everything was done, we walked out of the graveyard. Natsume let go of my hand and told me that no one would be at the house until late at night due to the whole incident. I nodded, not wanting to say anything. Misaki was still at Tsubasa's grave, asking everyone to leave. And of course, we did.

Eventually, the whole Hyuuga family left me behind at the graveyard.

I was staring into spaces when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see a middle aged man in his thirties.

"Miss Mikan Sakura?"

He turned out to be Tsubasa's lawyer. The day before his death, Tsubasa arranged a meeting with the lawyer stating that if something were to happen to him, he was to hand his will to me.

I was shocked, at the same time, touched. He trusted me enough to let me see his will.

Tsubasa's lawyer gave me a picture of his dying message and discussed about his will.

All of his money and investment would be given to Misaki, in addition to donating his eyes to her.

"And he gave me this. He asked me to show this to you." He handed me a piece of paper and I looked at it immediately.

_I wasn't planning to let you know. But I just know you'll try to search, and I will not be there to laugh at your attempt to find out._

___I wish you good luck, Mikan. And I'm sorry for lying._

_Your secret admirer._

I could not stop crying when I realized what he meant.

* * *

Okay, lets get this clear. I had a case to solve. Tsubasa dying message. I took out the picture given to me by his lawyer.

Tsubasa was a smart man. There had to be something hidden behind his dying message.

_Please, Really, don't be suprised. I'm Not. Can you guess? Endless guilt, of course._

_I am the murderer. It's hard to admit._

_His death, by me. Best of all, from friends you used to never believe in too. Trust me, I hated Hyuuga too. You must feel so betrayed. I'm really sorry, Mikan Sakura._

_I love you, Misaki Harada. And I'm sorry too._

_Tsubasa Andou_

There had to be something hidden behind this message.

I made a mental mind map, and drew all the possible code he could use in the message.

Even with the code we both frequently used, it did not work.

After a few more thinking, I tried to gather all the words in capital letter together. And was amazed when the first sentence formed a word.

I took a blank new piece of paper from my bag, along with my worn out pen to write what I had discovered.

Why didn't I realize this sooner?

_Please, Really, don't be suprised. I'm Not. Can you guess? Endless guilt, of course._

If I looked at the capital letters and combine them together, it made the word, "Prince"

_"Who do you work for again? There's no need to keep anything from me now. I know everything."_

_Her ultramarine eyes stared deep into my eyes and she whispered back, "I work for my prince."_

Could the prince that Tsubasa was referring to was the same as the prince Nonoko worked for? In any case, I wrote the words down.

E

Feeling accomplished, I went on to the next few sentences_._

Seeing that the first sentence used the capital letter to crack as the code and the other capital letter did not formed any words, I went to the next few sentences.

The first code I used was of course, the code Tsubasa and I made up.

Everything started to make sense after that.

As every word came to life when I wrote it down, my back chilled even more.

I did not believed in what I saw.

Staying at the same position for a while, I stood up and left the place.

Pressing the number I had memorized by heart, I waited for the person to answer me. Unfortunately, the voicemail.

"Koko? This is Mikan. I think I found out who was behind all this. I don't have time. Just look at the message I'm about to send you. Bye!"

I typed what he needed to know as fast as I could as the cab took me to Okihi HQ.

It did not take me long to reach the building. The entire building was surrounded with reporters and, media. I went inside through the back door after the security confirmed my identity.

Trying to keep my face stoic and calm, I went straight to the lift.

I tried to calm myself down by tapping my feet as I followed the beat of the music provided in the lift. It did not help.

I could feel my stomach tying a knot as the door of the lift opened.

The 27th floor was where Tsubasa body was found. There was a sign 'do not enter' but I ignored it. My best bet of the secret room was that, it had to be in the 27th floor. And maybe, by some chance, he was killed because he found where the room was located.

That was my inference.

I searched around the room with my gloves on, careful not to tamper with anything on the crime scene. My move was very limited, and I could not find anything that could be related to the secret room.

I opened the shelf, bookcase, everything that looked suspicious. You name it. I kept searching when I came across the shelf.

"What is this?" I touched the strange metal device located just next to it. I was shocked when I saw it was a pin code standalone.

"Really? At a time like this?" I asked in disbelief. But at the same time, I knew that it has something to do with the secret room. And I'm not going to give up.

I tried cracking the pin code with random numbers for around ten minutes or so before I decided I have to stop pressing random numbers.

Let's see.. the building is on the 27th floor, wasn't it? Could the code be 27? I pressed 27 but nothing happened.

The postal code? It did not work.

Address? No.

Everything I thought of did not work. How about letters, and we change it into numbers?

Okihi HQ.. let's see.

O - 15

K - 11

I - 9

H - 8

I - 9

H - 8

Q - 17

Since everything would be too long if combined, I sum up everything. 77. I pressed that, along with 27.

It did not work. I decided to try Hyuuga.

H - 8

Y - 25

U - 21

U - 21

G - 7

A - 1

83. Again, it did not work. I tried to think back to any words or letter that could be used as the code.

**E**

I did not know why, I think of the word prince then.

P - 16

R - 18

I - 19

N - 14

C - 3

E - 5

75. I pressed 2775 on the pin code. As I pressed the last number with my trembling hands, the shelf shifted, revealing another room hidden behind the shelf. What took me aback was the person inside the room.

* * *

_His death, by me. Best of all, from friends you used to never believe in too. Trust me, I hated Hyuuga too. You must feel so betrayed. I'm really sorry, Mikan Sakura._

This goes by the first word once every four words rule.

**I, it's his best friends. Never trust Hyuuga.**

* * *

Staring at the person in front of me for a while, I inhale and exhale. I can't back up now. "What are you doing here, Mikan?" The person asked.

I shivered as I heard his icy cold voice.

"It's you, isn't it? Don't play dumb on me now. It's too late for that." The person chuckled deeply instead of answering me.

**Prince.**

When I was first brought into this mess, there was only one person I had thought of as a prince.

_He had a golden hair matched with blue eyes and is tall in height. He looked kind of like a prince charming in a fairytale, if you asked me__._

_"...I'm Ruka by the way. Ruka Nogi."_

I looked at his blue eyes in fear.

_Ruka Nogi._

* * *

**Pancakezxc**


	15. The Fifteenth Destruction

**The Fifteenth Answers**

I could have been surprised. That Ruka, someone who seemed so normal, was behind so much. But now that I've been through it all, I don't feel fear or shock. He smiles weakly, and I stepped backwards. My eyes looking for any way out. Because I have nothing on this person, and he has everything he could have on me.

"Surprised to see me?"

I shrugged, "Not too sure. I may ask why, but I don't think I'll understand."

He laughed, "Maybe you will. I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Then won't you tell me?"

He leans closer to me and whispered it into my ear, "To protect Natsume and Aoi."

"Why would they need protecting? They have quite a bit of it." I said, but we both knew I was urging him to continue.

"When I was young, my parents were often busy. So I stayed at the Hyuuga house. That was the way it as when I was a child. More often than not, I'd do errands for both Mrs. and Mr. Hyuuga."

Nodding, I tried to think of what he could be saying.

"One day, when I was eleven, Mr. Hyuuga told me he had an errand for me to do. Perhaps if I had not accepted like the child I was, I wouldn't be talking to you today. He said to me; "I want you to protect Natusme and Aoi. Anyone who interferes with their well-being must be taken care of." I asked him if that really was an errand, but he said it was very important. That is what I've been doing."

I knew where this was going, We both knew my goal was to take down Okihi, and without that, Natusme and Aoi would be ridiculed. And Ruka wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura. I really don't want to do this, but I have to now. They won't be safe with you in the picture. I like you though, I thought you could help them. But I guess you can't because of that goal."

All of the sudden, I felt something in my arm. It was light, but stung a bit. Gasping, I turned to Ruka. He was smiling ruefully, and there was something about the way he looked that wasn't quite right. Then there was dizziness.

I collapsed onto the ground, panting. Everything was going hazy. When I tried to talk, I realized my speech seemed to slur. I started to feel numb, and Ruka knelt to look me in the eye. Then, I realized what was happening to me. Trying to leave where I was, Ruka stopped me.

"Bye bye Ms. Sakura. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to finish you off."

With that, I felt a blow to my head. Blacking out was the only thing left for me to do.

* * *

**DreamswithJoy**

* * *

"Mikan!" A hushed voice called.

"Mikan! Mikan. Wake up," The same familiar voice called again. My head was throbbing in pain and my eyes felt too tired to open.

"Mikan, please!"

I forced open my eyes and found myself staring at wisteria eyes. Hotaru. My eyes roamed around the surrounding, my brain realizing that I was at Hotaru's home. Confusion hovered around me like a think misty fog.

"What happened?"

"You left very abruptly after the strange man talked to you. I was worried about you and I followed you the whole day."

Remembering the recent events that had just occurred, I questioned nervously, "Ruka, what happened to him?"

"He is in my store room, unconscious. I heard everything."

"We need to tell Mrs. Hyuuga," I struggled to get up while Hotaru pushed me down and shook her head.

"Mikan. Think. There's something wrong."

I looked at her perplexed. What could be wrong? Ruka is the fifth player, there's no suspicion.

"Think. Your dad and Mrs. Hyuuga are friends. Does Koko know about this?"

"No, he doesn't. That's why we talked about getting revenge against her."

"Don't you think that since your dad appeared to you, he would have appeared before Koko too? Why are you two still carrying out the revenge operation?"

"Wait. Koko didn't say anything about stopping but he didn't say that we should proceed either."

"Don't you see that something is wrong?"

I paused for a while, seriously thinking through her words.

_"To protect Natsume and Aoi."_

We aren't doing anything already. Wait. I'm not doing anything but is Koko doing anything? He couldn't. I thought it would be clear to him once I explained that dad had appeared that it was time to stop. Is he really still doing something?

"You're right," I started as realization dawned on me. "I've never told Koko that dad and Mrs. Hyuuga are friends. So, he would still be acting out the plan. But by right, dad should have told him something to stop his revenge plan against Mrs. Hyuuga and her family. Wait. I've never told you anything either."

She rolled her eyes and pushed a letter into my hands. I opened it up.

**Hotaru Imai:**

**I am Izumi Yukihara. Hello. I've heard that you are a good friend of my daughter. Kaoru, Luna, Yuka and I ****created Heisui and Okihi, created roles for ourselves, and carried them out. Kaoru is not your enemy. I've done a lot of research about you from Kaoru's spy and I'm hoping you can do me a favour. There is a spy amongst us. I would like you to find the person out.**

I looked up from the letter and into Hotaru's eyes.

"I found out that there's something wrong with Koko."

"What about him?" I whispered, my voice shaky.

"When was the last time you talked to him and was sure that he was he?"

"The last time was when we were talking about Aoi being the murder."

"Were you sure it was Koko the last time?"

"If it isn't Koko, then who?"

"After the murder happened, Kitsuneme had disappeared."

"What?"

"When was the last time you were sure that Koko was Koko?"

I stopped and thought before replying, "When I was in his mansion, with Anna and we were talking about Luna."

"That was the day the murder happened. The next day Kitsuneme disappeared."

"But Kitsuneme works for Natsume."

"Natsume doesn't even now where he is. You don't know where Koko is either."

"You're implying that either one of them or both of them are still carrying out the plan?"

"Do you know that the Okihi HQ did not get the land to build the terrains due to Heisui? And the head of Heisui is practically Koko."

"But Ruka, he killed Tsubasa. Aoi and Tsubasa, they killed Kuonji."

"Aoi would have to go behind bars for that. Have you ever thought how Tsubasa could get some much information? From who?"

"You're saying…"

"Yes. And guess what Ruka did when he saw Tsubasa snooping around?"

I started crying as I couldn't believe that Tsubaas had died for such a small reason. Hotaru put her arms around and uttered, "We have to go speak to Ruka and Natsume. We need to find Koko and Kitsuneme."

Nodding my head, we headed to the room where Hotaru locked Ruka up. The door opened, revealing a Ruka that was gagged and with wrists and ankles bounded together. He glared at us furiously. Instead of untying the ropes, Hotaru motioned me to explain the situation, which I did, as quickly as possible. When the aura he emitted felt more amiable, I took the white cloth away from his mouth.

"So you're saying the real mastermind could be Koko and/or Kitsuneme."

"Yes. Koko could get information from my dad while Kitsuneme could get information from Natsume."

"Untie me. I'll call Natsume and you need an antidote from him."

At this, Hotaru and I stared at him in utter shock.

What? I've been poisoned?

He shrugged and answered, "He didn't want to kill you."

* * *

Very soon, the four of us were seated in the living room of the Hyuuga mansion. As Natsume passed me the antidote, I questioned him, curious, "What did Ruka give me?"

"That is none of your business."

I rolled my eyes at him and asked, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Bring us to where Koko's mansion is."

I hesitated a little before answering him, "Honestly, I don't think it was Koko."

"People aren't always what they seem to be."

I scowled at him and said, "I know Koko. He wouldn't do it."

He shot me a death glare and ordered, "Show the way, Idiot."

Ruka hurried us to his limo and under my directions, the driver drove to Koko's house. We all hopped out of the door as I went to ring the doorbell. We waited for barely a few seconds when Natsume climbed over the gate and started walking towards the mansion.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I yelled in frustration. What does he think he's doing? He kicked open the door and the gate swung open within moments. I sighed.

"That's him," Ruka explained with a weak smile. He went forward, walking towards the mansion as I held Hotaru back for a small talk. Hotaru looked at me questioningly.

"He killed Tsubasa."

"I know."

"I really don't want him to get away like this."

"Hey, come on, let's go!" Ruka waved to us.

"I won't."

Hotaru and I entered Koko's house and I called, "Koko? Anna?"

The silence of the house was my only answer, aside to the sound of Natsume's and Ruka's footsteps. Where was the housekeeper anyway? He was always here whenever I came to visit. Ruka beckoned us towards where Natsume and him were standing: outside the room Koko escorted me to whenever I came over. We walked to where they were.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is the only room that's lock," Ruka answered. He took out pick and tension wrench and inserted it into the keyhole. Not long after, the door clicked open. I was awed.

"You look like an Idiot with your mouth hanging open like that," Natsume mocked.

"My sentiments exactly," Hotaru agreed.

I shut my mouth and pouted. Whatever. We entered the room. Unexpectedly, there were three boxes in the room. Besides that, the room was just as the last time I saw it. Two sofas and a coffee table. I noticed a trail of smoke from the windows. Natsume and Ruka was already opening up the boxes while Hotaru was busy snapping photos. Just as I was going to walk over to where they were, a hand pushed me in from behind. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I fall onto the floor. The door shut close but not before I managed to catch a whiff of smoke.

Pulling myself up, I looked at them for help. The boxes were opened now and they were pulling out whatever was in them. An arm came out and I stopped breathing for a second, wild thoughts invading my mind. Finally, the whole body came out.

Pink hair and blue eyes.

Anna.

I scrambled to them as quickly as I could, helping them to empty the box while Natsume went to the door. Koko and the housekeeper were the next two people we pulled out. All of them were gagged and bounded. We quickly untie them.

"Koko, what happened?" I asked, concerned about what happened.

"Kit- Kitsuneme..." He started. Then, I realized that they all looked pale and sickly.

"How long did he keep you guys in there?"

Koko shook his head.

"Is h-"

"He's planning to burn the house down," Natsume interrupted. He had our attention immediately.

"We need to break the door down now," I replied, ready to help him to do it.

"And run towards the fire?" Natsume responded sarcastically. "We're going by the window."

I gave him a I'm-not-going-to-listen-to-your-stupid-nonsense look.

"He's right," Koko began. "We're only at the second floor. The trees around the mansion could be of help. If not, we can use the sofas."

"They won't go through the window," Hotaru stated obviously.

"Right, sorry."

Natsume opened the windows, allowing thick columns of smoke to enter the room.

"Don't breathe in the smoke!" Ruka warned as he pulled the front of his shirt up to his nose. On the other side, Natsume was gauging the distance the house was from the closest tree. With his hands on the window rails, he stood up. Within seconds, he disappeared from the room. My heart stopped as I rushed to the window. I held my breath, praying hard that nothing had happened to him. He was hanging on one of the tree branches. My legs were wobbling with relief and I exhaled deeply.

"Are you an idiot?" I screamed at him.

As he got on a steady hold of the tree, he began climbing down. Ruka's hand rested soothingly on my right shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

"Actually," Hotaru began. "I have Abseiling Done Easy #3."

She produced a thick green rope connected to a rectangular hook at one end and a triangle hand holder at the other end. She wound the rope. Securing the rectangle hook to the window frame, Hotaru climed out from the window and held on to the triangle hand holder. With a press of a button, the thick green rope began to extend, lowering Hotaru to the ground floor. Smoke was rushing in at the speed of light. We decided to help Anna on next, followed by Koko, the housekeeper, me and Ruka. My head was beginning to feel light and dizzy by the time the housekeeper was down. The temperature of the room had increasingly grown extremely high and it was stuffy and hot. Droplets of perspiration rolled down my skin. Just as I was going to ascend on the frame, Ruka stopped me.

"Mikan."

I turned back to look at him, feeling very nauseous. "Yeah?"

"I know you blame me for Tsubasa's death," He began and instantly, my mind cleared a little. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting rashly. You see, someone had informed me that somebody was going to steal the company's funds. That's why I was there that day. And you know that I'm supposed to protect Nat-"

I raised my right hand, signaling for him to stop. "Honestly, I don't think I can ever forgive you but now isn't the time for this. We a-"

"It is, Mikan. I didn't kill him. I mer-"

"What? And you didn't tell me earlier because?"

"Catching Kitsuneme was more important. I couldn't let you go after Tsubasa for his antidote. And for this, I'm sorry, because it's too late to save him now. He's dead for good."

My mind blanked out for a moment, thinking whether I should strangle him or let him die with the fire. I bet he was thinking about dying in the fire as a redemption for himself. The suffocation in my chest alerted me that the both of us didn't have much time to talk.

"I'll deal wi-"

"Are the two of you planning to die in the fire?" Natsume snapped. We twisted our heads in his direction. Pushing Ruka towards the window, I instructed Natsume, "Get him down before he tries to do anything funny."

Natsume didn't say anything as he herded Ruka out of the window. Wooden beams from the ceiling dropped down as the mahogany door of the room burst open. Fire swept the room swiftly, licking up all for corners. All I could breathe in was smoke. I started gasping, my right hand clutched my chest tightly. Natsume pulled me towards him and my head landed against his chest.

"Come on."

With me in his arms, he hopped on the frame and held onto the hand holder. My vision blurred as my brain became foggy and my eyes watered because of the incessant smoke burning them. I gripped on him tightly, sure that I wasn't going to let go. As he was going to lower me down, I heard a blast of explosion before I blacked out.

My last thought was: _Natsume._

* * *

I regained conscious as my head pounded in pain. Flickering my eyes open, I lifted my right hand to shield my eyes from the glaring light. A small groan was let loose from my mouth as I tried to sit up. The smell of antiseptic and medicine wafted into my nose. I shivered involuntarily. Hospitals reminded me of my mother's death too much. Testing my fingers and toes, I struggled to get out of my ward. There was another ward besides mine. It was empty. A beige portable table stood beside each ward. Bouquets of flowers and chocolates were loaded on the sofa opposite my ward. The door of my room swung opened, revealing a onyx hair girl with lilac eyes.

"Hotaru."

Events that recently occurred flew and flooded my head. The memory that striked out the most was the scene where the room blew up.

"Oh, Hotaru, what happened?" I asked anxiously.

"Tsubasa, he's alive. Hyuuga apparently sent someone to save him. Kitsuneme is with the police. He was with Kuonji all this while. Once Kuonji was murdered, he inherited all his work and the plan. So, when Tsubasa helped with killing him, Tsubasa had to die. Tsubasa and Aoi are with the police as well."

Relief lifted a part of my worry. "Natsume?"

With a swift shake of her head, she said, "He's-"

I started bawling before I knew it. An overwhelming sorrow and grief gagged me and I was soon choking on my sobs as I tried to speak.

"Why...? Where... Is... He...? Bed...? I... Ha-ven't e...ven... Told him I... Love... Him."

"Wow, Love, I never knew you look horrendous when you cry. I think I need to reconsider us getting married tomorrow."

My wailing stopped midway as my head turned towards his voice in slow motion. True enough, he was sitting on the floor beside my ward, smirking. His raven hair looking disheveled and his ruby eyes, amused. A wave of anger washed over me as I stuffed my pillow in his face. I turned back to glare at Hotaru who was holding a camera recorder. Some friend she is. I wiped my tears.

"Hotaru Imai!"

"You didn't let me finish speaking," she defended, still pointing the cam recorder at me. "Which reminds me, don't think I don't have a recording of you confessing your undying love for Mikan, Hyuuga."

At this, the body who had climbed on to my bed froze momentarily.

"You wouldn't..."

"Obviously, you don't know me."

_"I know I have done some pretty stupid mistakes in my pathetic life but please, don't let Mi-"_

A pillow was shot at Hotaru as Natsume tried to grab the cam recorder from her hands.

_"-kan be one of them. I really l-"_

The cam recorder was smashed. Hotaru's evil smile was still playing on her lips.

"Oh, Hyuuga, did you really think I only had one recording? You're too naive."

_"love her. I just want it to be right, please. Let her be alright."_

Total Victory.

* * *

**Alcyon Moire**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Alcyon Moire - I couldn't bear to let Ruka be the bad guy, or let Tsubasa die, so... Kitsuneme had to take the blame. Hope you guys are okay with that. xp  
Anyway, thanks to all the loyal reviewers especially and readers, including the silent readers for your support since the story began. Do review whatever you want to say to us:)**

**Alexandrya Hale - Readers, thank you for supporting the story till the very end, and to the other authors, thank you very much. Most of all, I would like to thank you, Alcyon Moire, for believing in this story from the very you and the other authors, this story could of been one of those unfinished stories.**

**DreamswithJoy - I'm very grateful for being able to help out like this. This was my first collaboration fic, so I hope my parts weren't too bad. I'm glad many people like this story, and would love to hear from you again.**

**THANK YOU READERS, ONCE AGAIN, FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT!  
**

**PS. We'll have another co-authored story soon, do look forward:)**


End file.
